Usotsuki
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Amigos desde la infancia, despues de tantos años ocultando su amor ¿Podrá surgir una relación entre ellos?...
1. El comienzo de una amistad

Hola! Bueno pues aquí ando con otro fic :P que desde hace tiempo quería publicar aquí jeje Eso de "Usotsuki" lo vi en un video que significa "mentiroso" y si no es el significado pues ya que xDD

**Titulo:Usotsuki****  
****Autor: MikoChanXxX**  
**Clasificación: Cualquier edad, por el momento xD**  
**Genero: Romance**

******Resumen: Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde la infancia, Sasuke ha estado enamorado de Sakura, y a la ojijade le atrae su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, el amor y la atracción son 2 cosas muy distintas, ¿Que hará cambiar los sentimientos de ambos? ¿Acaso Sakura tambien estaba enamorada de Sasuke en secreto?**  
**Otras Publicaciones: en mi foro de webgratis xP y aqui :)**  
**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Usotsuki"

Todo una vida normal como cualquier niño puede tenerla, juegos, escuela, hermanos, familia, nada fuera de lo común como para que llame la atención de las demás personas...

Sasuke Uchiha era un niño de 8 años recién cumplidos hacia unas cuantas semanas, hijo de una familia adinerada y poderosa, fuera de las cosas materiales el tenia una familia amorosa, un padre estricto pero atento a todo lo que su familia necesitara, una madre muy dulce y consentidora, un hermano de lo más genial aunque hubiera veces en que fuera evasivo. Tenia el cabello negro pero claramente tenia mechas color azulado, estatura media como cualquier niño, ojos color ónix muy profundos y llenos de misterio, sonreía a cualquier momento, era un poco distraído en diversas situaciones, un rostro angelical que cautivaba a cualquiera...

Tenia que admitir que en cuestión de horarios no era muy bueno cumpliéndolos, solía distraerse en el parque que utilizaba como atajo a su hogar, estaba lleno de flores de cerezo, ciruelos, jazmines y otras tantas plantas hermosas. Un árbol de ciruelo bastante grande le llamo la atención y no es que no lo notara antes pero ahora ese árbol tenía en una de sus gruesas ramas algo o mejor dicho alguien de color "rosa", eso no era común. Una niña como de su edad, cabello rosado amarrado en una coleta y adornado con un listón color rojo, un trajecito de ballet al igual que los zapatitos y lo que mas destacaba eran sus hermosos orbes verdes que parecían preciosas piedras, llenas de brillo, de alegría infinita, iluminaban aquel rostro que daba mucha ternura. La pequeña parecía querer "tomar" algo de de aquel árbol...

-Ven Akamaru-¿Quería atrapar a un cachorro blanco que extrañamente se había logrado trepar al enorme árbol?-¡Ven!-Estiraba sus manitas-Te prometo que Pakkum no volverá a ladrarte de esa forma, ven o Kiba me regañara por no haberte cuidado-Estiro sus manos un poco mas y ¡Bingo! ya lo tenia en sus manos

Sasuke se acerco, tenia curiosidad de saber, la niña bajaba cuidadosamente con una sola mano, con la otra sostenía al cachorro, faltaban unos esfuerzos mas para bajar del grueso tronco cuando...

-¡Auch!-Se quejo Sasuke, la niña había caído sobre el, fue cuestión de segundos, por fortuna el perrito era lo bastante ágil, había logrado lanzarse a un lado

Sasuke abrió los ojos, se encontró con aquellos orbes verdes viéndole fijamente, solo atino a sonrojarse al tenerla tan cerca, parecía como de esas escenas de películas que su madre adoraba

Estaba perdido en lo que había pasado segundos antes...

-¡gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!-La niña se paro rápidamente y comenzó a hacer una reverencia-No fue mi intención caer sobre ti...en verdad lo siento-

-Descuida, fue un accidente-Sasuke sonrió divertido al verla disculparse infinidad de veces-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Como te llamas tu?-

-Sakura Haruno-Sonrió con mas tranquilidad

-¿Akamaru?-El niño fijo su atención en aquel perrito blanco que movía la cola y daba vueltas, recibió un ladrido, si era Akamaru-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si, si puedes-Respondió mientras cargaba al cachorro y lo acariciaba suavemente

-Escuche que el perrito se llama Akamaru y que también mencionaste a Pakkum, supongo que también es un perro y es que conozco a unas personas que tienen perros con el mismo nombre-Aunque muy dentro de el sabia que los "nombrados" eran los que el conocía-¿De quienes son los perros?-

-Kiba Inuzuka y Kakashi ¿Te refieres a ellos?-El pelinegro asintió levemente-Kiba es mi primo, su padre era...el hermano de mi padre y Kakashi es el hermano de mi madre-

-Pues...eso explica porque traes a Akamaru. No eres de aquí ¿Cierto?-

-No, yo vivía en Osaka, recién estamos llegando a Tokyo-

Ambos niños se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas, mientras Akamaru dormía sobre el regazo de la ojijade...

-¡Sakura! Con que aquí estabas-Exclamo una niña de 12 años, su piel era blanca como la de Sakura, su cabello azulado hacia perfecta combinación con sus ojos. Ella era acompañada por un pelinegro idéntico a Sasuke solo que su cabello era mas negro que el del pequeño, además de ser mayor que el

-Konan...es que Akamaru escapo y se subió al árbol-Contesto apenada la niña

-Hmp-El chico de 13 años solo miraba la escena-¿No deberías estar en la casa, Sasuke?-

-Si hermano, gomen, estaba platicando con Sakura-Contesto como si fuese lo mas normal-Se me fue el tiempo-

-Tienes suerte de que nuestros padres no estén-

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?-Cuestionaron la pequeña Haruno y Konan

-Hai ¿Y ustedes que son?-

-Nosotras somos hermanas-Contestaron las chicas

Valla, eso si era coincidencia...

-Por cierto Sakura, hable con nuestros padres e ingresaras a Konoha High School igual que yo-

-¿Konoha?-Cuestionaron los hermanos Uchiha

-¿Algún problema con la academia?-

-Nosotros también estudiamos allí-

5 años después...

-¡Sasuke-kun!-La pelirosa abrazaba a su amigo de hace 5 largos años-¡Me gustas mucho Sasuke-kun!-Se declaraba feliz

Sasuke se había convertido en el chico mas atractivo de su generación, para sus 12 años era todo un prodigio, todas las niñas querían algo con el y extrañamente no excluía a su ojijade amiga.

-Deja de ser tan molesta Sakura-Decía Sasuke mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amiga-Me asfixias-Y eso era cierto ya que la chica lo abrazaba por el cuello

-¡Ya te dije que me gustas y no te dejaré de abrazar-Se sostenía mas del cuello a pesar de las miradas asesinas por las féminas del instituto-Hace un año te abrazaba y te tomaba de la mano, no te apenabas por nada y ahora me rechazas-La chica parecía estar al borde del llanto

Bien, esta situación lo estaba poniendo furioso…

-¡Eso era porque a las personas no se les cruzaba esa estúpida idea de que somos novios! ¡Además! ¡Ya no soy ese niño de 8 años! ¡Ya suéltame!-Aun cuando se hallaba quejándose de esa forma tan escandalosa, no hacia ningún merito para zafarse-Sakura…más te vale que me sueltes o no te hablare en días-

-Como si pudieras cumplir tu amenaza-Se burlo con una sonrisa la pelirosa

-Sabes que si puedo-

-¡Ok! ¡Ok!-La pelirosa soltó al pelinegro-Listo, estas libre, ¿Cómo se dice?-

-Ya era hora que me soltaras-

-No-Hizo un puchero

-No uses esa expresión conmigo-

Sakura infló más las mejillas…

-Demonios-Mascullo el pelinegro-Gracias…Sakura-Exclamo en un tono sarcástico

-¿Lo vez? No era tan difícil-

Caminaron por los pasillos directo a la salida, las agobiantes clases de Kakashi Hatake finalizaba por ese día, unos diez minutos antes de entrar a otra clase no venían nada mal

-¿Me podrías recordar porque aun eres mi mejor amiga?-Cuestiono seriamente el Uchiha

De hecho, no entendía nada de esa amistad, él y ella eran tan distintos. Sakura veía el mundo color de rosa, con cosas románticas, demasiado…expresiva para su gusto. Mientras él era serio, era muy difícil que algo le causase gracia.

-Porque solo yo soporto tu temperamento de "cubo de hielo"-Claro, adoraba secretamente su honestidad, era la chica más valiente que conocía, solo ella era tan atrevida como para decirle sus "verdades", ninguna chica alrededor suyo era capaz de decirle tremendas palabras, solo parecían conocer las "declaraciones de amor"-Y porque te he amenazado con echarte a Akamaru encima para que te muerda y acabes en el hospital-Le sacó la lengua y le hizo otro gesto gracioso-¡Oh! Y porque sabes que puedo convencer a Kiba para que te de la golpiza de tu vida-

-Ah, si, esa parte de la mordedura la recuerdo muy bien-Suspiro largamente-Con respecto a "la golpiza", no le tengo miedo a Kiba, podría vencerlo en un segundo-Sonrió con una arrogancia ilimitada, tan Uchiha

-Ja! Si, como no-Se burlo Sakura haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y le lanzara una mirada asesina

-Y hablando del "chico perro", perdón, de tu primo Kiba, ¿Dónde demonios se metió?-Sasuke le hecho un vistazo a los pasillos y al campo-No lo he visto en toda la mañana, ¿Se lo tragó Akamaru o que?-

-¿No querrás decir se lo trago la tierra?-Corrigió la ojijade

-Con el tamaño que se porta Akamaru, es más seguro de que se lo haya tragado el perro a que la tierra sea quien se lo tragué-Aclaro el pelinegro-¿Y los demás? ¿Hoy todo mundo desapareció o que? Akamaru definitivamente explotara por comerse a tantas personas-

Sakura soltó una risita…

-Pues lo más probable es encontrar a Shino con sus insectos-La niña hizo una cara de asco

-Era de imaginarse-Apoyó Sasuke

-Chouji comiéndose todo lo que hay en la cooperativa-

-Hmp, que bueno que siempre desayuno, que si no… me estaría aquí muriendo de hambre por no encontrar nada en la cooperativa-

-Hace un rato vi a Tenten con Lee, están practicando para su clase de Karate o que se yo, ese deporte que practican-

-Hmp, lo mismo de siempre, debí sospecharlo. ¿Y tu amiga "Ino-Cerda"?-

Tantas veces escucharla llamar así a la rubia Yamanaka les estaba afectando…

-Con Shikamaru, se separaron mientras Chouji "devora" el almuerzo, sabes como se enoja Chouji pensando que le quieren quitar sus "costillas estilo barbacoa". Se entretuvieron platicando con los chicos nuevos, esos que vienen de Suna-

-Para no estar pegada a ellos como "chicle", estas muy enteradita de todo lo que hacen-

-Es que tenemos amigos "taaaaaan" predecibles, es como adivinar con que pie comenzaran el día-

-Y sabemos que siempre empezaran con el pie izquierdo, Hnn-

Aquella conversación fue interrumpida por una explosión en el laboratorio de Química del colegio. Todo mundo corrió para ver que había causado tal estruendo, llegaron al dichoso laboratorio, el humo se esparcía rápidamente por la escuela.

-¿Ahora que?-Cuestionaban todos los chicos-¿Qué pasó?-

No tardaron en saber cuando vieron salir a Matsuri(Una castaña de ojos negros) y Shion(Una rubia de ojos azules)

-¡Upss!-Fue lo único que dijeron, sus mejillas estaban marcadas de hollín

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse, 5 Minutos después ya estaba el director Sarutobi…

-Señoritas-Dijo con voz severa-A dirección ¡AHORA!-

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente

-¿Y ustedes dos que pretendían hacer? ¿Una bomba atómica?-

.

.

.

Se dirigieron a ese viejo parque que tantos recuerdos les traía, tomaron una de las bancas a la sombra, aquel lugar lleno de paz. Sakura contemplaba a distancia el árbol, ese árbol donde se conocieron.

-¿Ahora porque te detienes en la conversación Sakura?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Sasuke?-

-Como olvidarlo. Me aplastaste-Respondió

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?-Lo tomó por la camisa y luego le dio un puñetazo en el hombro-Hmp-

-Hmp-Le contesto en la misma forma

-Hmp-

-Te recuerdo que el "Hmp" es solo mío, ¿Por qué nos buscas otro monosílabo?-Ni el mismo supo porque dijo esa tontería, lo admitía, le gustaba seguirle el juego

-Sasuke…¿Soy tu mejor amiga?-

-¿Ahora a que viene eso?-

-Ni idea…-

-Como siempre Sakura, no sabes ni porque preguntas-Se paró para seguir caminando-Si, eres mi mejor amiga, incluso poco más que Kiba, así que siéntete orgullosa-Vio la sonrisa de la pelirosa-Y ahora camina-

Y ella respondió colgándose de su cuello como al principio…


	2. Ir más allá de una amistad

**Titulo:Usotsuki****  
****Autor: MikoChanXxX**  
**Clasificación: Cualquier edad, por el momento xD**  
**Genero: Romance**

******Resumen: Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde la infancia, Sasuke ha estado enamorado de Sakura, y a la ojijade le atrae su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, el amor y la atracción son 2 cosas muy distintas, ¿Que hará cambiar los sentimientos de ambos? ¿Acaso Sakura tambien estaba enamorada de Sasuke en secreto?**  
**Otras Publicaciones: en mi foro de webgratis xP y aqui :)**  
**Advertencias: Un pequeño lemon ****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Usotsuki"

.

.

.

.

Época actual, 5 años mas tarde…

Ambos iban muy pensativos en el trayecto del tren, todo era tan rápido. Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura y lo había reforzado con el hecho de…haber hecho el amor con Sakura la noche anterior. Ahora solo persistía una duda, ¿Sakura lo amaba a él? Era cierto que ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, pero de eso al amor, una distancia muy grande los apartaba…

_Nuevamente tenían exámenes, siempre estudiaban juntos hasta muy tarde, no por nada eran los mejores de la clase, aunque la diferencia era de popularidad, Sasuke era el mas sexy e inteligente mientras Sakura era una "alumna" más del colegio. _

_-Acabó de llamar a mis padres para avisar que no llegaré a dormir-Menciono Sasuke al abrir la puerta para entrar de nueva cuenta a la habitación de su amiga-Traje mi uniforme para mañana- _

_-Me parece perfecto ¿Y tu ropa de dormir?- _

_-Hmp, pants y playera- _

_-Siempre tan precavido- _

_-Obviamente- _

_Sakura no hacía ninguna objeción ante las acciones de Sasuke, desde pequeños acostumbraban quedarse en la casa del otro cuando estudiaban para los exámenes… _

_-Bien, iré a cambiarme, esta ropa no me gusta-Exclamo Sakura _

_-Ok- _

_Revisó su closet y después entró al baño. _

_Minutos más tarde… _

_-Bien, así estoy más cómoda-Dijo Sakura, cuando salió del baño llevaba puesto un short verde y una blusa roja de tirantes, su cabello estaba suelto. _

_Sasuke quedó hipnotizado, la muchacha era realmente hermosa, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que Sakura no llevaba sostén y eso era porque la blusa aparentaba ser de una tela ligeramente "gruesa". _

_Que equivocada estaba Sakura respecto a su blusa… _

_El teléfono de la casa se escuchó al mismo tiempo que el celular de Sakura… _

_-Sasuke, contesta mi celular por favor, yo atenderé la llamada del otro teléfono- _

_-Si- _

_Sasuke tomó el celular, no era una llamada, era un mensaje, se dispuso a leerlo, era de Kiba y decía lo siguiente: "Sakura, dile a tío Kakashi y tía Shizune que no pasare la noche en la casa, me quedaré en la casa de Ino…eh, bueno…¡No pienses mal tonta! ¡Solo estudiaremos! Para que sea mi novia tendré que hablar contigo para idear un buen plan ¡En fin! ¡Ese no es el punto! Luego te platicare Sakura, mientras tanto dile eso a tío Kakashi ¿Entendido? Espero que NO estés pensando en las perversiones, cuídate prima" _

_Ahí terminaba el mensaje. _

_Hmp, así que Kiba estaba enamorado de Ino… _

_Con que ese era su nerviosismo de los últimos días… _

_Quien lo diría… _

_¿Pero como le haría Kiba para conquistar a Ino? Además, Ino estaba saliendo con Sai Uchiha, su primo era un poco extraño, siempre tenía una sonrisa idiota en la cara. _

_Sakura regresó a la habitación… _

_-Bien Sasuke, ya regresé, mi tío Kakashi me habló para decirme que acompaño a mi tía Shizune a Kioto, salieron en la tarde pero como estaba en la escuela no pudieron avisarme antes, fue una cosa que surgió de un momento a otro porque harán una cirugía "interesante", la contrataron y va a ser mañana, solo quería avisarme aunque le dio un alivio cuando supo que estabas aquí- _

_-Supongo que la contrataron por ser la hija de Tsunade-sama, tu tía Shizune es bastante talentosa como su madre- _

_-Muy cierto- _

_-Entonces mañana no tendremos clases con Kakashi- _

_-Parece que no-Contesto sonriente como siempre _

_Kakashi había sido transferido hace poco de la Escuela Elemental al Bachillerato, Konoha contaba con 3 niveles institucionales: "Escuela elemental, Secundaria y Bachillerato", prácticamente los alumnos que entraban pasaban la mayor parte de su vida educativa en ese instituto, y era de recalcar que sobresalía como uno de los mejores colegios. Otra escuela excelente era Suna, que tenía un acuerdo con Konoha y muchas veces hacían "intercambios" de alumnos. _

_-¿Quién me llamó al celular?-Cuestiono Sakura _

_-Era un mensaje de Kiba, hoy se quedara en casa de Ino para estudiar-Le contesto a la ojijade-Por cierto, ha dicho que ni se te ocurra poner y que no pienses en perversiones- _

_Sakura se sonrojó y frunció el ceño… _

_-Ese tonto de Kiba, ¡Ja! Yo no soy una pervertida como él. Yo nunca pongo cara de pervertida, ¿O si?-Exclamo segura de si misma _

_-Claro que no. Es solo que no explico porque te sonrojas…- _

_-¡Kya! No soy pervertida…tal vez un poco-Sasuke sonrió-Pero no aspiro a los niveles de Kiba, él si que se lleva el primer lugar como pervertido- _

_-Olvidas a Kakashi leyendo el "Icha Icha Paradise"- _

_-Mejor aun…al escritor del libro- _

_-Hnn…ese tal Jiraiya si que tiene su mente contaminada de sexo- _

_-Bueno, basta de estar hablando de tonterías, ahora a seguir estudiando, ya sabes como es Iruka sensei en los exámenes, bastante exagerado- _

_Continuaron estudiando durante horas, lo bueno de los exámenes era que no dejaban "tarea", así que libremente se dedicaban al estudio, principalmente por ser los tan "temibles" exámenes casi finales del semestre, claro, aun faltaba el más terrorífico pero en este ya empezaba a sentirse la presión de los maestros sobre ellos… _

_-Suficiente por hoy-Sakura bostezó-Pasaremos los exámenes con todo lo que estudiamos hoy- _

_-Hnn, si, ya me aburrí- _

_-Oye Sasuke-La ojijade parecía recordar algo, notó que el Uchiha la miró con mucha atención-¿Tu recuerdas cuando teníamos 10 años?- _

_-Exactamente…¿Qué quieres que recuerde?- _

_-El día en que me llevaron al hospital por la herida en mi frente-En cuanto dijo eso, Sasuke colocó su mano en la frente de Sakura y luego la quitó _

_-Claro, ese día estábamos cenando en mi casa, mi madre comenzó a decir muchas bromas y te soltaste a reír, luego yo comenzó a hacerte cosquillas…te reíste tanto por culpa de las bromas y las cosquillas que te golpeaste muy fuerte en la mesa. Todos nos asustamos cuando la sangre comenzó a descender por tu rostro- _

_-Es cierto…pues Uchiha Sasuke-El pelinegro arqueo una ceja ante el tono que utilizaba la pelirosa con él-Es la hora de mi venganza- _

_Sakura se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke y trató de hacerle cosquillas, cosa que no logró ya que el pelinegro comenzó a "defenderse" de la venganza de la pelirosa. _

_-Pues no te será tan fácil cumplir tu venganza-La joven no paraba de reírse, parecía que su "venganza" había fallado _

_Siguieron jugando hasta que con tanto movimiento…Sasuke terminó por acorralar a Sakura contra el escritorio en el que minutos atrás se encontraban estudiando. Sakura escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke para recuperar un poco la respiración, el pelinegro colocó ambas manos en la orilla del escritorio… _

_Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del Uchiha mirándole fijamente…_

_-Sasuke-Se ruborizo al máximo, era la primera vez que se sentía extraña al estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo _

_Un millón de mariposas revoloteaban como locas en su estomago… _

_Y seguro le perforarían porque cada vez la sensación era más fuerte… _

_El pelinegro seguía observándola… _

_-Sakura…-Se acercó al cuello blanco de su amiga-Sostente con fuerza- _

_La Haruno miró al azabache aun sin comprender la petición, hasta que entendió a que se refería cuando Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la subió al escritorio. Ella enredo sus piernas a la cadera de su acompañante, acercándolos más, evitando que escapara de la situación… _

_De la cual presentía no desearía escapar jamás… _

_ También enredo sus delicadas manos en el cuello del pelinegro… _

_-Sasuke-kun…- _

_Un beso apasionado, el calor que sus cuerpos desbordaban por la cercanía era transmitido en el beso pasional, que bueno que ese era apenas el principio… _

_El pelinegro fue jalando poco a poco la blusa hacia arriba, deseaba sacársela, Sakura metió sus manos en la camisa del Uchiha y se dedicó a acariciar el trabajado abdomen del muchacho. Sasuke dejó de besarla un instante para poder sacarse la molesta camisa. _

_-Uhmm…Sasuke-kun…-Gimió Sakura al rozar sus senos contra el pecho bien formado de Sasuke _

_Sakura no dejaba de acariciar la espalda del pelinegro, su respiración ya era irregular. _

_-Sakura…-Llamaba el pelinegro pero la pelirosa estaba más "entretenida" en seguir besándolo con desesperación-Sakura…- _

_-¿Uhmm?-Definitivamente Sakura estaba muy entretenida en besarlo _

_-V...vamos a la cama-Susurro en su oído. _

_A la chica pareció gustarle la idea porque desenredó sus piernas de la cintura de Sasuke y se bajó de la mesita de estudio. Sakura se dio vuelta para que su espalda chocara contra el pecho de Sasuke, emitió un quedo gemido al sentir que la erección del pelinegro rozaba con su trasero. Lo guió con tranquilidad hacia la cama. Sasuke besaba su cuello con mucha delicadeza, esparcía besos llenos de dulzura. Él le dio la vuelta y comenzó a recostarla suavemente en el colchón. La imagen que tenía era inigualable; Sakura estaba con los labios entreabiertos, finos labios que eran demasiado tentadores, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello desparramado por el colchón, sus ojos verdes estaban ligeramente oscurecidos debido a la pasión. Los brazos de Sasuke estaban de lado a lado del cuerpo de la pelirosa, sostenían su peso pues no quería aplastarla, sus sentidos se activaron al momento de sentir las pequeñas manos de Sakura acariciando el contorno de sus brazos… _

_-Te vez…hermosa-Subió un poco más a la cama de la chica _

_Sakura se sintió por primera vez intimidada ante la actitud de Sasuke, y es que tan solo el ver sus facciones, sentía que se derretía como un cubito de hielo expuesto al calor, y que calor, se fue recorriendo hacia atrás cada que Sasuke se subía más y más a la cama, cuando se dio cuenta ya había chocado contra las almohadas. _

_-¿Por qué huyes S.A.K.U.R.A?-Pregunto con esa media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, la ojijade simplemente se sonrojo más-Soy un cazador tranquilo- _

_-Que mal-La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior-Porque yo soy una presa muy feroz- _

_Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, era la primera vez que decía "una frase atrevida" a su punto de vista, pero el tono que el Uchiha utilizaba…sin duda era tentador. Sasuke soltó una carcajada al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba. La pelirosa coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de Sasuke y así jalarlo hacía ella para plantarle un beso en los labios, un beso desesperado. Sasuke descendió hasta llegar a su cuello, lo mordisqueó ligeramente, esto provoco un leve suspiro de Sakura, sus manos viajaban otorgando caricias a los muslos y piernas de la chica, la muchacha tan solo se dedicaba a acariciar la ancha espalda de su amigo, necesitaba sentir más del él, deslizó sus manos para despojarlo de su pantalón, él la ayudo con el "trabajo"… _

_-Me parece que no eres tan feroz después de todo-Le dijo Sasuke mientras continuaba mordiendo su cuello-Pero yo te supero en ese aspecto-De un solo tirón le quito el pequeño short y la pantaleta _

_-Pues tú no eres el cazador tranquilo que yo tenia en mente- _

_Sasuke se recostó ligeramente sobre Sakura, sus cuerpos se rozaron, ambos gimieron ante la fricción reciente, ella estaba a punto de enroscar sus piernas a la cadera de Sasuke pero el evitó aquella acción. _

_¿Se abría arrepentido? _

_Claro que no, con ambas manos flexionó las piernas de la pelirosa, después, con una sola mano se dedicó a acariciar el plano vientre de la joven, bajó hasta llegar a la ya húmeda intimidad de su amiga, NO, ella en esos momentos era más que su amiga, era su amante. _

_Tal vez próximamente, su novia. _

_Introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad inferior de la joven… _

_-¡Ah!-Se removió inquieta ante la nueva sensación-Mmm…-Era su primera vez, obviamente no era nada cómoda aquella invasión-C…con…cuidado Sasuke-kun…por…favor-Exclamo en un gemido _

_Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke… _

_-Seré lo más cuidadoso posible-Le contesto al momento de hundir sus dedos aun más-Debes estar tranquila…si no hago esto…tal vez luego…te duela más- _

_La respiración de Sakura se aceleró más, rápidamente calmó sus nervios, sabía que así sería pero confiaba en Sasuke, él jamás la lastimaría… _

_Sasuke lamió, mordió y succionó los senos de Sakura, sentía como aquellos senos se endurecían ante su tacto, saboreaba todo lo que estaba a su paso. _

_-Confío en ti-Se lo hizo saber _

_La sensación poco a poco fue haciéndose agradable, de un minuto a otro se vio sosteniéndose fuertemente de las cobijas, arqueó la espalda y el orgasmo los golpeó a ambos. Ambos estaban más excitados y sudorosos, cada vez deseaban(Y necesitaban) sentirse. _

_El aroma de sus cuerpos se combinaba con el calor de la habitación, daban la combinación perfecta del aroma a sexo. _

_Sakura se sostuvo con fuerza de la espalda de Sasuke(La cual nunca había dejado de agarrar), bajó sus piernas para descansar un poco… _

_-Sakur_a…-

_-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?, ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto al ver como el Uchiha se separaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama _

_-Hnn- _

_Se formó un ligero silencio… _

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-Sakura lo abrazo por atrás, si no fuera porque lo había abrazado por la espalda _

_Se hubiera reído(Un poco) al ver el fuerte sonrojo de Sasuke al momento en que sus senos chocaron contra su espalda. _

_-Hnn- _

_El Uchiha continuaba sin emitir algún comentario… _

_-No…- _

_-¿No, que cosa, Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto interesada(Y un poco molesta) para saber el motivo por el cual habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo _

_-No…estamos usando métodos anticonceptivos-Finalizó el Uchiha _

_La ligera risa de Sakura no se hizo esperar, Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño… _

_-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Sakura?-Su amiga no dejaba de reír-Hnn- _

_Sakura solía ser muy molesta pero, ahora si se estaba pasando de la raya… _

_-Eso es lo que te molesta?-Pregunto "inocentemente" Sakura _

_-Hnn-Definitivamente Sakura era molesta _

_-Tengo la solución- _

_Aún estando recargada sobre la espalda de Sasuke, lo obligó a que se inclinara levemente sobre uno de los cajones de la mesita que estaba cerca de su cama, el pelinegro prestó atención a cada movimiento de la chica de melena rosada, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa cuando Sakura sacaba su mano del cajón… _

_-Aquí esta tu solución-Exclamo Sakura al momento de depositar un condón en la mano de Sasuke y luego recostarse sobre su cama _

_-¿Debería preocuparme por saber que guardas muchos de "estos" en un cajón?-Preguntó el Uchiha con un deje de celos mientras se giraba para "enfrentar" a la Haruno _

_Mataría al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a Sakura antes que él, bueno, mataría a cualquiera que siquiera pensara en tener algo con la pelirosa… _

_-Mmm…tal vez-Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa _

_-Sakura-La voz de Sasuke daba miedo _

_-No todos somos "vírgenes" como tú, Sasuke, ¿Lo sabías?-Continuó la ojijade al ver el rostro lleno de ira que se portaba Sasuke _

_-Sakura- _

_La Haruno volvió a reírse, lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó para plantarle un gran beso. _

_-Solo tuya-Dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa-Ya lo notaras- _

_-Sakura…- _

_-¿Si?-Preguntó con un tono infantil _

_-Cállate- _

_-Me parece muy buena idea-_

_Sasuke disfrutaba de aquel beso… _

_Lo que estaba por ocurrir quedaría grabado en sus mentes para toda la vida… _

_Sería una noche especial para una acción especial… _

_-Te…necesito…Sakura-Los brazos de su amiga rodearon su cuello _

_Acariciaba sus senos, los cuales ya estaban erectos. _

_-Yo…también…Sasuke-kun…siempre-Un temblor y un sonrojo la cubrieron por completo, Sasuke se estaba posicionando entre sus piernas, un suspiro escapó de sus labios _

_Nuevamente estaban excitados… _

_Nuevamente sudorosos… _

_Juntos… _

_Como siempre habían estado aunque no se dieran cuenta… _

_Sus manos la acariciaban con suavidad pero con esa misma pasión que ameritaba el momento. _

_-Mhmm-Un gemido salió de los labios de Sakura, su pecho subía y bajaba, su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido en un maratón-Por favor…- _

_-¿Por favor que, Sakura?-Se maravillaba con los gestos de la pelirosa _

_-Hazme tuya…Ahora…- _

_Sasuke se colocó el condón, la idea de penetrarla sin necesidad de aquel preservativo era bastante grande, pues quería sentirla "completamente"… _

_Una mano traviesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquella "mano traviesa" le estaba sacando el preservativo… _

_Tan hermosa… _

_Tan perfecta para él… _

_-Sakura…-Ahogó un gemido, toda la piel se le erizó-¿Q…que haces?- _

_-Lo pensé mejor y…-Apenas y podía articular las palabras-Creo que no necesitamos esto…-Tiró el condón-Confío en ti…me cuidaras…¿Verdad?- _

_-Sabes que si-Colocó su pene en la entrada de Sakura, con delicadeza fue entrando, sintió las uñas de Sakura enterrarse en su espalda, sin embargo, no le dolía _

_Le excitaba aún más… _

_Y como Sakura había dicho… _

_Era solo de él… _

_Lo comprobó al encontrarse con una "barrera", aquella barrera que le indicaba que Sakura sería suya para siempre… _

_-Ahhhh…Mmm…¡Oh! Si…-No cabía duda que aquella fachada de adolescente inocente le quedaba a la perfección, Sasuke nunca imaginó que Sakura fuese tan sensual a la hora de gemir _

_-Shhh, tranquila Sakura…Agh- _

_Lagrimas de felicidad… _

_Un recuerdo hermoso… _

_Un leve sollozo de Sakura hiso que se detuviera un poco, aquella barrera de Sakura se había "eliminado", la besó con suavidad, acarició con ternura la mejilla de Sakura y limpió las lagrimas, él hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirosa, comenzó a moverse lento al momento en que la Haruno empezó a mover las caderas, indicándole que el dolor había cesado, Sasuke sentía la húmeda cavidad de Sakura abrirse más y más para darle paso a su miembro erecto, una sensación indescriptible los invadió, los ojos de ambos estaban oscurecidos por el placer, ella enredó sus piernas a las caderas de Sasuke. Definitivamente, el sexo entre ellos era maravilloso, no, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos no tenían sexo…ellos hacían el amor. _

_-¡Uhmm!...más rápido- _

_¿Quién diría que la niña que se había encontrado en el parque sería aquella a la que les estaba haciendo el amor? _

_Sasuke no se hiso del rogar, arremetió con fuerza en cada una de sus embestidas, Sakura sentía el calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina era exquisita, sentir el miembro de Sasuke entrar y salir de su intimidad era algo increíble, que estaba segura, querría volver a experimentar… _

_Unas embestidas más y el placer lo sacudió a ambos, todos los músculos se tensaron, Sakura arqueó la espalda y sus senos rozaron contra el pecho de Sasuke, ambos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos, sus cuerpos estaban agotados, Sakura sintió una extraña sensación en su vientre, Sasuke se había derramado en su interior… _

_Se dejaron caer a cada lado, necesitaban recuperar el aire, todas las energías gastadas… _

_-¿Te digo algo?, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Me has hecho muy feliz Sasuke-kun…muy feliz-Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, entrelazó sus piernas con las de Sasuke _

_-Te quiero-Murmuro Sasuke mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosados de la Haruno, no estaba seguro si Sakura había escuchado eso, pues cuando se fijó, ella ya estaba dormida. Besó su frente, la abrazó más… _

_¿Y ahora que sucedería?... _

-¿Sasuke?-La pelirosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Hmp-La jaló levemente y la abrazó nuevamente

Las personas subían al vagón, un movimiento brusco hiso que Sakura chocará un poco más contra Sasuke, al momento la pelirosa se sonrojo.


	3. Conflictos

Hola, este fic ya lo tenía bastante abandonado :P ya hasta se me había olvidado que lo publique aquí xD

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic es mío**

.

.

.

.

Aun le costaba asimilar que Sasuke era el primer hombre de su vida…_sexual_

Era su amigo…

¿Ahora como actuarían?

¿Qué pasaría?

En ambos corría el temor de que su amistad se fracturará, eso si era un temor inmenso…

Por un lado, Sakura siempre había dejado alto y claro que sentía atracción por Sasuke, eso no lo negaba ni un segundo, y es que él era atractivo, un gran amigo, era una gran persona en muchos aspectos, muy a pesar de la "apariencia" fría, calculadora, arrogante, bueno, tal vez un poco pero si alguien lo conocía bien, podía darse cuenta que era alguien valioso.

Pero de la atracción al amor, había un gran tramo…

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla, estaba dispuesta a besarla, e iba a hacerlo, los ojos de la ojijade se cerraron ante él, sus respiraciones eran cortantes, estaban a escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones chocaban más y más…

Cuando…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! ¡Hola! ¡Parece que si los pudimos alcanzar, ¡Que bueno!-Saludó el grupo de amigos-¡Uf!, parece que todos nosotros hoy íbamos con un retraso enorme, para nuestra desgracia la primera clase es con Anko, de seguro lo primero que hará será gritarnos…¡Par de gusanos!-Se burlaron e imitaron el tono de la profesora

Sasuke se separó de ella rápidamente…

Sus amigos no debían enterarse de que ellos habían pasado a un rango más allá de la amistad, al menos hasta que definiera muy bien su relación con Sakura, no quería dar por hecho que eran pareja cuando tal vez…Sakura no quisiera lo mismo

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludo con alegría la pelirosa-Si, eso parece-Contesto nerviosa

-Hnn, hola-Se limitó a decir Sasuke

La rubia jaló a Sakura…

-Cuenta, cuenta-Decía emocionada-¿Ya son novios?

Esa era Ino, siempre estaba deseando que Sasuke y Sakura fueran novios, es que los dos eran muy despistados como para darse cuenta que se amaban…

-¡Ino-cerda!-Reclamó la ojijade-Deja de estar diciendo idioteces-

-La única que hace idioteces eres tú, frentesota-Se defendió-Tienes a Sasuke como amigo y no aprovechas para declarártele-

-Eso no sucederá ni en tur mejores sueños-

-Sakura, hay veces en que agotas mi paciencia-Le dijo la rubia-Es que los dos son muy tontos, tu lo quieres, él te quiere y aun así no se declaran mutuamente. Ustedes definitivamente son los reyes del nerviosismo, si siguen así, van a morir siendo unos viejos solterones que se aman. Que miedosos son, yo que los creía más valientes-

Sakura negó…

En ese momento una pelirroja se les unió…

-Hola Sakura-Saludó la joven

-Hola Karin-Contestó la muchacha con gran sonrisa, siempre trataba así a la mayoría

.

.

New York, Estados Unidos…

-Ya se cumple un mes desde que tu hermana se fue a Japón, ¿No es así Hinata-chan?-Decía un rubio de ojos azules, bastante atractivo

-Si, me comentó que…conoció a un chico muy atractivo…-Respondía una peliazul de orbes opalinos, muy linda-Creo que su…nombre es Sai-

-Por cierto…¿Dónde esta Neji? Es tan extraño no verlo como tu guarura-

-Naruto…se quedó platicando con mi padre-

-¿Negocios?-

Hinata asintió levemente…

-Debe ser algo difícil para Neji tener que hacerse cargo tan pronto de la empresa que le heredó su padre-Comentó el rubio

-Para él no ha sido fácil adaptarse a nuestra familia, él cambio radicalmente desde la muerte de sus padres, mi tía estaba…embarazada de una niña…es por eso que me cuida mucho-

-Cuida mucho de ustedes-

-Por ese tiempo yo apenas comencé a conocerlos. De eso ya fue hace 10 años ¿No?-

-Si-

.

.

Esa tal Karin era una de las fangirl de Sasuke, claro que se le había hecho muy fácil hacerse amiga de Sakura, sabía perfectamente que la pelirosa era su pase directo a Sasuke Uchiha…

Más le valía llevarse bien con la dueña de orbes jade o jamás de los jamases saldría con Sasuke.

Sus demás amigos siempre se la pasaban diciéndole a Sakura que esa amistad con Karin no le traería nada bueno a su vida…

-¿Podríamos hablar en la hora libre? Por favor-Insistió la pelirroja-Necesito pedirte algo muy importante, ¿Si?-

-Claro-

-Gracias…amiga, me harás un gran favor-

La pelirroja se fue a otro lugar del vagón…

-Frentesota, debes reconsiderar esa amistad con Karin, no te traerá nada bueno el que te juntes con esa chica, saldrás muy lastimada, eso te lo aseguro-Le previno Ino

-Es mi amiga al igual que tú Ino y no me pasara nada, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría sucederme?-

-Que quite a Sasuke…por ejemplo-

-No te entiendo, Ino-

-Y volvemos a lo mismo, que distraída estas hoy. Ya te dije que tú estas enamorada de Sasuke, solo que no lo quieres aceptar. No me lo niegues que te conozco desde antes que Uchiha-

-Por unas semanas-

-Pero te conozco más, ese no es el punto. El punto es que tú amas a Sasuke-

-Yo no lo amo…solo me gusta-

-No te engañes Sakura, tú lo amas y terminaras con él, te lo aseguro-

Sasuke no prestaba atención a la conversación de Sakura pues el platicaba con Kiba…

-¿Entonces mis tíos no están?-Pregunto Kiba

-No, Kakashi tenía que "llevar" a Shizune-Respondió Sasuke-Ya sabes como es Kakashi, puede que parezca "distraído" pero cuando se trata de que Shizune salé, va con ella para espantarle a todo el que trate de posar su mirada sobre ella-

-No imagino cuando mi tía y él tengan una hija, hará todo lo posible para que su hija sea monja-

-Ten eso seguro, es probable que ya se encuentre buscando un convento-Se burló Sasuke

-Si-

.

.

-Konan, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-Gritaba el hermano de Sasuke

-Ya voy-Le contestaba la peliazul que bajaba las escaleras

-Ya era hora que bajaras-

-No es mi culpa-Se defendió la peliazul-Eso te pasa por no dejarme dormir en TODA la noche-

-Hmp-

-Sera divertido, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermanita cuando sepa que seré su nueva profesora-

-Al menos lo tuyo no es tanta responsabilidad, yo me aburriré entre tanto papeleo como el nuevo presidente de la compañía-

Konan e Itachi se habían casado 2 años antes…

.

.

Al llegar a la preparatoria Konoha todos pensaron que sería un día más entre profesores y clases aburridas, sin embargo, estalló la bomba para Ino cuando vio que Sai Uchiha (Su novio y primo de Sasuke) se estaba besando libremente con una castaña de orbes opalinos, que claramente se notaba, era de secundaria. Todos se quedaron callados…

-¡Ino!-Exclamo MUY sorprendido el pelinegro al ver a la rubia-Yo te puedo explicar…-

La rubia estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se detuvo, no se iba a rebajar al nivel de Sai…

-No hay nada que explicar-Soltó Ino

Ni una bofetada, ni nada…

Simplemente se fue de largo…

Kiba le envió una mirada asesina…

Sakura frunció el ceño, su amiga Ino estaba muy dolida…

Y Sasuke, él simplemente ignoro al idiota de su primo…

.

.

-Kakashi, debes regresar a Tokio, esta semana son los exámenes de la preparatoria y no es justo que te quedes aquí solo por mí-Explicó una pelinegra a la cual se le notaban unos 5 meses de embarazo-¿Regresaras?-

-Esta bien-Contesto el peligris-Además tengo que hablar con Asuma, tiene que pasarme la administración mensual de la empresa-

-¿Lo ves? Si tienes cosas que hacer, vete ahora-Exclamo sonriente la mujer

-Yo regresaré con mi madre, recuerda que ella también tiene un curso y justo hoy lo termina-

-Eso me suena mucho mejor, Shizune-

Sora Haruno era hermano de Taichi Haruno, ellos eran dueños de Haru Corp. la cual era una empresa de modas en Japón. Sora Haruno se había casado con Tsume Inuzuka (Veterinaria), pero había muerto debido a una enfermedad justo 2 meses antes del nacimiento de Kiba (De allí que el castaño llevara el apellido de su madre Tsume). Taichi se había casado con Maya Hatake, ellos eran los padres de Konan y Sakura. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que Kiba manejara la empresa cuando concluyera sus estudios, por lo tanto Asuma Sarutobi (Amigo de la familia) era el encargado temporal, claro, que tenía que darle un informe mensual a Kakashi.

.

.

En una hotel lujoso de Japón…

-¿Qué tiene en mente, Señorita Hana?-Pregunto una pelinegra de orbes rojizos

-Algo muy divertido para todos-Exclamo con una sonrisa una castaña de unos 20 años-Por el momento no creo que sea conveniente revelarle quien soy, mi verdadera familia vivió pensando que yo estaba muerta-

La mujer que acompañaba a la joven desvió la mirada…

-Descuida, no te guardo rencor, tu has sido mi nana prácticamente, ¿Verdad, Kurenai?-

-Si-

-Además, debemos recordar que quienes te obligaron a convertirme en Hana Yamamoto fueron mis padres adoptivos-Recordó la castaña-Te viste obligada en conseguirles una hija…que fui yo-

-Me sigo lamentando, por 20 años su verdadera familia la dio por muerta-

-Eso ya no importa-

-¿Cómo se acercara a su familia?-

-Por el momento deseo acercarme a la familia Uchiha, se que son grandes amigos, es el primer paso. Para ellos será difícil saber la verdad, lo mejor será que primero me gane su confianza-

Hana Yamamoto había llegado recientemente a Tokio, anteriormente radicaba en Hong Kong…

-Ya los contacto, ¿Cierto?-

-Claro, hoy tengo una cita a primera hora con Uchiha Itachi-

.

.

-Si te vas a estar lamentando por Yamanaka será mejor que me largue-Dijo la castaña-No estoy de humor para ver como te lamentas por ella. Tengo clases-

-Espera un poco Hanabi-

-Tengo clases, arregla las cosas con Ino, lo que mejor te venga en gana, solo no me busques más-

-Pero…-

-Decídete de una buena vez Sai, o continua o termina, así de sencillo, sin trabas al asunto. No soy la clase de persona que le fascine ser la manzana de la discordia, mi paciencia se agota, ¿Captaste el mensaje? Así que ¿Cuál es tú decisión?-

Sai guardo silencio…

-Adiós. Que te valla bien con Ino. Ni se te ocurra buscarme, ya no quiero problemas-

.

.

-¿Qué mi hermano hiso que? Pedazo de imbécil-Cuestionaba una castaña de orbes del mismo tono-Sai es un idiota, no te preocupes Ino, lo pondré en su lugar-

-Gracias Tenten-Decía tristemente la rubia-Pero no quiero que tengas problemas-

-No te preocupes, si yo siempre lo he dicho…mi hermano es un idiota-

-Todas nosotras lo vamos a golpear-Apoyaron Sakura, Shion y Matsuri

-Si, no voy a defender a mi hermano si él tuvo la culpa. Menos si lastimo a una amiga que aprecio-

-Yo sabía que Sai era un tarado-Comentó Kiba

-Si se quieren vengar de él…háganlo, solo no me metan en problemas a mí-Advirtió Sasuke

-Siempre hemos sabido que Sai no es de tu agrado-Dijo Shion-Es normal que no lo defiendes-

-La única con cordura es Tenten-Explicó Sasuke

.

.

-¿Qué tienes, Hanabi?-Pregunto preocupado una castaño

-Nada, Konohamaru. Gracias por venir-Agradeció la ojiperla castaña

-Fue el tarado de Sai-Afirmó Konohamaru

-No tiene importancia-

-Luego me contaras lo que hizo "el raro"-

-Si-

-Por el momento hay que llegar al colegio-

.

.

-¿Habla enserio, tío?-Cuestionaba un joven castaño de orbes opalinos

-Claro-Afirmaba un hombre muy parecido al muchacho-Solo te pido que no se lo comentes por ahora a Hinata-

-Como usted diga-

.

.

¡¿Por qué no podía concentrarse?

_-Descuida, fue un accidente-Sasuke sonrió divertido al verla disculparse infinidad de veces-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Como te llamas tu?- _

_-Sakura Haruno-Sonrió con mas tranquilidad _

Aquel día se presentaron…

El día en que su amistad nació…

.

Minutos más tarde…

.

.

Alguien entró al salón, todo mundo prestaba atención…

-¡Kya!-Gritó Sakura

Todo el mundo se giro para verla, le miraron como si estuviera loca…

-Deja de gritar-Exigió Konan

-¿Tu eres la nueva profesora?-Cuestiono la pelirosa

-Si, y agradecería que me hables con más respeto-

.

.

-Joven Uchiha, la Señorita Yamamoto lo esta esperando en su oficina-Explicó la secretaría

-¿De la empresa de Hong Kong?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

Itachi entró a la oficina y prácticamente se quedo mudo con la imagen que tenía, Hana Yamamoto era una mujer hermosa…

Hana por su lado, no negaba que Uchiha Itachi era un hombre sumamente atractivo…

Le sonrió de una forma bastante "tentadora"…

Esto solo significaba una cosa…

Entre Konan Haruno y Hana Yamamoto existiría una rivalidad amorosa por Itachi Uchiha…

Minutos después…

-¡Un momento!-Grito Sakura

-¿Ahora que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto algo enojada Konan

-Se supone que nuestra primera clase era con la profesora Anko-

-Dara clases en otro salón, por lo tanto yo tomaré su lugar, ¿Satisfecha con la respuesta?-

-Si-

-Excelente, porque ya no quiero interrupciones-Advirtió Konan-Sakura, sabes muy bien que no acostumbro a repetir las cosas, no va conmigo-

-Entendido-Dijo con desgana la pelirosa

.

.

-Vamos-Decía Kurenai a una pequeña de 10 años

-Si mamá-Contestó

La niña se parecía mucho a Kurenai, el mismo color de ojos y el cabello negro intenso…

-Mami-

-¿Si?-

-¿Mi hermana Moegui ya esta en su nuevo colegio?-

-Así es-

-¡Que bien! ¡Seguro que se divertirá mucho!-

-Eso es muy seguro-

.

.

-Un placer conocerlo finalmente-Exclamo Hana

-Igualmente-Le respondió Itachi

.

.

Konohamaru y Hanabi se encontraban tomando la clase…

-Parece que ha llegado-Exclamo el profesor en cuanto escucho el toqueteo de la puerta

-¿Quién será?-Murmuro Konohamaru

-Quien sabe, pero es raro que un alumno se integre a finales del año-Exclamo Hanabi

-Bien-Comenzó a decir el profesor-Les presento a Moegui Yuhi-

Al salón entro una jovencita de cabellera naranja, su cabello era largo y lacio; sus mejillas parecían estar sonrojadas, sus orbes negros demostraban alegría, parecía una niña dulce y agradable…

-¡Mucho gusto!-Exclamo feliz

Konohamaru parecía idiota, se quedó embobado viendo a su nueva compañera…

-¿Y a este que bicho le pico?-Se pregunto Hanabi al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba

.

.

A la hora del descanso en Konoha…

-Los dejo un rato-Dijo Sakura-Tengo que hablar con Karin

Todos sus amigos se quedaron viendo como la pelirosa se marchaba…

-¿Qué tiene que hablar Sakura con la zanahoria?-Cuestiono Tenten

-Que importa-Exclamo Ino-Esa pelos de tomate siempre esta buscando la forma de sacarle provecho al "corazón de pollo" que tiene Sakura-

-Eso si-Apoyaron Matsuri y Shion

-Hnn-¿Dijo? Sasuke

-Yo también me voy-Exclamo Kiba-Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, los veo en la cafetería ¿Les parece bien?-

-Como quieras-Respondió Matsuri-Aprovechamos para ir al salón de Gaara, Tema-chan y Kankuro para que también nos acompañen a comer-

-Y a Shino-Recordó Shion

-Cierto-Exclamo Tenten

-A estas horas Chouji ya debe estar comiendo con Kin en una mesa de la cafetería-Comentó Ino algo desanimada

-Absolutamente si-Apoyaron todos

.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Genial! ¡Que emoción!-Grito Hana mientras abrazaba a Itachi-¿Enserio? ¿Si me ayudaras a buscar una casa?-

-Claro, mi familia tiene amistades que se relacionan con ese tema, será fácil-Le respondió Itachi mientras se separaba ligeramente de la castaña

-Muchas gracias-Hana se separó del pelinegro-Cambiando de tema, investigue un poco-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Bueno, lo básico, las relaciones de otras empresas con Sharingan Corp.-

-Aja, ¿Y?-

-Se que hay "muchos" negocios con Haruno Corp. ¿Puedo saber porque?-

-Claro, esa empresa pertenece a la familia de mi esposa Konan-

-¿Estas casado?-Exclamo riéndose

-Si, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-¡Oh! Disculpa, no te ofendas, es que no pareces del tipo que le gusten las relaciones largas-

-Hnn, eso dicen, pero ya vez-

.

.

-¿Y bien, Karin?-

-La verdad es…tú eres la mejor amiga de Sasuke-Comenzó a decir la pelirroja-Me preguntaba si tal vez a ti te gustaría ayudarme un poco-

-¿Ayudarte con que?-Indagó la pelirosa-No entiendo-

-Que si…¿Podrías ayudarme a ser la novia de Sasuke?-

Un balde de agua para la Haruno….

Sakura rió nerviosamente…

-Pues, es que yo…no podría ayudarte con eso-

-Lo sabía-Murmuro la pelirroja-Eran ciertos esos rumores, eres la novia de Sasuke-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

La amistad era una de las cosas que Sakura ponía muy por encima de ella, ya había tenido suficiente de perder a una amiga, eso mismo le había sucedido con Ino (Sakura había tenido la culpa), aunque por suerte se había arreglado las cosas antes de perder la amistad de la Yamanaka definitivamente…

-Te ayudaré-

-Gracias-

.

.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Bastardo Uchiha!-Gritó Kiba

-Ah, pero si eres tú-Dijo Sai con flojera- ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas? ¿Pulgoso, chico perro? ¿O era colmillo?-Se burló-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿De ti? Nada en absoluto-Le respondió Kiba

-Entonces lárgate-

-Si, me largo-Exclamo el Inuzuka-Pero antes…-

En menos de un segundo Kiba se había lanzado sobre Sai Uchiha.

-¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Ino!-Le reclamaba el castaño sin dejar de golpearlo

.

.

-¡A comer! ¡A comer!-Gritaban Shion y Matsuri

-Raras-Exclamaron todos

-¡Vamos! ¡Apuren el paso! ¡Allí hay una mesa!-Gritaron la castaña y la rubia mientras jalaban de la mano a 2 chicos pelirrojos

El que iba de la mano de Matsuri era Gaara, el otro chico que más que pelirrojo era castaño se llamaba Kankuro (Hermano de Gaara)…

-Matsuri es la única que puede tratar así con Gaara-Exclamo Tenten

-Si-Apoyó Ino-A mi me da miedo tan solo con hablarle-Comentó mientras reía-De cómo Shion trata a Kankuro pues eso es normal, Kankuro es más relajado-

-Hnn-

-Mejor a callar todo el mundo, porque mi primo pertenece al Club de Gaara-Comentó Tenten mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

-¿Y cual es ese grupo?-Dijo "inocentemente" la Yamanaka

-Pues a los chicos que siempre traen una cara de enojados que solo ellos saben como se aguantan esa personalidad-Contestó Chouji

-Dejen de decir tonterías-Les respondió Shino

-Me divierto muchísimo con ustedes-Dijo la rubia, Temari, la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro-Pero apresuremos el paso, quiero ver a Shikamaru, me dijo que esperaría en la cafetería-

-Así que el problemático ya esta en una mesa-Exclamo Sasuke, con lo flojo que es, yo creía que le daría pereza adelantarse un poco-

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso-Bufo Temari

Llegaron a las mesas…

-Que extraño-Habló nuevamente Temari-No esta Shikamaru-

-Uhmm, ¿A dónde habrá ido?-Cuestiono Ino-Tampoco están Chouji y Kin-

.

.

-¡Sakura!-Gritaba Shikamaru

-Ah…Hola Shikamaru-Saludo sonriente la pelirosa-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Eso no importa ahora-Dijo agitadamente el pelinegro-Debes ir conmigo-

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono algo asustada la pelirosa

-¡Kiba esta peleando con Sai! Esto es problemático-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Están en el jardín!-

Sakura y Shikamaru corrieron lo más rápido que podían…

.

.

-¡Chicos!-Gritaban Kin y Chouji

-¡Hola!-Saludaron todos-¿Qué les pasa? Están muy agitados-

-¡Tienen que venir! ¡Kiba esta peleando con Sai!-

Ino se quedo sorprendida, ¿Kiba y Sai peleando? ¿Por qué?

.

.


	4. Escape

Hola! Bueno, siento el retraso (nuevamente xD) con los fics, pero es que ahorita mismo ando super resfriada T.T jajajaja riendome de mi propia desgracia xD en fin, aki les traigo el nuevo cap de Usotsuki, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic es mío**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konan se encontraba tomando una taza de café, dar clases era un poco estresante, pero al mismo tiempo era divertido…

-Buenos días-Saludo un castaño de orbes negros

-Buenos días-

El castaño puso toda su atención en la peliazul…

-¿Eres una nueva alumna?-

Konan poso la mirada sobre el castaño…

-¿Disculpe?-

-He dicho que eres una nueva alumna-

Konan comenzó a reír…

-¿Tan joven me veo que me confunden con una colegiala?-

-¿Me equivoco?, ¿Entonces que haces aquí?-

-Soy la nueva profesora, mi nombre es Konan Haru…Uchiha, mi apellido es Uchiha-

-Valla, mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, también soy profesor, doy clases desde hace 4 años-

-Interesante-Sonrió-Es bueno llevarme con alguien el primer día-

-Si, los alumnos son algo estresantes-

-Concuerdo contigo, a partir de hoy le daré clases a mi hermana y a mi primo-

-¿Tienes una hermana y un primo aquí?-

-Si-

-No eres de las personas que le dan privilegios a sus conocidos, ¿Verdad?-

-No, siempre le he inculcado a mi hermana y a mi primo el lograr triunfos por su propio merito-

-Excelente, eso es bueno-

-Si-

-Ese broche que llevas en el cabello te queda realmente bien-

Konan se sonrojo levemente…

-Gracias, es un regalo que me hicieron por mi cumpleaños, es mi flor favorita-

Genma se acercó un poco más hacia la peliazul…

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tiene una inscripción muy pequeña en la orilla de los pétalos-

-Lo sé-

-Dice _Yutaka: "Ángel de dios"_-Leyó el castaño

-Así solía decirme mi padre, cuando me regalaron este broche, pensaron en que era el obsequio perfecto-Se explicó la peliazul-Me dieron varios broches-Rió ante sus palabras-Pero cada uno es valioso, cada que me pongo uno, lo cuido pensando como si no hubiese otro-

-Eso es…maravilloso, supongo-

.

.

-¡Detente!-Sakura separó a Kiba y Sai-¡Suficiente!-

-Se acabo el espectáculo-Apoyo Shikamaru

-Cálmate, Kiba-Sakura sostenía por la cintura a su primo

-Tú también-Exclamo Shikamaru, él sostenía a Sai

-¡¿Qué me calme?-Bufo el pelinegro-¡Este pulgoso se me vino encima a golpes!-

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Bastardo!-Seguía gritando el Inuzuka

Sus amigos llegaron en ese preciso momento…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kiba?-Reclamo Ino mientras empujaba a Sai y corría a auxiliar al castaño

-¡Yo no le hice nada!-Se defendió el pelinegro

-No te creo-Bufo la rubia

El resto se mantenía en silencio…

-¿Y tú? Pedazo de idiota-Sakura golpeo en el hombro a Kiba-¿Quieres meterte en problemas?-La ojijade empezó a zarandearlo-Eres un tarado de primera, ¿Por qué haces estupideces?-

-Para defender a Ino-

Todos sus amigos (E Ino aún más) se quedaron sorprendidos con aquella respuesta…

-Ese bastardo solo la lastimó-Se limpió la sangre de su labio

-Que romántico-Exclamaron soñadoramente Matsuri y Shion

-¿Romántico?-Indagó Temari-Nada de romántico-

-Eso fue una tontería-Afirmó Shino

-¿Qué diantres se supone que tienes en la cabeza?-Cuestiono Gaara

-Aire, porque cerebro, lo dudo-Complemento Kankuro

-Esa no es manera de arreglar las cosas-Afirmaron Chouji y Kin

-Concuerdo con todos ellos-Dijo Sasuke-Te has echado la soga al cuello con el director-

-Tan impulsivo como siempre-Exclamo Tenten

-Al menos defiéndeme-Sugirió Sai a su hermana Tenten

-A mi ni me metas en esto-Se explicó rápidamente la castaña-Tú solito te has buscado ese pleito, y esta mal que yo lo diga, se supone que debería defenderte, pero…bien merecido te lo tienes-

-¡¿Qué?-Grito Sai al ver que su hermana le "daba la espalda"

-Gracias-Exclamo Ino, le sonrió a Kiba y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-Demonios, ¿Por qué me golpeas?-Se quejo el castaño

-Porque no dejas de hacer estupideces, me preocupaste-Respondió la Yamanaka

Sakura simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente…

Ahora si que estaban en problemas, o al menos Kiba los tenía…

-Conversar contigo es muy interesante, Hana-Exclamo Itachi

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo divertida la castaña

-¿Y donde estarán las instalaciones de tú empresa? Me has comentado de la búsqueda de una casa pero nada de un edificio para tú empresa-

-Eso ya lo tengo arreglado, para mudarme necesite arreglar ese asunto-

-En eso tienes toda la razón, ¿Qué pasara con el edificio de China?-

-Aquel lugar será vendido a Shinobu Kajiura en cuanto yo quede oficialmente instalada aquí en Tokio-Explicó la mujer

-Si no me estoy equivocando, Shinobu Kajiura vive aquí en Tokio-

-Exacto, ambos tenemos motivos por los cuales debemos cambiar de lugar. El necesita vivir en Hong Kong, tanto como yo en Tokio, mi familia siempre ha hecho negocios con Shinobu-

-Entiendo, un buen plan, sabes como resolver tus problemas de forma inmediata, eres una mujer llena de talento-

-Gracias, ¿Estas ocupado en el almuerzo?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar, te presentaré a Kurenai y a sus hijas-

-Suena bien, yo tengo un compromiso más tarde-

-¿Con tú mujer?-

-Si, es profesora de Konoha-

-¿Y no sería más lógico que pasaras a buscarla?-

-No, supongo que siendo su primer día de clases, habrá hecho amistad con alguien y saldrán-

-Valla, eres un esposo bastante flexible-Hana se acerco demasiado al rostro de Itachi-Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tenerte a su lado. Felicidades por Konan-

.

.

-Aun falta para que termine el descanso, toca mi siguiente clase-Exclamo Konan al observar el reloj de su mano, un regalo de Itachi por supuesto

-Me preguntaba, ¿Estas libre después de clases?-Indagó Genma

-Uhm…Si, estoy libre-Respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul

-Entonces no se diga más, saldremos después de clases-

-Claro-

.

.

-¡Hola!-Saludaba alegremente Konohamaru mientras seguía a Moegui-¡Hola! ¡Yuhi Moegui!-

Y por estar tan distraído.

-¿Me hablas a m…-Moegui trató de darse la media vuelta y "encarar" a la persona que le hablaba

Tropezó

Todos los alumnos que caminaban por el largo pasillo del instituto comenzaron a reír ante la torpeza de Sarutobi Konohamaru, sobre todo cuando el castaño se encontraba encima de una Moegui bastante sonrojada.

.

.

-¿Sakura?-Pronunció Kiba

-Kiba Inuzuka-Dijo con voz "tétrica" la ojijade, se acercó lentamente al castaño, lo tomó de la camisa y luego-¡Tarado!-Comenzó a sacudirlo-¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? Te has provocado un gran problema por culpa de Sai-

-Señorita Haruno, ¿Podría soltar a Inuzuka?-Ordenó un anciano

Hiruzen Sarutobi, director de aquella escuela.

-¡Kya! Director Sarutobi-Exclamo Sakura e inmediatamente soltó a Kiba

-¿Me podría hacer un favor?-Indagó el profesor

-Claro-

-Valla por su hermana Konan-Ordenó el hombre-Mientras tanto yo estaré en mi oficina-Se dio la vuelta para marcharse-Uchiha Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, acompáñenme a la dirección-

-Kuso ¡¿Por qué?-Se quejo inmediatamente el primo de Sasuke-¡Yo no comencé ninguna pelea! ¡Este salvaje se me lanzó encima como el perro que es!-

Kiba simplemente lo ignoró, después de todo, no quería empeorar su situación…

-Exactamente, no comenzó la pelea, pero ahora me lo llevaré por su mal vocabulario-

Ino continuaba al lado de Kiba…

-¿Te acompaño?-

-Descuida, iré solo-Le contestó el castaño

-Bien-Exclamo Ino mientras le sonreía

.

.

-¿Qué le pasa a Konohamaru? -Pregunto una chica pelirroja de orbes verdes, se parecía ligeramente a Karin-Parece que esta en la luna-Comentó con diversión-Se cayó encima de esa pobre chica-Continuó riendo-Yo sabía que era torpe, pero nunca a estos extremos-

Era la hermana menor de Karin.

-Yo que se, Hanako-Contestó Hanabi-Supongo que está pensando en…"Moegui-chan"-El nombre de la nueva alumna lo dijo en un tono gracioso, intentando imitar a Konohamaru

La pelirroja empezó a reír…

-Aunque ese pequeño accidente que tuvo con Moegui-chan puede ayudarle-

-¿En que le puede ayudar?-Indagó Hanabi-¿En que Yuhi-chan lo vea como un completo idiota que tiene 2 pies izquierdos que solo hacen que bese el suelo seguido?

-Ah…no exactamente, pero bueno, dejémoslo así, tú tienes tú teoría y yo la mía-

-Claro, lo que digas. Cada vez te comportas igual de rara que Karin-

-¡Un momento! Para la comparación. A comparación de mi hermana, yo no soy una obsesiva compulsiva por un chico, y no le quito los novios a las chicas-Se defendió la pelirroja de orbes verdes-Yo si tengo un buen sentido común-

-Eso si, si no fuera así, serías un caso perdido-

Hanako volvió a reír…

-Cambiando de tema-¿Qué paso con ese chico de la preparatoria?-

-Ni me recuerdes a ese idiota, tiene menos cerebro que cucaracha-

.

.

-Konan-

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura?-Cuestiono la peliazul-Te notas un poco agitada, ¿Tienes problemas?-

-Es Kiba-

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-El director Hiruzen-sama se lo ha llevado a dirección, golpeo a Sai-

-¿Por qué?-Indagó bastante impresionada la mujer

-¿Tu porque crees?-

-Ino-Acertó Konan-Descuida, iré en este momento, aunque no es difícil suponer que Kiba quedará suspendido unos cuantos días-

-Lo imagino-Exclamo la pelirosa-Iré al salón, Ino debe estar allá-

.

.

-No necesitamos jalarnos del cabello para saber que suspenderán a Kiba-Comentó Shikamaru

-Kiba es idiota-Dijo Sasuke-Al menos hubiese golpeado a Sai fuera de la escuela-

-Adoras a tú primo-Dijo irónicamente Temari

-¿Quieres dejar de comer un momento?-Regañó Kin a Chouji-Será mejor que vallamos con Kiba-

-Supongo que si-Añadió Temari

-Aunque nuestra presencia no hará que por arte de magia Kiba se libere de su castigo-Dijo Chouji mientras continuaba comiendo sus frituras-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tenten?-

-Fue a dirección, le toca hacerla de enfermera con su hermano-Respondió Gaara

-¿Y que esperamos?-Gritaron emocionadas Matsuri y Shion-¡Vamos con Kiba para apoyarlo!-

-¡Si!-Exclamo Kankuro-¡Vamos!-

Matsuri, Shion y Kankuro salieron corriendo rumbo a la dirección.

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde esta Ino?-Cuestiono Temari

-Fue rumbo al salón-Le respondió Sasuke-Hnn-

.

.

-Expulsado 1 semana-Sentencio Hiruzen-Y usted, Uchiha Sai, se quedara después de clases para "labor social", ¿Entendió?-

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?-Se defendió el pelinegro

-No empezó, pero si respondió-Explicó el director-Ahora salga a la enfermería, su hermana Tenten debe estar esperando para curarle esas heridas-

-Si-

Sai se levantó de la silla y salió rápidamente de la dirección.

-En cuanto a usted joven Inuzuka, solo esperaremos a que llegue su prima Konan, debida la ausencia de Kakashi-

-Cómo diga-

.

.

-¿Qué haces con tú mochila?-Pregunto bastante curiosa la ojijade

-¿No es obvio?-Contraatacó Ino-Seguramente expulsaran a Kiba-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y? Pues planeo irme con él-

-¿Qué? ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo de tu cabeza, Ino? ¿Piensas fugarte de clases?-

-Hay cosas que debo arreglar-Dijo sonriente la rubia-¿Me cubrirás?-Colocó la carita más convincente que pudo-Por favor-

-Está bien, aun no se que pasa por tú mente, pero te cubriré-

-¡Te quiero más que ayer!-Dijo Ino mientras abrazaba-Te cubriré de la misma forma cuando quieras escaparte con Sasuke-

-¿Sigues con lo mismo?-

-Ah…di lo que quieras, eso no sucederá-

-Sigue negándolo-

-¿Quieres que te ayude o no?-

-Si, si, si-

-Bien, entonces cierra el pico-

-Lo que ordenes, frente de marquesina-Contestó divertida la rubia

.

.

-¡Demonios! Como duele esto-Se quejaba Sai al sentir como su labio partido parecía reventar por la hinchazón-Genial-

-En verdad te molió a golpes-Decía Tenten entre risas

-Deja de burlarte-Le contestó su hermano

-Te veras fatal cuando presentes tú cuadro en la galería de arte, todos preguntaran que te paso-

-Como sea-

-¿Cómo dices eso? Por fin tienes una oportunidad de que coloquen tus cuadros en una galería y te presentaras con una mejilla hinchada, un ojo prácticamente morado, además de que cojeas por las patadas en la pierna-

-Al menos te preocupas por mí-

-Eres mi hermano, puedes llegar a ser muy bastardo pero aún así eres mi hermano-

-¿Eso es un cumplido? Porque no lo parece exactamente-

-Algo así-

-Estúpido perro sin modales-Se quejaba Sai mientras su hermana le limpiaba las heridas-¿Cómo se le ocurre golpearme a mí?-

-Será mejor que te calles-Tenten le dio un pequeño golpe en su moretón

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le lanzó una mirada asesina a la castaña y la pellizcó levemente el brazo en señal de queja-Se supone que debes defenderme-

-No te voy a defender y no me pellizques, sabes que odio eso-Reclamó Tenten-Eso te pasó por traicionar a Ino, Kiba solo defendió a su amiga-

-¿Amiga?-Bufó el pelinegro-Al demonio con eso…seguramente Ino se revuelca con el perro como la p…-

El primo de Sasuke no pudo continuar con aquella oración, puesto que hermana le había dado una bofetada.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si vas a decir idioteces, entonces será mejor que te cures tú solo-

Tenten salió muy enojada de la enfermería.

.

.

-Me pregunto si Hana estará cumpliendo sus propósitos-Se cuestionó Kurenai

.

.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Kiba?-Cuestionaron Shion y Matsuri

-Si, si. Estoy bien, solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños-Respondió el pelinegro

-Ahora si te descontaste al Uchiha-Comentó Kankuro

-Por supuesto, soy mejor que ese "chico tarado, sonrisa de psicópata"-Añadió Kiba

-Me hubiera gustado tener la misma oportunidad de acabarlo a golpes-Opinó Chouji mientras comía con más prisa sus frituras-Es un idiota, además su sonrisa es muy rara-

-Yo opino que es gay-Exclamo Lee-Un gay muy extraño-

-Si-Apoyó Kiba mientras reía

-¿Gay? Eso puedo creértelo, pero en rareza nadie te supera-Molestó Gaara a Rock Lee

-Opino igual-Volvió a opinar Chouji

-¡Dejen de molestarme!-Se quejó el pelinegro

-Maldito insecto-Fue lo único que menciono Shino

-Si-Dijo Kin

El resto se carcajeaba ante los comentarios.

-¡Hey! ¡Viejo! Por un segundo, ¿Quieres dejar de comer?-Regañaba Shikamaru a su amigo-Estas comiendo por todos nosotros, es problemático-

-Kiba, te dejamos, el descanso está a punto de terminar y no hemos desayunado-Exclamó el grupo

-Ok, nos vemos luego-

.

.

-Muy a pesar de vivir en China toda mi vida, no soy de allí-

-¿No?-Indagó Itachi-Entonces… ¿De donde eres?-

-Nací aquí en Japón, en Tokio para ser más exactos-

-Eso si es sorprendente-Itachi checó la pantalla de su celular-La reservación que hiciste es dentro de 5 horas, ¿Quieres ir a un sitio especial?-

-Si…conozco el lugar prefecto-

-Entonces vamos-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Adelante-

-¿Konan y tú han pesado en tener hijos muy pronto?-

Itachi casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar las palabras.

-¿A que viene eso?-

-Es que dices que ya llevan 2 años de matrimonio feliz, ¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de integrar a alguien en su familia?-

-No me he detenido a pensar en eso-

-Oh-

.

.

-Comprendo muy bien sus palabras, Hiruzen-sama, descuide-Exclamó Konan-Hablaré de esto con mi tío Kakashi para informarle-

Konan salió de la dirección.

-¿Muchos problemas?-Indagó Genma-No traes buena cara-

-Expulsaron a mi primo-

-Entonces si fue serio el asunto, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?-

-Kiba golpeó a Uchiha Sai, le dejo varios moretones-

.

.

-Descuida, solo fue un accidente-Respondió Moegui-¿Serías muy amable y mostrarme el colegio?-

-¡Claro!-Exclamo Konohamaru-Y de paso te presento a Hanabi y Hanako-

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-

-Unas amigas-

.

.

-Aquí está tú mochila-Exclamo Ino mientras le entregaba su mochila

-Gracias-

-Ahora si podemos irnos-

-¿De que hablas, Ino?-Indagó el castaño-¿Por qué llevas tú mochila? ¿A dónde vas tú?-

-¿No es lógico? Me fugaré unas clases-

-No hagas eso-

-Hay algo que debo decirte-Le confesó la rubia

Kiba suspiró.

-Bien, vamos antes que te vean-

-¡Si!-

.

.

-Podría hacer que también te suspendan por ayudar a que Yamanaka se escape-

A Sakura se le erizó la piel ante ese comentario, Sasuke le estaba hablando al oído.


	5. Decisiones

Hola, desde hace días iba a actualizar pero tuve muchos problemas para subir el cap y de otros fics, la pagina estaba en mi contra ¬¬U, quien sabe que pasó pero al fin cedió la página, gracias al cielo. Por cierto, ahora si estoy de vacaciones, así que como dije, ya verán más avances mios.

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

"Usotsuki"

-Estoy segura que no me acusaras-Murmuro la ojijade un poco nerviosa

-¿No te gustaría fugarte también unas clases?-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces te acusaré

-Llevo conociéndote desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy segura que no me acusaras-Murmuro la ojijade un poco nerviosa–No puedes acusarme, ¿O si?-

-Hmp-No le respondería la pregunta, pero vaya que la pelirosa tenía razón-Y con lo que acabas de decir, tengo una idea, ¿No te gustaría fugarte también unas clases, Sakura? Solo por el día de hoy romperás las reglas, ¿Qué dices?-Propuso tranquilamente-Me estoy aburriendo en clases, quiero divertirme un poco-

-Debes estar bromeando, Sasuke-Exclamo Sakura-No pienso saltarme las clases, no lo haré, y creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle, tendremos exámenes-

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué dejaste que tú amiga la rubia se fuera con Kiba?-Indagó-¿No te preocupa que tú mejor amiga no presente un examen?-

-Ino y Kiba son expertos en poner excusas para no tener problemas cuando rompen las reglas-Le recordó la Haruno-Y por el contrario, en mi caso, prefiero no meterme en líos porque soy pésima para mentir-

-Tienes un exagerado sentido de la obediencia-Comentó sin tapujos el Uchiha-Es muy molesto que actúes siempre así, aprende a las porristas del colegio, varias de ellas no se preocupan por faltar a unas cuantas clases o por estudiar-

-Pues mis más sinceras disculpas si no soy de las chicas que reprueban exámenes porque pierden el tiempo hablando de la importancia de tener unas uñas perfectamente decoradas-Soltó algo ofendida la ojijade-Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

No tenía ni la más remota idea de como actuaría con Sasuke estando a solas, le provocaba pavor tan solo pensar en esa sencilla posibilidad, después de la noche anterior todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso. Todas las situaciones se le habían juntado de un solo golpe; primero la apasionada noche que habían tenido, después venía aquel beso y confesión que casi se daban en el tren, el inconveniente pedido de Karin y para rematar, Sasuke le salía con el plan de "escape".

Algunos pensarían que eran dudas estúpidas que solo estaban en cabezas de simples adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, pero en otros eran decisiones de suma importancia.

.

.

La conversación entre Itachi y Hana era de lo más amena, un buen tiempo había pasado desde que su conversación inició. Hana coqueteaba ligeramente con el pelinegro, era divertido ver todas las reacciones del Uchiha.

-Creo que te estoy tomando mucha confianza, Uchiha Itachi-Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña-Lo que no es normal si tomo en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos-

-Eso significa que no tendremos problemas al momento de hacer nuestros negocios-Comentó con un tono simple el Uchiha-Yo no tengo problema alguno en saber que alguien confíe pronto en mi-

-Me imagino que no, a ti te conviene mucho que tus socios confíen rápidamente en ti, lo cual es lo mismo que hago-Respondió Hana-Dejaremos para después la platica y la visita al lugar que te dije, debemos volver al tema de los negocios, ya que ese es el motivo primordial de mi visita-

-Tienes toda la razón, Hana, entonces por el momento regresaremos a la oficina-Rectificó Itachi-En el almuerzo podremos retomar la conversación informal-

Ambos dieron la media vuelta y se adentraron al elevador.

-Faltan concluir unas escasas y minúsculas especificaciones para tener todo en orden, pero pronto estaremos conmemorando la inauguración de "I' innovation", una nueva revista al mando de dos editoriales, Yamamoto y la empresa Uchiha-La castaña sonrió con mucho orgullo-Me satisface el proyecto y, concibo que con esto, en el futuro, ambas editoriales fusionemos más planes-

-Tenlo por seguro-

.

.

-No seas tan exagerada y miedosa, Sakura-Reprochó el Uchiha-Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que no regresemos nunca al instituto-

La joven Haruno mordió su labio inferior, la duda invadió su mente que era "fiel a cualquier tipo de normas", porque incluso siendo una sencilla propuesta que no era nada del otro mundo en los adolescentes, sonaba tan tentadora y divertida.

-Solo por un día-Soltó en su tono serio de siempre, volviendo a tomar la palabra-No pasa nada si te fugaz al menos una vez, lo único que pueden hacer, es aplicarnos el examen hasta mañana-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

¡Rayos! ¡¿En que momento la convenció tan rápido?

-Si, yo siempre hablo enserio-Le respondió Sasuke-Podemos ir cualquier lugar, en este momento no se me ocurre nada, pero, simplemente vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿Qué me respondes?-

-Si-Respondió la ojijade-Supongo que escaparse una vez no tiene nada de malo, Vámonos-

-Hay que darnos prisa-

.

.

-Me gusta el lugar-Exclamo un alto y atlético pelirrojo de pupilas color grisáceo; admiró con sumo interés los altos arboles del parque-Es perfecto para tomar fotografías-

¿Su nombre? Sasori Akasuna No, un joven de 23 años. Sasori era sin duda un gran fotógrafo, había trabajado para muchas revistas y pasarelas, pero no solo destacaba en su talento con fotografías, en su tiempo libre creaba marionetas que se exponían en galerías de arte.

-Si jefe-

Y aquel que respondió al pelirrojo era Suigetsu Hozuki (Asistente de Sasori), un muchacho de 17 años, alto y de cuerpo atlético, cabello blanco con algunas mechas azul cielo, pupilas violetas.

-Quiero que coloques el tripié fotográfico en el lugar donde estas-Indico el pelirrojo-Es un buen ángulo para tomar fotografías-

.

.

New York, Estados Unidos.

Naruto abrió la puerta principal y notó varias fotografías regadas en el vestíbulo, no quería ningún tipo de desorden así que opto por recogerlas, todas eran fotografías de mujeres bastante guapas que rondaban los 18 y 30 años -Seguramente modelos-, escuchó música clásica proveniente del living, seguramente su hermano Deidara había llegado, porque no había forma de que Sora desordenara tanto un lugar.

-Bien sabe que nuestra madre odia el desorden-Protestó el muchacho-Y para colmo quien limpia el desastre soy yo-

Deidara era su hermano de 19 años.

-¡¿Podrías apresurarte y traer esas fotos?-Claramente era la voz de su hermano mayor-¡No tengo todo el día!-

Bufó con inconformidad, al parecer, su hermano siempre se la pasaba dándole órdenes. Al llegar al living, simplemente se halló con un lugar más desordenado que el mismísimo vestíbulo, no solo había fotografías esparcidas en la mesa y el suelo, también se sumaban varias revistas.

-Ya era hora-

-¿Quieres dejar de darme ordenes, Deidara?-Se quejó Naruto-Ya no soy un niño-

Deidara tenía orbes color azul cielo y cabello rubio, al igual que Naruto. El mayor tenía el cabello más largo, llevaba una media coleta y además se peinaba de tal forma un largo flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Un mocoso siempre será un mocoso-

-¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Idiota!…-Se quejó Naruto-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que ya nos estamos acercando a esa época del año?-Interrogo Naruto

-Si-Respondió con seriedad el mayor-Es increíble que seas un Namikaze y te sorprenda un evento que organiza la familia; eres todo un despistado, Naruto-Suspiró con resignación-Existen modelos muy eficientes en estas revistas, en cuanto a las mujeres de las fotografías, son de la agencia de Alessia Dave, hace una semana hubo un evento y me la recomendaron varios diseñadores-

-¿Dónde queda la agencia de Alessia Dave?-

-Denver, Colorado, iré el fin de semana-El mayor observó fijamente al adolescente-Ya veremos si las modelos cumplen con los requisitos-

-¿Sabías que Sasori está en Japón? Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba en Marruecos-

Sasori Akasuna No, el padre del joven Sasori era primo de Minato Namikaze, a eso, se sumaba que la madre de Sasori Akasuna No era hermana de Kushina Uzumaki, todo se resumía a ser primo de Deidara y Naruto.

-De hecho si estaba en Marruecos, solo que allí se encontró con Hana Yamamoto-

-¿Y esa mujer quien es?-

-Es dueña de una editorial de Hong Kong, están en Tokio porque harán el debut de una revista junto a la editorial Uchiha, no estoy muy informado-

-Suena bien, volviendo al tema, yo conozco a varias modelos, puedo recomendarte a alguna-

-¿Cómo Evelyn Brooke?-Deidara dio en el blanco-Lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, esa chica solo anda de escándalo en escándalo, anexando que tienes una relación con la chica Hyuuga-

-¿Quieres dejar de sermonearme? No te metas más en mis asuntos, no eres el más indicado para reprocharme algo, yo se lo que hago-Se quejó el menor-Es solo un poco de diversión, Hinata no tiene porque enterarse-

-No cabe duda de que eres un mocoso-

.

.

-Hace muy poco estuve en Marruecos-Se explicó Hana-Y tuve la fortuna de conocer a Akasuna No Sasori, es un excelente fotógrafo, un verdadero artista. Me he tomado la libertad de contratarlo para que trabaje en conjunto con los fotógrafos de ambas editoriales-

-Si, he escuchado mucho de él, su familia está en el mundo de la moda-Comentó el pelinegro-Yo igual me tomé ciertas libertades, Yamanaka Inoichi es uno de nuestros mejores editores en jefe, él es quien se encargara de que todo vaya bien en la revista-

-La familia Haruno estará haciendo próximamente un nuevo lanzamiento, ¿No?-

-Si-

-Entonces colocaremos un reportaje de esa pasarela en la revista-Añadió la castaña-He visto a una chica de cabello rosado y orbes jade salir en ocasiones para una de las revistas de tú compañía, con esas características resalta bastante entre las otras modelos-

-Haruno Sakura, hermana de mi esposa-Le respondió el Uchiha-Al ser hija menor de Taichi Haruno y Maya Hatake, también es accionista de Haru Corp. El motivo por el cual aparece, es debido a que las pasarelas de moda son organizadas por su familia-

-¡Oh! Por lo visto, tiene unos 16 años, ¿No?, la edad de buscar universidades o trabajo-

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-

- Quiero que aparezca como rostro principal en nuestra primera edición, necesitamos a una chica para que promueva la revista y que mejor que un rostro muy fresco-Incluyó la mujer-Ella podría convencer a sus amistades para participar en la sesión fotográfica, con el permiso de los padres, por supuesto-

-No creo que sea buena idea, ella es solo una adolescente, no una modelo profesional-Agregó el pelinegro-Para promocionar el lanzamiento lo mejor es una mujer profesional-

-La gente tiende a aburrirse de las cosas "viejas"-Se explicó-Vamos a intentarlo, no puede ser tan mala esa idea, al contrario, algo novedoso como esto atraerá su atención-

-Si es aceptada, seguiremos tú idea. Próximamente tendremos una reunión con Asuma Sarutobi, el presidente temporal; estarán presentes Kiba Inuzuka, Konan y Sakura Haruno; les expondremos tú opinión, Hatake Kakashi y Shizune Katō son los tutores de Sakura, ellos tiene la ultima palabra-

-¡Oh! Claro, lo olvidaba-Soltó con un deje de tristeza la castaña-Kiba Inuzuka, Konan y Sakura son los únicos Haruno que quedan vivos-

.

.

Habían corrido como locos por los pasillos de la parte trasera del colegio, ahora se encontraban a poco más de 2 cuadras de Konoha.

-Eso fue extraño pero divertido-Decía Sakura con agitación-Aun me tiemblan las piernas-

-A eso se le llama cansancio-Se burló con seriedad Sasuke-No seas tonta-

-No es eso-Dijo en tono de reproche la ojijade-Mi hermana me matará, o peor, mi tío Kakashi-

-No te preocupes, ya después lo resolveremos, ahora andando-El Uchiha continuo caminando y la ojijade imitó la acción-Todai es una gran universidad que está aquí en Tokio, ¿No te parece?-

-Eh…si-

Había pedido solicitud de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio, pero la verdad es que aquella facultad no era su única opción en mente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Indagó el Uchiha, una vez que la joven estuvo caminando a su lado-¿Porque rayos lo dices en ese tono?-

-Es que yo…-La ojijade cortó la oración-Nada, olvídalo, no es importante-Sonrió-Tienes razón, la Todai es una gran universidad-

La facultad de Cambridge el en Reino Unido, la universidad de San Diego en California, el claustro de Harvard, universidad de Washington, la cátedra de Cornell y la universidad de Columbia en New York; ella había pedido solicitudes de ingreso a esas universidades.

.

.

-¿En donde se han metido Sasuke y Sakura?-Pregunto Tenten-La clase está por comenzar-

-Pues Ino y Kiba también brillan por su ausencia-Le comentó Kin-¿Se habrán fugado?-

-¿Sakura fugándose de clases?-Se cuestiono Shion-No es para nada normal, siempre obedece las reglas, pero es muy posible si se lo pidió Sasuke-

.

.

Un árbol de cerezo, melocotonero y varios tallos parecían rodear las azaleas, pimpinelas, peonias, crisantemos y un pequeño peral.

-Le tomaremos fotografías a las flores que están bajo los arboles, son un excelente fondo-Añadió el pelirrojo-Tú captaras imágenes desde el ángulo que te indique-

-Si-Contestó el ojivioleta-No se me pasará-

1…

2…

3 flashes salieron de la cámara fotográfica, pero en ninguna había quedado captada la imagen de las hermosas plantas, más bien, las fotografías habían captado a una joven de cabello rosado y ojos verde jade.


	6. Corazón

Hola, bueno aquí traigo un capitulo más del fic jejeje La proxima actualización será "Amnesia" y consecutivamente el fic de "Bones", Uhmm espero que no se me pase algo más xD

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

"Usotsuki"

.

.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo carraspeo enérgicamente para llamar la atención de la joven de cabello rosado, y vaya que había logrado su objetivo porque inmediatamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¡Oh!-Exclamo totalmente apenada la joven Haruno-Lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir su sesión fotográfica-

-Descuida, no ha pasado nada-Respondió inmediatamente Sasori-Estas primeras fotografías eran algo así como un borrador-

A Suigetsu simplemente se le escapó una sutil risa al ver lo "distraído" que estaba su jefe, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el joven Akasuna No, nunca lo había visto así por una chica, y eso que trabajaba con modelos extremadamente hermosas.

-¿Es enserio?-Cuestiono la pelirosa-Sería problemático haber causado trabas en su trabajo-

-Ya te dije que todo está bien-Contestó el pelirrojo con suma tranquilidad-De hecho, salió mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado-

-Es bueno escuchar eso-Contestó la ojijade

El pelirrojo sonrió y la ojijade se sonrojo ante el gesto, lo cual provoco celos en Sasuke.

-Si no es nada grave, ¿Podemos irnos ya?-Bufo el Uchiha-Tenemos cosas que hacer-

.

.

Nagano, Prefectura de Nagano.

La joven enfermera caminaba con cierta prisa por los extensos pasillos del gran hospital, llevaba un sobre entre sus manos. Se detuvo frente a un consultorio, en la placa de la puerta podía leerse claramente "Cirujano cardiotorácico: Kabuto Yakushi", tocó la puerta con cierta fuerza.

-Pasa-

La mujer giró la perilla, el doctor si estaba en su consultorio.

-Doctor Yakushi-La joven enfermera cerró la puerta-Aquí traigo los resultados de los análisis que se le practicaron a la señorita Haruno Sakura-

El doctor tenía el cabello grisáceo, tras unos lentes cubría sus orbes de color negro, su estatura era media, parecía no sobrepasar los 30 años de edad.

-Déjame ver cual es la gravedad del asunto de la Señorita-Sacó todos los papeles que venían en el sobre que ahora reposaba en el escritorio-Veamos que nos dicen estos resultados-En el rostro del médico se pudo notar un grado de preocupación-Esto no puede ser-

-¿Qué cosa doctor?-

-Esta chica tiene cardiopatía isquémica-

-Pero la señorita solo menciono fatiga y pulso irregular, parecía un cansancio común y corriente -

-Pues obviamente oculto varios síntomas-Dijo con un tono de enfado el médico-La cardiopatía no es una enfermedad que muestre estos 2 síntomas; seguramente tiene nauseas, hinchazón en los pies, disnea, ortopnea, diaforesis, insomnio, dolores en el pecho-

-Sus familiares se debieron haber dado cuenta-

-Aquel día en que la atendí, se encontraba sola en la sala de urgencias, obviamente tomo algunos medicamentos para ocultar los malestares-

-Puede que haya tomado medicamentos para el dolor porque desconocía de su enfermedad-

-Es eso, o ella conoce de su enfermedad-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-

-Aquel día, ella vino en busca de un especialista en el área de cardiología, yo mismo la escuché y por eso accedí a atenderla, pero no me pareció relevante en ese momento-Añadió Kabuto-Solo hay 2 alternativas; ella es una chica extremadamente paranoica por descartar enfermedades graves, o, solo quería confirmar algo que ya veía venir-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-A la señorita Haruno probablemente le queda 1 año ½ de vida, tal vez menos tiempo si no recibe un trasplante de corazón de forma inmediata -Le respondió el médico-Localízala inmediatamente esta chica necesita entrar cuanto antes a la "Lista de espera de órganos"-

-Según sus datos vive en la ciudad de Tokio-Respondió con nerviosismo la enfermera-Imagino que quería que su expediente fuera enviado a la ciudad donde vive, espere, déjeme checar, puede que haya pedido cita-La enfermera tomó una de hoja que se encontraba entre los análisis-¡Si!-Exclamo con sorpresa-Conforme a los registros de la recepción, aquí dice que ella solicito una cita-

-¿Para cuando esta fechada?-

-Para dentro de 1 mes-

-Reprograma la cita, la quiero en este consultorio para el fin de semana-

-Como usted diga-

.

.

-Karin-Llamó una de las amigas de la pelirroja-¿Qué harás si Haruno no convence a Sasuke-kun?-

-Seguro que no le dirá nada-Comento otra chica-¿En verdad crees que te dejará el camino libre para que lo conquistes?-

-Exactamente, ¿A que se refieren ustedes dos?-Cuestiono Karin-Dejen sus rodeos, me choca que balbuceen como idiotas-

-Se la pasa pegada a un chico muy atractivo, rico y popular-Recordaron las 2 chicas-Ya veras que no tardara en sacar las uñas y conquistarlo. Te apuñalará por la espalda, eso es lo único que puede esperarse de una ladina como ella-

-¿En verdad creen eso?-

-Por supuesto-Respondieron-No lo dudamos ni un segundo, amiga-

-Pues más le vale a esa tonta Haruno que no me traicione-Comentó la pelirroja-Se va a arrepentir si no hace lo que le pedí de "favor". Ya saben lo que dicen: "Divide, y vencerás"-

Las amigas de Karin sonrieron, se iban a divertir mucho cada vez que le pusieran trampas a Sakura.

.

.

Sai se recargó sobre el respaldo de la banca donde se sentaba, cerró los ojos, se había metido en todo un lio por traicionar a su novia, nunca creyó que tal embrollo llegara a tanto, ahora, tanto el Inuzuka como él, estaban bajo la mirada del director Sarutobi como un par de buscapleitos.

-Rayos-

_-Si te vas a estar lamentando por Yamanaka será mejor que me largue-Dijo la castaña-No estoy de humor para ver como te lamentas por ella. Tengo clases-_

_-Espera un poco Hanabi-_

_-Tengo clases, arregla las cosas con Ino, lo que mejor te venga en gana, solo no me busques más-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Decídete de una buena vez Sai, o continua o termina, así de sencillo, sin trabas al asunto. No soy la clase de persona que le fascine ser la manzana de la discordia, mi paciencia se agota, ¿Captaste el mensaje? Así que ¿Cuál es tú decisión?-_

_Sai guardó silencio…_

Había conocido a Hanabi Hyuuga por casualidad, él se encontraba junto a su hermana Tenten en el aeropuerto, sus padres llegarían de Estados Brasil. Justo cuando había divisado a sus padres, su mirada se cruzó con el de la castaña, en ese momento no prestó mucha atención. El segundo encuentro se dio cuando ambos se toparon camino al instituto, la preparatoria Konoha quedaba cerca de la secundaria "Hi No Kuni". Y el tercer encuentro fue en una fiesta organizada por Karin, y ese día, a una semana de haberse conocido por "casualidades", había comenzado el romance.

Después de todo, la tercera es la vencida.

.

.

-¡Uh! Creo que el novio se enojo bastante por las fotografías que se tomaron por error-Comento Suigetsu una vez que la pareja se alejó de ellos-¿No lo crees, jefe? ¿Jefe?-

No recibió una contestación por parte del Akasuna no, pues este parecía estar en la luna.

-Y tampoco te había visto tan emocionada por una chica-Siguió comentando el peliblanco-Incluso llegue a pensar que eras gay-

Pero ni con ese comentario logro tener la atención de Sasori el pelirrojo estaba muy entretenido observando la cámara fotográfica que había captado la imagen de la joven de orbes verdes.

.

.

-Esto no me agrada-Murmuro una mujer pelirroja de orbes color cárdeno-No me gusta nada-

- Y Dime-Comentó un hombre rubio de ojos azules-¿Ahora que te molesta, Kushina?, No es común verte así de molesta-

-Bien, la prensa está prácticamente sobre nosotros, y no precisamente por todos los negocios de la empresa, Minato-Comentó la mujer pelirroja con cierto deje de furia-Ahora yo te haré una sencilla interrogante ¿Te suena el nombre de Evelyn Brooke?-

-Kushina, es lógico que me suene el nombre de Evelyn Brooke-Aclaró Minato-La señorita Evelyn es una modelo y cantante de casi 24 años, además fue el rostro de nuestra campaña pasada, lo que actualmente se de ella es que ha estado metida en varios escándalos con la prensa-

Realmente no agarraba el hilo de la conversación, ¿Cuál era la relación de Evelyn Brooke con que la compañía tuviera "encima" a todos los medios de comunicación? La modelo ya no trabajaba para la empresa, así que descartaba la idea de algo relacionado al trabajo.

-Te lo explicaré-Conocía perfectamente a Kushina, y la entonación era acusatoria-Cierto Namikaze tiene una aventura con la chica Brooke-

En el tono claramente se entendía: "¡Es tú amante, Minato!"

-¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con ella!, ¡Lo juro!-Se defendió Minato-Es más, las palabras que llegue a cruzar con ella solo eran de forma laboral-

Kushina suspiró y después rió levemente (Pese a su enojo).

-No hablo de ti, tonto-Le aclaró la pelirroja-Tú no eres ese tipo de hombre-

Minato sonrió al igual que su esposa.

-Porque si eso llegara a suceder-Nuevamente ese tono amenazador-Considérate castrado-

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el Namikaze, amaba mucho a su esposa como traicionarla, y la verdad, no valía arriesgarse a enfrentar la furia de su mujer.

-Según la prensa, nuestro hijo Naruto se encuentra relacionando sentimentalmente con esta linda y amable…señorita Evelyn-La pelirroja se encaminó a una mesa y le dio una señal a Minato para que se acercara-Hay fotografías que no son precisamente "amistosas". No me gusta la actitud que Naruto ha tomado en los últimos meses, y sobre todo, la señorita Hyuuga no se merece esto-

-Por supuesto que no-Minato revolvió su cabello-Hablaré con él, tiene que corregirse a como de lugar, si esto continua así, nada bueno va a salir-

.

.

La enfermera continuaba revisando el expediente de Sakura, no debían omitir ningún detalle

-¿Por qué la familia no se habrá dado cuenta de su enfermedad?-Pregunto la enfermera-Con todos esos dolores es extraño no percatarse de algo así-

-Ella menciono fatiga y pulso irregular-Recordó Yakushi-Seguramente creyeron que era asma, o que simplemente la niña era muy "enfermiza", si es así, lo más probable es que haya estado bajo un tratamiento de enfermedad respiratoria -

-En pocas palabras, debió usar broncodilatadores. El doctor cometió negligencia al "diagnosticarle" una enfermedad respiratoria-

-El vomito y las nauseas se pasan con cualquier antiemético; para la hinchazón se utiliza hielo para la desinflamación; la ortopnea y disnea se debieron ocultar con el tratamiento para el asma-

-¿Sigue pensando que ella ya lo sabe?-

-Esta a un paso de la muerte, los dolores son más intensos, aunque utilice medicamentos, cada vez será más difícil mitigar los dolores-

.

.

Aunque habían corrido relativamente poco, ella se sentía sumamente agitada. En los últimos días, los dolores en el pecho eran más frecuentes, los medicamentos parecían no ser suficientes para mitigarlos, todo estaba complicándose. Pero el cansancio que ahora sentía no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se encontraba corriendo al lado de Sasuke, eso era lo que más le importaba.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Cuestiono Sasuke

-No pasa nada-

Como odiaba esa palabra en los labios de Sakura, últimamente esa palabra se había convertido en la favorita de su mejor amiga. Sasuke siempre era el chico callado, el que prefería guardar sus problemas, contrario a Sakura, ella siempre prefería compartir sus vivencias. Pero últimamente, todo era diferente a lo usual.

.

.

-¡Wow!-Naruto comenzó a hojear algunas revistas- No leo mucho las revistas, pero, "Jazmín" de México, "Time Stop" de Costa Rica, "Venus" de Brasil", "Fashion" de Argentina, "Friends" de Chile, son publicaciones destacadas, seguro que aquí podrás encontrar a talentosas modelos para la pasarela-

-No lo dudes, la mayoría de las modelos de esa revista son de talla internacional. Y, por cierto, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela, Naruto?-Indagó Deidara-No me digas que te has vuelto a escapar de clases-

-Claro que no-Se defendió el menor-Nos suspendieron las clases porque los profesores tienen que organizar el evento de la próxima semana, es por lo de la elección de universidades, es solo por el día de hoy-

-Uhmm, ya veo, pues tienen razón, falta poco para que termines la preparatoria-Exclamo-¿A cual piensas ingresar? ¿Aun sigues con la idea de estudiar en la universidad de Stanford? Sabes que se necesita un buen promedio para ingresar, y la verdad es que con esos escapes de algunas clases, me imagino que no debes ir muy bien-

-Que poco me conoces, hermano-Añadió Naruto-Hace tiempo que deje los escapes de clases, mi promedio va muy bien-

-Bien por ti-Exclamo con seriedad su hermano mayor-Desde pequeño has sido rebelde, pero nunca pasaron de unas simples llamadas de atención o castigos, debo reconocer que esos actos de rebeldía nunca afectaron tus calificaciones-

.

.

-Sasuke-Llamó la pelirosa-¿Que piensas de Karin?-

-¿Karin?-Sasuke trataba de recordar a la tal Karin-¿La pelirroja?-

-Si, ella-

-Nunca he cruzado palabra alguna con esa chica-Recordó el Uchiha-No tengo ningún concepto de ella, ni para bien ni para mal, no la conozco-

-¿Y porque no tienes una cita con ella?-Propuso la ojijade-Sería muy divertido-Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo-Yo creo que ustedes harían una excelente pareja-

Sasuke detuvo el paso, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso Sakura no había escuchado su respuesta? Él conocía solamente de vista a la pelirroja, y peor aun, ¿Pedirle una cita?

-No digas estupideces-Estaba realmente molesto por las preguntas de la Haruno-¿Y porque dices que yo haría una "excelente pareja" con ella?-

-¿Por qué no?-Siguió cuestionando-Ella es linda, tú eres atractivo, son tal para cual-

-Hmp-Bufó el pelinegro-¿Acaso no te quedo todo claro con lo que sucedió ayer?-

La pelirosa se sonrojo fuertemente, tanto que parecía un jitomate, cerró los ojos y apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, ¡Ah! Justo cuando se estaba olvidando de las vergonzosas escenas Sasuke se las recordaba.

-¿Q…que me tiene que quedar claro?-

Ya no obtuvo respuesta, o, al menos no en palabras. Sasuke poso sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Sakura, la jaló con algo de fuerza y le planto un beso en los labios. Desde la mañana en que despertó con ella a su lado, desde ese preciso momento quiso besarla, pero la ojijade se negó rotundamente a aquella petición, fue paciente, trato de esperar a que los "nervios" se le pasaran, y justo cuando la oportunidad se le presentó en el tren, sus "queridos" amigos tenían que llegar e interrumpir el ansiado beso. Pero ahora ya no tenía motivos para reprimirse, ahora estaban lejos de cualquier cosa que fuera una distracción. La amaba con locura, de eso nunca existió duda y no era nada bueno transmitiéndolo con palabras hasta que sintiera la boca seca por tanto hablar, él prefería las acciones. Rió en sus adentros al sentir como Sakura empezaba a corresponder, una de sus manos se apartó de la cintura y viajó hasta el rostro de la joven.

Lo que sentía era como el viento contra la marea, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia la Haruno, lo único que logró fue hacer que su amistad trascendiera a algo más fuerte.

-Lo lamento-Pronunció Sakura al momento de separarse del Uchiha-Creo que lo de anoche fue un error, somos amigos-Le aclaró-Es algo que no debió pasar-

-Y más sin embargo pasó-El Uchiha miraba con fijeza a la ojiverde-¿Te arrepientes?-

El silencio era peor que palabras, se sentía como estar en el desierto a punto de morir, doloroso. El que calla, otorga.

-Si, porque nuestra amistad ya no será igual-

Sasuke sonrió fingidamente.

-Tal vez desde el principio, aunque éramos unos niños, yo no quería ser solo tú amigo-Se declaró el muchacho, apretó los puños-Desde el principio supe que serías alguien especial-

Ilógico, esa palabra describía escuchar hablar a Sasuke de esa forma, no parecía estar hablando con el mismo Sasuke.

-¿Y si algo sale mal, Sasuke?, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?, ¿Acaso crees que todo siga igual?-Indagó la joven-No quiero perder tú amistad, es por eso que no puedo aceptar-

Lo mejor era desvanecer las ilusiones, antes de que cualquiera saliera herido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si, la verdad admito que Sasuke no me quedo como Sasuke -.-U pero con esto ya comenzará con su actitud seria, yo me lo imagine un poco menos "vengador" xD, con lo de la enfermedad de Sakura, estuve leyendo varios articulos sobre enfermedades cardiovasculares y transplantes. Espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n


	7. Después de la tormenta

Hola, lamento mucho el retraso, pero estos días estuve bastante ocupada ., x cierto, les invito a leer mi fic corto "Sensaciones" de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (Si, es yaoi, mi primer fic de este género, no tiene nada explicito, asi que aunke no sean fanaticas de este genero, lo pueden disfrutar jeje), ese fic ya lo tnía guardado desde hace días(antes de k estuviera muy "ocupada xD, así k no hay p´roblema x descuidar estos otros fics xP), y sobre este cap, bueno, es algo ligero, pero el proximo capitulo ya va a traer más sorpresas jeje

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

"Usotsuki"

.

.

.

.

.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces, Sakura-Añadió el pelinegro-No tiene porque salir mal-

-No estoy diciendo alguna estupidez, estoy siendo muy razonable-Se defendió la ojijade-Quiero seguir con esa misma amistad que hemos mantenido desde que nos conocimos. Prefiero que nos sigamos llevando como antes-

-Detesto como era antes-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se maldecía por haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga, estaba bien claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, el haberle confesado sus sentimientos a la Haruno fue un error, pero eso no era lo que le enojaba, la razón de su molestia radicaba en que Sakura quería continuar como si nada especial hubiese pasado, ¿Es que acaso ella no lo entendía? Era más que obvio que su amistad se había ido por la borda.

.

.

-Nadie contesta la llamada-Informó la enfermera-Deje un mensaje en la contestadora-

-Muy bien, puede que no conteste debido al horario, a esta hora es común que la gente este en su trabajo o el instituto-Le respondió únicamente el médico-Veamos si obtenemos respuesta de esta jovencita, y en el mejor de los casos, de su familia-

-Yo también espero que así sea, el tiempo se está agotando-Comentó la enfermera-Tiene 17 años, se supone que aun tiene que vivir muchas cosas-

-Muchas personas están viviendo lo mismo que ella-Agregó Kabuto-Su caso no es único, y la vida no siempre es justa como quisiéramos, eso lo debes ir aprendiendo, las personas en este hospital no siempre van a sobrevivir-

.

.

-¡Hey, jefe!-Llamo de repente Suigetsu-¿Qué planeas hacer este fin de semana?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Indagó el pelirrojo mientras guardaba el tripié de su cámara-¿Acaso tú ya tienes algo planeado?-

-Si, planeo hacer un tour por la ciudad -Respondió el peliblanco-Y pregunto que harás, porque para ti la palabra "trabajo" es lo mismo que "diversión"-

-Muy a mi pesar, este fin de semana no trabajaré-Le informó Sasori-No me agrada mucho mi plan para el fin de semana, pero, iré a una boda en Nagano-

-¡Oh! Es bueno escuchar eso. Ya era hora de que tomaras un descanso, aunque te lo tomes como una obligación-Comentó-¿Y a cual de los novios conoces?-

-Para ser exactos, solo a la novia, es Elina Audrey. Estamos en contacto porque fui el encargado de varias de las sesiones fotográficas para sus proyectos, aunque eso fue antes de que tú entraras a trabajar conmigo-Cerró la maleta en donde guardaba su material de trabajo-Ella me visito unos días antes del viaje a Marruecos y me dio la invitación-

-Es verdad-Añadió Suigetsu-Me parece que tú tía es quien diseñó el vestido, ¿No?-

-Si, ella fue quien diseño ese vestido, y también vendrá a la boda-El pelirrojo tomó asiento en una banca cercana mientras su asistente guardaba la otra cámara-No me agradan mucho ese tipo de eventos si voy solo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?-

-Ese es el tipo de preguntas que deberías hacerle a una chica-Especifico Suigetsu-Comida, buena música, gente rica y famosa-Analizó-No, paso de largo con esa invitación, ese mundo no es el mío, prefiero el recorrido que ya tenía planeado-

-Como quieras-Dijo el pelirrojo-Que te diviertas con tú gran noche en Tokyo-

-Claro que lo haré-Afirmó el ojivioleta-Tengo un pase para una exposición de arte-

-Bien, disfruta de los planes que has hecho-Añadió el pelirrojo-Revelaré estas fotografías y se las enviaré a la revista "Chronicles", el lanzamiento del próximo número es en 4 días, las fotografías que tomé en Marruecos ya las envíe a la revista "History", así que no tengo que preocuparme de arreglar otros asuntos-

-¿En verdad no has pensado en tener de nuevo alguna relación?-Indagó el peliblanco al recordar como su jefe se había quedado impresionado con la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado-Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, es tiempo de que olvides a Kathleen-

Sasori se levantó de la banca, suspiró con nostalgia y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Llévate todas las cosas a mi departamento-Ordenó el pelirrojo-Quiero estar solo-

Suigetsu cayó en cuenta de que había tocado un tema bastante sensible para el pelirrojo.

-Comprendo-Tomó todo el material y se levanto de la banca-Nos vemos-

.

.

-Escuche que una cantante y actriz estadounidense se casará en Nagano-Comentó Hana-¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Es Elina Audrey-Contestó Itachi-Nosotros estaremos a cargo de esa nota, en más de una ocasión logramos entrevistar a la Señorita Audrey, hemos promocionado varios de sus proyectos-

-Suena bien-Añadió la castaña-Seguramente aumentaran las ventas-

-Ese es el propósito de todo esto, Hana-Dijo con firmeza el Uchiha-La señorita Audrey ha logrado ser un éxito en nuestro país, muchos fanáticos estarán atentos a su boda-

-No lo dudo-La castaña sonrió-Kushina Uzumaki es la diseñadora que se encargo de elaborar el vestido de novia-

-Según tengo entendido, Kushina-sama es tía de Sasori Akasuna No, tú fotógrafo "estrella", ¿No?-

-Exacto-

-Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad de tener trabajando a Akasuna No para nosotros –Señaló el pelinegro-Sus obras de arte son dignas de admiración-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo-Admitió Hana-Pero sigo sin comprenderlo. Sasori proviene de una familia acaudalada y aun así, no está interesado en ese tipo de vida-

.

.

Kathleen, recuerdos dolorosos golpeaban su mente tan solo por escuchar su nombre. Y pensar que 3 años habían pasado desde la muerte de ella.

_Kathleen Shevchenko era la prometida de Sasori, castaña y de orbes color negro, así era la joven que sostenía con firmeza la mano del Akasuna No. El vestido blanco era "sencillo" pero eso si, muy hermoso, tenía flores bordadas en las orillas, una cadena de oro colgaba de su cuello, sostenía un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y unos guantes del mismo color cubrían sus manos, el velo cubría su rostro. _

_-Falta poco-Murmuro la castaña-Para bendecir nuestro amor-_

_Sin duda alguna, hoy era un día trascendental, Sasori y Kathleen darían un gran paso en sus vidas, si, su boda era el motivo por el cual una infinidad de decoraciones en color blanco destacaban en la iglesia, mucha gente estaba presente en la ceremonia. _

_-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Esto es tan conmovedor-Un hombre entró a la iglesia, aplaudió fuertemente-¿Por qué se detienen?-Dijo con burla-¿Es por mi presencia?, ¿Acaso les preocupa el hecho de que yo este aquí?-Rió con fuerza-¿Por qué será? _

_Pero en este momento, las sonrisas habían sido cambiadas por expresiones de pánico._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-Gritó Kathleen-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-¡Maldita! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡¿Por qué tenías que elegirlo a él, Kathleen? ¡¿Por qué?-Gritaba el muchacho de cabello negro que "recién había llegado" a la ceremonia-¡¿Es por su maldito dinero? ¡Responde estúpida! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Y pude haberte dado todo lo que me pidieses!-_

_-¡Vete de aquí!-Gritó con desesperación la joven-¡Vete!_

_-¡Me voy!-Respondió el hombre-¡Pero primero mató a este imbécil!-_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, piénsalo bien, tú no necesitas hacer una tontería-Sasori frunció el ceño al ver las intenciones de aquel sujeto, el cual ya había sacado un arma-Debemos arreglar esto como las personas civilizadas que somos, vamos, comienza por bajar esa pistola-_

_-¡No!-Colocó su dedo en el gatillo al ver que Sasori se acercaba lentamente hacia él-¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más! ¡Juro que te vuelo la cabeza!-_

_Sasori hiso caso omiso a las ordenes del sujeto, Kathleen también avanzaba, por nada del mundo dejaría que Sasori se acercará más._

_-Regresa-Suplicó la joven-Regresa, Sasori. Él es muy peligroso, no te hará caso, regresa, por favor, no te arriesgues, no lo hagas-_

_-¡Te enviaré al infierno!-El hombre estaba más decidido que nunca a acabar con la vida de Sasori-Y no creo que puedas regresar-_

_El sonido del revólver resonó en el interior de la capilla y al horrible sonido del arma se le unieron los gritos de las personas que presenciaban la escena._

_-¡No!-_

_ La sangre comenzaba a correr rápidamente, pero no había sido la de Sasori, sino la de Kathleen, ella salvó la vida de Sasori._

.

.

Alta, delgada, caderas que a criterio de muchos eran "perfectas", busto de gran proporción, su tez blanca concertaba perfectamente con su largo cabello que era de color rubio platinado; ojos de un tono marrón, nariz delgada y pequeña, pómulos bien definidos enmarcaban aun más la belleza de Evelyn Brooke.

-Evy, no te metas en más problemas-Quien hablaba era una mujer de unos 40 años, cabello y ojos color negro, y que a diferencia de Evelyn era regordeta-Si sigues así, lo único que vas a conseguir es que tú carrera se vaya por la borda, no te conviene eso, apenas te estas dando a conocer en este mundo y ya estas haciendo estupideces para terminar todo el proyecto-

-Deja de molestar, mamá-Respondió molesta la joven-Se muy bien lo que hago-

-¡Claro que no lo sabes, Evelyn!–Recriminó la señora-Últimamente, lo único que haces es beber y hacer destrozos en cualquier reunión; agredir físicamente a otras modelos y actrices, manejar en estado de ebriedad y después de hacer todo eso, todavía te aventuras a tener un romance con ese niño rico, ¡Eso no es pensar con la cabeza!-

-¡A Naruto no lo metas en esto!-Gritó la joven-Él solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para que se enamore de mi, y cuando eso suceda, dejará a esa tonta nerd con la que sale-

-¿En verdad crees que eso va a pasar?-Dijo entre risas su madre-Tú solo eres un pasatiempo en su vida, esa chica Hyuuga es un excelente partido para él. Hinata Hyuuga es una niña que proviene de una familia poderosa, es inteligente y hermosa

-Él la va a dejar-

-¡¿Quieres bajarte de esa nube en la que andas?-Exigió-Te va a abandonar en cuanto se de cuenta que tú solo atraes "publicidad conflictiva" para los Namikaze, él no va a dejar que el negocio de su familia se vaya a pique por involucrarse contigo-

-¡Eso no va a pasa nunca! Naruto me tiene que querer a mí ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Déjame sola!-Evelyn tiró las cosas que se encontraban en el tocador de su habitación-¡No quiero verte!-

La pelinegra bajó la mirada, se paró de la cama en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Se que necesitábamos el dinero en ese entonces, tú solo querías que nuestras deudas acabaran, e increíblemente empezaste a tener llamados, pero ahora, como aborrezco que hayas conseguido esa oportunidad de modelaje en "Fashion"-La mirada de la mujer era triste-¿Dónde quedo la niña dulce que tenía por hija?-

La puerta se cerró. Evelyn observo el portaretrato, una imagen de su madre y ella, frunció el ceño al ver el fondo de la fotografía, allí aparecía una casa sin pintar y muy pequeña a comparación del lujoso departamento que ahora habitaban. Guardó el portaretrato en uno de los cajones del buró y después sonrió.

-Lo que necesito es un bebé-Sonrió victoriosa al encontrar "una solución" a sus problemas-Un niño que tenga la sangre de los Namikaze corriendo por sus venas-Comenzó a acariciar su vientre-De esa forma, Naruto va a darse cuenta de que yo en verdad lo amo-

.

.

Había llegado rápidamente a su hogar, realmente no tenía ningún animo como para haber seguido caminando por las calles de Tokyo, lo único que quería era estar en su habitación y esperar a que Sasuke entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de que era mejor ser solo amigos.

-Odio este día, lo odio-Definitivamente no había esperado aquella confesión, la verdad es que ya tenía suficiente con lo de la noche anterior-Sasuke, ¿Por qué tenías que decirme algo así?-

Sakura dejó su mochila en el mueble, se acercó al teléfono y se percató de que tenía un mensaje.

**_-Buenos días, soy la enfermera Akari Nakamura del Hospital General de Nagano, esta llamada es para informar que tenemos los resultados de los análisis y se solicita que se comuniquen de forma urgente con el doctor Yakushi Kabuto-_**

"De forma urgente", eso en definitiva era algo malo, seguro solo confirmarían sus sospechas. Ese era otro motivo por el cual había rechazado a Sasuke, ¿Qué sentido tenía formar una relación si lo más seguro es que la muerte la acechaba?

_Sakura y Kiba no comprendían que pasaba en su entorno, todo era confuso, el ambiente sin duda les daba mucho miedo, Kakashi había salido con mucha urgencia horas antes, ni siquiera se había tomado las molestias de explicarle a Sakura y Kiba que era lo que pasaba, los pequeños de 10 años estaban muy asustado, sus padres no habían vuelto, temían lo peor, los padres y la hermana de Sakura junto con la madre de Kiba habían hecho un viaje de emergencia a Nagasaki. _

_Finalmente Kakashi entró por la puerta principal…_

_-¿Qué paso tío?-Preguntaron los niños-¿Sucede algo malo?-_

_El peliplateado entró sin decir palabra alguna, Sakura y Kiba continuaban esperando para recibir una respuesta, Kakashi caminó lentamente, se sentó en el sofá donde los niños se encontraban, los pequeños se extrañaron por la actitud de su tío._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Insistieron el castaño y la pelirosa-¿Por qué actúas tan raro? ¿Acaso te dieron una mala noticia? Hable por favor ¿Tío?-_

_-Sus padres han muerto-_

.

.

Los días pasan lentamente para todos, es difícil explicar como el ambiente cambió drásticamente, es como si el viento comenzará a soplar cada vez con más fuerza con la única intención de crear un silencio incomodo para dar la bienvenida a malas noticias.

Sasuke y Sakura, bueno, era fácil definir su situación, ellos continuaban muy desconcertados por la "confesión del parque", ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra o una mirada, ninguno de sus amigos entendía el distanciamiento entre ellos.

_Faltaba poco para que la primera clase iniciara y Sakura no daba muestras de querer presentarse al instituto, Sasuke ya había estado ante el director para recibir la llamada de atención por haber escapado de clases. La clase inició, después de 20 minutos la Haruno hiso acto de presencia, el profesor Genma dio autorización a la pelirosa para que tomara asiento._

_-Pensé que no vendrías-_

_-¿Por qué faltaría a clases?-Dijo con molestia la ojijade-No hay razón para estarme ocultando-_

Esa había sido la única ocasión en la que "conversaron".

Por otra parte, Karin era de las jóvenes a las cuales no les importaba utilizar a otras personas con tal de conseguir lo que quería, por tanto sabía "aprovechar" su tiempo, no paraba de acercarse a la joven Haruno e insistirle para que le ayudara a "acercarse" de forma amorosa al Uchiha.

Pero la joven de ojos verdes no tenía tiempo alguno como para preocuparse en ese tipo de cosas tan superficiales como las que Karin le decía, su mente solo se dedicaba a imaginar lo que le diría ese doctor Yakushi, ese mensaje le provocaba una distracción total. Claro, lo de la confesión de amor que había recibido por parte de Sasuke también la mantenía en las nubes, no sabía como sentirse y mucho menos como actuar, todos sus sentimientos eran un mar de confusión.

.

.

Durante el transcurso de la semana no había logrado hablar con Sakura, pero hoy, la Haruno no se escaparía de él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?-Cuestionó una mujer muy parecida a Sasuke-No puedes salir a la calle solo porque se te dio la gana, en esta casa hay reglas que debes seguir ¿Acaso piensas que el castigo ya acabo?-

-Suficiente castigo en toda la semana, ¿No te parece, mamá?-Retó el pelinegro-Solo salía para ir al plantel, además, el director me impuso "labor social"-

-Ok-La mujer sonrió-Imagino que has tenido suficiente, solo promete que no volverá a ocurrir-

Un silencio inundo la sala, ambos se miraron fijamente, las 2 miradas que chocaban reflejaban seriedad. Al final, la mujer sonrió.

-Confió en que no me defraudaras, hijo-Exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa-Siempre eres firme en tus decisiones, pero no regreses tarde-

.

.

-Quiero el expediente de la señorita Haruno en mi escritorio-Ordenó Kabuto-La paciente tiene una cita el día de hoy, también necesito la solicitud para la lista de espera-

-Enseguida, doctor-

.

.

Había dicho que saldría con Sasuke, en ese momento fue la única mentira que cruzó por su mente, esperaba no ser descubierta, si eso sucedía, entonces se metería en un gran lío. Bueno, que más daba el hecho de ser descubierta, ya se encontraba en el tren, pronto estaría en Nagano y al fin hablaría con el doctor.

-Que bien-Exclamo cuando divisó que un asiento estaba libre-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-Saludó la persona que sería su acompañante durante el viaje-Que coincidencia-

-¿Ah?-Su cara expresaba sorpresa-¿Tú?-

Era aquel mismo pelirrojo que había visto en el parque.


	8. Verdades

¡Hola! gracias por los reviews que han dejado sobre los otros fics n.n me agrada que les agraden mis historias xD Me he ausentado porque ya comence a estudiar la universidad =0 Con tanta tarea no tenía tiempo ára agarrar la compu y actualizar :P Me las he arreglado para tener el sabado libre, así que pense en aprovecharlo para actualizar jejeje, bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo fic actualizado, ¡Bye!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilice a sus personajes para la realización de este pequeño fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel "reencuentro" la estaba distrayendo un poco de toda la ansiedad provocada por la llamada del hospital y consecuentemente por la cita que tenía hoy, aunque claro, distraerse tal vez era lo mejor en su caso, no estaba segura que de lo que diría el doctor.

-Si, exacto, soy yo -Contestó sonriente el pelirrojo, le resultaba reconfortante reencontrarse con la chica del cabello rosado-Creo que este viaje será totalmente interesante, ¿No te parece?-

-Si-Respondió Sakura-Supongo que será agradable-

La ojijade tomó asiento al lado del pelirrojo, Sasori se recargo sobre su asiento y fijo su mirada en la ventanilla, la afonía se hiso presente en los dos. Observo detenidamente a su compañero hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo muy curioso. ¡Oh! ¡¿Como no lo había reconocido antes?

-Es un gran placer conocerte, Akasuna No Sasori-

Sasori prestó atención a lo dicho por su compañera de viaje, estaba sorprendido de que aquella adolescente supiera quien era.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras después del incidente en el parque, pero debo admitir que no te reconocí-Comentó con Sakura-Por cierto, Aka Higi: Kiki Sankaku y Hiruko son las 2 esculturas que más me gustan de todas las que has hecho, además, estoy encantada con las imágenes que tomas para muchas revistas-

-Podrías estarte equivocando de persona-

-Si, eso podría ser posible-Admitió Sakura, pero esta vez, volviendo a mirar fijamente a Sasori-Pero algunas revistas también te han fotografiado para artículos relacionados con tus obras de arte, y yo imagino que no es para más, tú trabajo es muy interesante-

-Eso significa que tendremos una gran charla durante el viaje-Inquirió Sasori-Y por cierto, creo que no he escuchado tú nombre-

-¡Oh!-Sakura soltó una pequeña risa-Eso es porque no te lo dije-

Era extraño ver a la joven de ojos verdes sola, bueno, esta era la segunda vez que se encontraban, pero al verla también imagino que la adolescente estaría en compañía de aquel mismo pelinegro del parque, después de todo, aquella vez "el novio" había demostrado ser bastante celoso, aunque de cierta forma le daba la razón, la ojijade era hermosa.

-Espero que tú novio no se ponga celoso-Añadió el pelirrojo-Sería desagradable que se pelearan-

-¿Novio?-Cuestiono dudosa la ojiverde-No tengo novio-

-Eso no es lo que parecía en el parque-

-¡Oh! Te refieres Sasuke-Su mirada se torno ligeramente triste-Es…mi amigo…aunque…bueno…es algo complicado de explicar-

.

.

Elizabeth esperaba a Naruto con muchas ansias, aunque se le hacía extraño el hecho de que el rubio la visitara temprano. Se vistió con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa color plata al igual que sus zapatillas, dejo su cabello suelto y se maquillo ligeramente, pocas veces Naruto tomaba la iniciativa de pasar por ella. Por fortuna su madre había decidido pasar unos días en Washington D.C, sería fastidioso tener que oír todos sus sermones sobre lo que estaba mal. Evelyn tenía 24 años mientras que Naruto tenía 17 y aunando eso a las acciones rebeldes de Brooke, eso, para la madre de la cantante era un gran problema que debía ser erradicado.

El timbre sonó, seguramente era Naruto.

-Al fin quitare a esa estúpida niña de mi camino-

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hinata Hyuuga, detestaba que Naruto pasara tanto tiempo con esa mocosa, no entendía porque Naruto interés en la Hyuuga, simplemente le parecía estúpido que el rubio estuviese perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma. Naruto buscaba el placer sexual con Evelyn, así que ella sentía que todo estaba a su favor.

-Al fin llegaste-Exclamo Evelyn, abrazo a Naruto y le planto un beso en los labios-Te extrañe-

El ojiazul la apartó de su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Claro que conversaremos -Añadió con una sonrisa la mujer-Pero, primero…-Se acercó al oído del ojiazul para murmurarle una oferta que estaba segura no rechazaría-Iremos a mi habitación para divertirnos un rato-Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo y después descendió hasta el cuello de Naruto para repartir besos húmedos-¿Te parece?-

.

.

Ino se encontraba completamente dormida, cuando llegaba el fin de semana normalmente lo que hacía era despertar casi llegado el mediodía, aunque la verdad, hoy se levantaría "temprano" que de costumbre, había quedado en una cita con Kiba.

-Déjenme dormir-Se quejó Ino, aun semidormida al sentir como "alguien" trataba de arrebatarle la sábana que tenía encima-Solo un poco más-Después, "ese alguien" la tomó por los hombros para sacudirla levemente-No quiero-

Esos "alguien" que estaban en la habitación tratando de interrumpir el sueño de Ino eran Matsuri, Shion y Tenten.

-Despertarla de este modo me aburre y creo que no es practico, ¿No les parece, chicas?-Exclamo Tenten, a lo cual sus compañeras asintieron-Conozco un método muy efectivo-

-Ino tiene el sueño muy profundo-Comentó Matsuri-Podemos despertarla con un poco de agua fría sobre la cabeza, hacer sonar su despertador cerca de su oído o…-

Tenten empujo a Ino, con el propósito de que se cayera de la cama. La rubia soltó un grito al sentir el golpe por la caída.

-¡Oh! Aunque eso también funciona-Dijo entre risas Shion, se acercó a Ino-Buenos días-

-¡No podían levantarme de otra forma!-Exclamo molesta la Yamanaka-Eso dolió-

-Olvídate de eso-Añadieron las amigas de Ino-Tenemos que arreglarte, tienes que verte lindísima para tú cita con Kiba-

-¿Quién les contó sobre eso?-Preguntó sonrojada

-Fueron Kin y Temari, ya era hora de que Inuzuka y tú se decidieran a tener una cita, enserio, se estaban tardando bastante-Respondió Tenten-Y también venimos a preguntarte por Sakura, el comportamiento de ella es extraño, sobre todo con mi primo-

-Se algo sobre eso-Contestó la rubia-Y lo único bueno de todo esto es que no ha hablado con la tonta ave de rapiña Karin-Ino observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared al lado de su buró-¡Pero eso será después! ¡Oh!...¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?-Gritaba con desesperación mientras corría de un lado a otro por el cuarto-¡Se me está haciendo tardísimo!-

Shion y Tenten suspiraron mientras sonreían al ver como Ino las "culpaba".

.

.

Verificó nuevamente la hora en su celular, tenía el tiempo justo para ir con Ino, durante días había estado planeando la cita, Sakura le dio algunas ideas llamativas, así que el recorrido estaba muy bien planteado. Su vista se fijo en el frente y se percató de que Sasuke caminaba a unos metros.

-Debes estar bromeando, Kiba-Exclamo Sasuke-No me digas que piensas llevar a tú perro a la cita que tienes con Ino, ¿Es acaso que Akamaru se convirtió en tú chaperón?-

-¡¿Uchiha?-Saludó Kiba, se suponía que Sasuke estaría con Sakura-¿Qué haces aquí?, No me digas que cancelaron el viaje a Kamogawa y decidieron ir a otro lugar, un segundo… ¿Por qué no esta mi prima contigo?-

-¿Sakura conmigo en Kamogawa?, ¿De donde sacaste esa estúpida idea?-Indagó el pelinegro-Estas loco, Inuzuka. Vine aquí solo para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas-

-Yo estoy loco y tú sordo-Exclamo enojado el castaño-¿Acaso no entiendes que mi prima escapo de casa? ¡Rayos! Esto es malo, ¡No! Mucho peor que malo. Ella le dijo a Kakashi y Shizune que se iría el fin de semana a Kamogawa en compañía de Tenten y tú. Ustedes se han ignorado durante toda la semana, imagine que este viaje era como una especie de reconciliación entre amigos-

Ambos caminaban de prisa, debían avisar a Kakashi lo que sucedía, ¿Qué necesidad tenía Sakura de mentir? ¿A dónde rayos se había ido la ojijade?

-Por cierto, tampoco es posible que este con mi prima, Tenten está en casa de Ino-

-¡Demonios!-Se quejó nuevamente el Inuzuka al recordar su cita con Yamanaka-Ya luego llamaré a Ino para disculparme-

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar enérgicamente a un automóvil de lujo color azul estaba estacionado al frente de la casa de los Haruno, los jóvenes enseguida dedujeron quien era la poseedora de aquel auto, era Konan, seguramente había llegado poco después de la salida de Kiba.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Indagó el castaño-No creo que ella sepa algo de Sakura-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-

-Konan y Sakura no llevan una buena correlación desde el fallecimiento de mi madre y mis tíos, yo no sé gran cosa, a Kakashi y Shizune no les gusta hablar del tema-

-Se bien que no llevan una buena relación-Agrego Sasuke-Pero a pesar de eso siguen en contacto-

Taichi Haruno y Maya Hatake, los progenitores de Sakura y Konan habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico al igual que Tsume Inuzuka, la madre de Kiba. Sasuke sabía que no debía meterse en ese tipo de asuntos tan dolorosos para sus amigos, así que decidió cambiar rápidamente el tema, ahora debían averiguar a donde se había ido Sakura.

-En verdad eres un idiota, ¿Verdad?-Añadió el Uchiha, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo-¿Por qué no haces lo que la gente normal haría en estos casos?-

-¿Exactamente de que hablas, Sasuke?-Indagó Kiba mientras abría la contrapuerta para entrar al jardín del frente de la casa-¿Qué podría hacer?-

-No lo sé, tal vez llamarle por teléfono-Dijo con ironía-A mi eso me funciona en casos donde no encuentro a las personas que busco-

-Eso estaba a punto de hacer-Kiba marcó al celular de la ojijade-No entiendo porque mintió, si quería estar sola pudo pedirlo sin necesidad de hacerse la misteriosa-

El leve sonido del celular se escuchaba en una repisa que estaba cerca de la puerta, ambos jóvenes hallaron el celular de Sakura en aquel lugar.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que ella es una paranoica-Dedujo el castaño-Teniendo a un tío que es un ex agente que aun tiene contacto con miembros de la policía es obvio el porque prefirió dejar el teléfono para que no la localizaran-

-Me pregunto de donde sacas tantas ideas estúpidas, tú eres más paranoico que Sakura-Se quejó el pelinegro, frunció el ceño, como odiaba que Kiba inventara "conspiraciones" y otro tipo de ideas disparatadas-¿Por qué no puedes pensar que simplemente olvido el celular?-

Entraron con cautela a la vivienda, claro, Kiba le hiso una señal a Akamaru para indicarle que no ladrara, no querían interrumpir la conversación, cual sea que tuviesen Konan, Kakashi y Shizune.

-Vamos a dejarnos de estupideces-Exclamó Konan-Sakura ya no es una niña, es hora de que sepa la verdad, no pueden seguírselo ocultando-

-¿Cuál es tu punto, Konan?-Indagó Kakashi-Desde que supiste la verdad, nunca volviste a exponer nada al respecto, ¿Por qué ahora tienes tanto interés en que ella lo sepa?-

-Hemos sido su familia durante años, le hemos brindado un hogar en el que siempre recibió amor y ella siempre ha sido una buena persona-Prosiguió Shizune-¿Qué caso tendría decírselo después de tantos años? Solo conseguiremos destrozarla y esa verdad no beneficiara a nadie-

-Sakura pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, querrá ejercer su "derecho" como accionista de la corporación, no estoy de acuerdo-Afirmó la mujer-Mi padre le dejo casi todo a ella-

-¿Todo es por la herencia? Debí imaginarlo-Indagó Kakashi-Veo que tienes que tomar cartas en el asunto tiempo antes de que Sakura llegue la mayoría de edad-

-¡Sakura no es y nunca será una Haruno! ¡¿Entienden? No tiene derecho alguno sobre la empresa de Taichi Haruno y lo que tampoco puedo entender es como pueden seguir tratándola como si en verdad fuera alguien de la familia-Dijo con furia la peliazul-¡No es mi hermana! Yo soy la única hija legítima de Taichi Haruno, y aun así yo valgo para ustedes los mismo que un cero a la izquierda, mi padre le dio todo esa mocosa que adoptó. Eso es Sakura para mí, una adoptada que no tiene derecho a quedarse con lo que a mí me pertenece-

-Por lo visto aun no le muestras totalmente cuanto la odias, ella piensa que la peor situación entre ustedes como HERMANAS es la distancia que impusiste desde la muerte de Taichi y Maya, ¿Qué esperas para decirle que iras mas allá de un "simple" distanciamiento familiar?-Retó el Hatake-La despojaras de todo lo que le heredaron tus padres, ¿Y que más harás?-

-Por supuesto, no estoy dispuesta a compartir la herencia con ella-Sonrió, ver como defendían a Sakura se le hacía estúpido, ¿Defender a una adoptada? Que ridículo-Y para que quede claro, no solo le quitaré MI herencia, llegaré hasta las ultimas consecuencias para que no siga llevando el apellido Haruno-

La peliazul se acercó lentamente a Kakashi y Shizune, los cuales estaban sentados en el sofá, los abrazó fugazmente. La mirada de Konan se volvió frívola.

-Esto suena mal para ella, ¿No? -Añadió la peliazul-Me parece que es hora de que encuentren a su "verdadera familia", sería una lastima que ande por allí sin apellido del cual valerse-Comenzó a reír con gran satisfacción-Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no la adoptan? No es algo tan malo, después de todo, ella está acostumbrada a estar en familias que no le corresponden-

.

.

Finalmente había llegado a Nagano, Sasori había tomado un rumbo diferente, después de todo el pelirrojo había tenido razón, el viaje fue totalmente agradable. Casi sin darse cuenta la ansiedad la invadía nuevamente. Suspiró con preocupación, seguramente a estas alturas sus tíos ya estaban enterados de su mentira, ¡Genial! Aunque en cierta forma eso era "positivo" a su punto de vista, si el doctor Yakushi revelaba algo preocupante, lo mejor era que su familia se mantuviera al margen.

Observo con detenimiento las paredes blancas que la rodeaban, al fin había llegado al hospital.

-Muy buenos días, señorita-Saludó la señora que atendía la recepción del hospital-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-Contestó Sakura-Tengo una cita con el doctor Yakushi Kabuto el día de hoy-

-El doctor está en su consultorio, pase por favor-

-Gracias-

Su corazón latía con tanta desesperación, esa misma sensación que tuvo minutos antes de saber sobre la muerte de sus padres. Exhaló y volvió a inhalar, tenía que tranquilizarse, tal vez lo que diría el doctor no era tan grave como parecía. Escucho a la mujer decir "permiso, doctor".

-Buenos días-Saludó el cirujano-Puede retirarse-Añadió dirigiéndose solo a la mujer que atendía la recepción, la cual sonrió y cerró con rapidez la puerta-Tome asiento, creo que nuestro diálogo no será breve, y debo amplificar que es bueno saber que decidió asistir a su cita, señorita Haruno-

Sus piernas temblaron al momento en que se sentó, no le gustaba para nada el tono en que el médico se dirigía. Enfrentar en soledad lo siguiente que escucharía no era para nada fácil. No pudo evitar que sus orbes se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Vamos al grano-Si lo enfrentaría sola lo lógico era ser más fuerte, ¿No?-¿Qué es lo que tengo?-

-¿Has escuchado hablar de la cardiopatía isquémica?-

.

.

-¡Demonios!-Se quejó Naruto

Nuevamente se había acostado con Evelyn, lamentó aceptar la propuesta de esa mujer, él quería salvar su relación con Hinata y esto solo lo empeoraba.

-Se que te gustó, no lo puedes negar-Añadió con una sonrisa Evelyn, el rubio simplemente guardó silenció ante la duda de ella, lo cual hiso que Brooke borrara la sonrisa de sus labios-Naruto, ¿Por qué no respondes?-

-Esto debe acabar-Exclamo el rubio una vez que se levantó de la cama para vestirse-Corrección, esto se termina justo ahora. Esto jamás debió suceder-

-¡¿Es por Hinata?-Dijo llorando-¡¿Me dejas por esa niña?-

-Amo a Hinata-Recalcó-He cometido muchos errores estúpidos de adolescente, pero eso se acabo, la amo y no quiero perderla-

Evelyn estaba a punto de armar un escándalo, Naruto no podía dejarla por la Hyuuga, pero guardó silencio y se limpio un poco las lágrimas; recordó su plan, un bebé destruiría la relación de la Hyuuga con el rubio, de esa manera, Naruto sería solo suyo.

-Esta bien, por el momento acepto mi derrota-Exclamo con más tranquilidad-Pero, se que vas a volver conmigo, esa Hyuuga no te puede satisfacer del mismo modo que yo. Admítelo, por eso es que siempre terminas en mi cama-

-¡Estas loca!-Gritó el ojiazul al momento de azotar la puerta de la habitación-¡Jamás volveremos a estar juntos!-Añadió desde la sala-¡Terminamos, y eso es definitivo!-

.

.

Las horas pasaban y ella continuaba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad, durante el viaje trató de convencerse que nada malo pasaría, incluso la conversación con Akasuna No le había servido para mantener la calma en cuanto escuchara lo que el doctor Kabuto, pero de nada había servido esa "preparación", al final terminó derrumbándose. Las palabras del doctor hicieron eco en su mente, le resultaba difícil de entender, bueno, no es que fuera un problema fácil de sobrellevar ¿Menos de 2 años? Si desde un principio se hubiese preocupado más por aquel aumento en los dolores tal vez su situación fuera otra, tratando de "hacerse la fuerte" para no preocupar a sus seres queridos solo consiguió agravar la situación. Sin duda se sentía idiota en esos momentos, tomar grandes dosis de medicinas para mitigar los dolores sin tener en cuenta la opinión de un doctor fue tan erróneo, ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Nunca había sido una persona que se enfermara con facilidad, claro, aunque no había duda que en su infancia se había enfermado de padecimientos bastante "típicos" en un niño normal: Resfriado, dolor de cabeza por contracturas musculares u otro tipo de provocaciones habituales, gripe y ese tipo de enfermedades. Su enfermedad sin duda pertenecía al factor hereditario, puesto que en otros casos la cardiopatía se presentaba por colesterol elevado, hipertensión arterial, por el habito de fumar, diabetes, etc.

Rechazar a Sasuke había sido una buena opción, lo amaba demasiado, como amigo y la persona que más le importaba, no quería de ninguna manera Sasuke tuviese que afrontar esa situación, él no lo merecía, Sasuke era joven, guapo y serio pero con una gran personalidad, él debía tener una novia con la en verdad tuviese futuro, alguien con quien fuera a compartir su vida, no con una desahuciada como ella. Se sentía tan cansada, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, tratar de dormir y sumergirse en un sueño donde como mínimo no recordara su enfermedad.

.

.

Las bodas le provocaban melancolía, seguía sintiéndose incomoda al asistir a un evento de ese tipo, pero esta vez tenía que asistir, su tía era la diseñadora del vestido para la boda, y sobre todo, sería descortés ausentarse en la boda de su amiga Elina con la cual también había trabajado en distintas sesiones fotográficas. Fuera de eso, esta era una de las ocasiones en que se tomaba un descanso, desde la muerte de Kathleen prefería que el trabajo absorbiera su tiempo.

Observó los pintorescos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes del pasillo, la decoración del hotel Imperial Star era llamativa, todas las mesas de madera cumarú tenían jarrones de cristal con flores: Magnolia grandiflora y rosas teñidas de color azul, tanto del lado derecho como el izquierdo había una pequeña maceta en la que se hallaban Violetas de Cazorla.

Golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación, debía saludar a sus tíos, después de todo, sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 8 años, así que Kushina y Minato se encargaron de cuidarlo, ellos le brindaron todo el amor y apoyo que necesitaba.

-Un momento-Claramente era la voz de Kushina desde el interior de la habitación, la puerta se abrió lentamente-¡¿Sasori?-La pelirroja abrazo al Akasuna No y le dio un beso en la frente-¡Oh, eres tú, mi pequeño sobrino! Me alegro tanto de verte, creí que no vendrías, debes darte un tiempo para relajarte, no es bueno que solo te centres en el trabajo-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sasori de forma maternal-¿Has comido cosas saludables? No me digas que solo comes cosas envasadas ¿No has tenido problemas con algo en especial? Estar solo en otro país puede resultar problemático ¿Estás bien de salud?-

-Relájate, una pregunta a la vez. Soy mayor de edad, ya no soy un niño-Exclamo Sasori con un tono serio pero educado-Me encuentro a la perfección y en caso de tener problemas, cuento con un asistente-

-Di lo que quieras, para mi siempre serás mi pequeño sobrino-Añadió la pelirroja-Vamos, no te quedes en la puerta, tienes que ver el vestido que diseñe para Elina-

-¿No le has entregado el vestido?-

-Elina está hospedada en este hotel, ha querido que la ayude con su arreglo, la estilista vendrá a esta habitación-Kushina observó-¿Ya dejaste la maleta en tú habitación?-

-Si, yo estoy en el piso 6-Al entrar en la habitación, siguió admirando los detalles del lugar como en el pasillo, unos segundos más tarde su mirada se posó en la cama, la cual estaba "invadida" de un amplio numero de vestidos-¿Ha venido sola al evento? Y puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué trajo tantos vestidos a Japón? Imagino que piensa tomarse unas vacaciones, porque no me explico porque la cantidad excesiva de ropa-

-No pienso quedarme, tenemos trabajo en la empresa-Agregó la mujer-Esta ropa es la que elegirá tú linda acompañante-

-¿Linda acompañante?-Indagó-¿De que habla?-

-Si, imagino que invitaste a alguien, no me gustaría verte solo-Dijo con emoción la pelirroja-¿Acaso alguna japonesa ya logró conquistarte?-

Recordó el número telefónico que le había dado la joven de ojos jades.

-Puede ser-

.

.

-Haruno Sakura-Repitió la recepcionista mientras tecleaba el nombre en el computador-¿Me permite su tarjeta bancaria?-

-Por supuesto, tome-Sakura entregó su tarjeta a la mujer. Para su fortuna, el hotel Imperial Star le había quedado muy cerca-Necesito descansar-Sacó de su bolsillo el celular, era un poco despistada con sus cosas, así que siempre procuraba cargar con 2 móviles, muestra de su despistes es que no sabía donde estaba su viejo celular, suerte que se había comprado uno recientemente-Será mejor que los llame para que no se preocupen-

No quería que supieran que estaba en Nagano, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tenerlos muertos de la preocupación.

-Aquí tiene-La mujer le devolvió su tarjeta-Su numero de habitación es la 102, disfrute su estancia en el Imperial Star-

-Gracias-

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, observó la pantalla para ver quien era el remitente: Sasori Akasuna No.

.

.

El lunes llegó y no logró hablar con Sakura durante el fin de semana, por medio de Kiba, lo único que sabía es que la ojijade se encontraba en Nagano. Imaginaba que Sakura estaba en problemas con su familia por haber "escapado".

-¡Buenos días, primo!-Saludó Sai desde su deportivo plateado mientras conducía lentamente cerca de la acera-Por la cara que traes, puedo asegurar que no la estas pasando bien-

-Cierra la boca, artista sin talento-Exclamó Sasuke, su primo lo sacaba de sus casillas-¿Y que rayos quieres?, debe ser algo importante como para que empieces a molestar tan temprano-

-Me lleve una sorpresa el día de hoy, una revista de nuestra editorial se publicó esta mañana-

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-¿Algo que no sepas? Uhmm… esa es una buena pregunta, primo-Sai detuvo su auto al tiempo que Sasuke dejaba de caminar-Descubrí porque Sakura me rechazó esa ocasión en que me le declaré, y también entendía porque nunca te va a "amar"-Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido-No me mires como si no tuvieras idea de lo que hablo, siempre te ha gustado, es lo más obvio del planeta-

-Habla de una maldita vez o lárgate-

-No somos de su gusto-Sai le mostró una revista en la que Sakura aparecía acompañada de Sasori a la entrada del hotel Imperial Star, la nota mostraba varias fotografías en las que incluso la pareja entraba a una de las habitaciones-A ella le gustan los mayores-Disfrutaba ver la cara de enojo que su primo ponía, molestarlo le provocaba diversión-La frase de Sakura debe ser que entre más viejo, es mejor, ¿No?-Aventó la revista a los pies de Sasuke-Seguro que es por las buenas sesiones de sexo-

Recogió la revista y miró las fotografías, no iba a negarlo, estaba celoso de que Sakura estuviese saliendo con alguien más, observó con calma a la persona que acompañaba a la ojijade, lanzó la revista al suelo, se sentía furioso, lo único que podía pensar es… ¿Qué hacía Sakura acompañada por aquel chico del parque?


	9. Golpes

Hola! Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien =) Disculpen que desde el incio los capitulos de este fic hayan sido demasiado cortos y aburridos T.T a partir del proximo seran más extensos y mas emocion(Al menos eso creo yo xD).

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilice (un poco XD) a los personajes para realizar este fic que se dio por el gusto de escribir, ¡Oh! y que por supuesto es sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-Exclamó Evelyn en cuanto un hombre de cabello largo se sentó a su lado-Es bueno saber que aceptaste mi oferta, Orochimaru-

-Mientras la paga sea buena, sabes que haré lo que sea, preciosa-Respondió el hombre-¿Y bien?-

-Observa bien a esta chica-La mujer le dio una fotografía de Hinata al sujeto-Quiero que le des una buena "lección" a esa estúpida, haber si con la cara destrozada Naruto sigue enamorado de ella-

-La hija del empresario Hiashi Hyuuga, elegiste un buen blanco, ¿Acaso no dijiste que ella encontró a Naruto saliendo de tú departamento y terminaron?-

-Si, pero salí del departamento y la maldita mocosa me abofeteo, caí al suelo y solo me ignoraron, Naruto se fue tras ella rogándole que todo entre nosotros todo se había acabado desde hace mucho-Explicó brevemente la mujer-Tuve un pequeño dolor en el vientre que pasó rápido, no le tomé importancia hasta hoy en la mañana-

-¿Crees que estas embarazada de ese niño rico?-

-Me entregan los resultados más tarde, si resulta que estoy embarazada, esos dolores debido al golpe los puedo tomar en cuenta como un posible riesgo de aborto-La mujer frunció el ceño-Y si vuelve a ponerme una mano encima, esa perra Hyuuga pierde la vida-

.

.

Llevaba varios minutos mirándose al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, por suerte para ella sus tíos habían salido desde muy temprano, los recuerdos del fin de semana volvieron con rapidez a su mente, ahora sabía que su vida sería corta, aun seguía sin poder creerlo del todo, esperaba que todo fuese un sueño, un mal sueño, pero lamentablemente era una realidad que debía afrontar. Tomó la fotografía que estaba en su buró.

-Papá…Mamá… ¿Por qué cuando más los necesito ustedes no están aquí?-Sus padres se veían tan felices en aquella imagen, llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, allí colgaba un collar que tenía un guardapelo. El guardapelo en el frente tenía una flor hecha a base de cuarzo verde y al abrirlo tenía la frase "O filiae nostrae in vos charitatis sit infinita astra caeli" lo cual significaba "Querida hija, nuestro amor por ti es infinito como las estrellas del cielo"-Los necesito tanto-

Dejó la fotografía y prosiguió a sacar los medicamentos que había guardado en un cajón, todos ellos recetados por el Doctor Yakushi Kabuto. Moriría ¿Qué caso tenía prolongar lo inevitable?

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-¡Date prisa, Sakura!-Exclamó Kiba desde el pasillo-Es algo tarde, no quiero tener más problemas en la escuela, así que apresúrate-

-Puedo irme sola-Respondió la ojiverde-No necesito que seas mi niñero-

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de estarte supervisando, pero recuerda que nuestros tíos te castigaron por escaparte todo un fin de semana, no quieren que estando sola se te vuelva a ocurrir irte a quien sabe donde-

.

.

-¡Demonios!-Se quejó Karin mientras sujetaba su mochila por uno de los tirantes y literalmente la arrastraba su por el suelo-No puedo creer que haya llegado el lunes, ¿Por qué no simplemente faltamos a clases y ya?-

-No podemos faltar-Respondió una de sus amigas-El profesor de química nos ha advertido que si faltamos entonces podemos despedirnos del examen final-

-No quiero pasar mis días de vacaciones en clases extras-Se quejó otra de sus compañeras-¡Que horror! No, no, no. Ya tengo planes en mis vacaciones y no quiero saber de libros en un buen tiempo hasta que entre a la universidad-

Karin bufó al darse cuenta de la negativa de sus amigas, desvió su mirada y en un negocio observo varias revistas.

-¡Oh, por dios!-Exclamó emocionada la pelirroja-¡Chicas! Debemos detenernos, necesito comprar mi revista favorita-

-¡Esta bien!-Respondieron emocionadas sus amigas-Solo no tardes-

-Claro que no-

El grupo de chicas entró al negocio y comenzaron a revisar los estantes que contenían la gran variedad de revistas.

-¡Karin!-Llamó una de ellas-Mira quien aparece en esta revista-

-No griten así, estar en clases solo por que ustedes me provocan dolor de cabeza es lo peor que podría pasarme-Se quejó la joven de cabello rojo-¡Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí…-

.

.

Guardó la revista en un lado de la mochila, debía controlar sus celos, había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar y tratar de manejar. El fin de semana había escuchado la conversación que sostenían Kakashi, Shizune y Konan. ¿Cómo es que Sakura había entrado en esa familia? Lo más lógico es que ella fuera una huérfana, y los Haruno siendo tan bondadosos seguramente decidieron que lo mejor era criarla, no encontraba otra explicación. Pero más importante que pensar en el como o porque, estaba la otra pregunta, ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sakura al saber que no era una Haruno y que demonios planeaba lograr Konan?

.

.

Bajó las escaleras, la casa se sentía tan solitaria, sus padres aun continuaban en Japón, su hermano mayor había salido desde muy temprano para arreglar asuntos de negocios y Sora, bueno, él siempre se encontraba tomando clases extras.

-Tenemos que hablar, mocoso-

-¡Viejo Jiraiya!-"Saludó" Naruto a un hombre de cabellera blanca-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Naruto ¡Eres un mocoso irrespetuoso!-El señor le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza al rubio-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? Soy tú padrino, que no se te olvide, y ya te he dicho para que vine, tú y yo debemos hablar, ya veremos si de esa forma dejas de hacer tantas tonterías-

-Está bien, me disculpo-Añadió-¿De que vamos a hablar?-

-De Evelyn Brooke. Y más te vale no negarlo-El mayor se encaminó hacia uno de los asientos que había en el lugar-¿No habías dicho que solo eran rumores?-

-Si-Admitió el rubio-Me dejé llevar por el momento-

-Pues esos "momentos" pueden tener consecuencias graves. Te metiste con una chica que solo sabe provocar problemas, pero no solo ella es la inconsciente, ¡Tú también! Tienes una novia, pero eso no impidió que te involucraras con Brooke-Exclamo con más seriedad el hombre-Yo solo he venido para advertirte de los problemas que tendrás por no tomar conciencia de tus acciones, a este nivel, ya no es admisible decir "lo siento, fue un error o no lo vuelvo a hacer"-

-¿De que habla?-

-Brooke llegó al hospital pidiendo que le hicieran unas pruebas de embarazo-

-¿Qué?-Pasó su manos entre su cabello-¡Demonios! Esto si que empeora las cosas-

-¿A que te refieres, muchacho?-

-El fin de semana fui al departamento de Evelyn, le dejé las cosas bien claras, cuando salí de allí me topé con Hinata…me llamó traidor-

-¿Termino contigo?-

-Si-

.

.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Cuestiono bastante confundida Sakura al ver como su primo se mordía las uñas y prácticamente arrastraba los pies al caminar-¿Por qué estas ansioso?-

-¡¿Qué?-Contestó alarmado el castaño-Yo…yo no estoy nada nervioso, ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Morderte las uñas y arrastrar los pies es señal de ansiedad-

-¡Deja de psicoanalizarme!-Se quejó Kiba y la ojiverde simplemente se rió-No lo sé, tal vez arrastro los pies porque estoy cansado y me como las uñas porque tengo hambre-

-¿Te comes las uñas cuando tienes hambre? Que asco-

-Piensa lo que quieras-Kiba se aclaró la garganta-Por cierto, ¿Qué tanto misterio guardas? Por más que nuestros tíos estuvieron preguntando porque rayos te habías escapado a Nagano, tú no les respondiste por nada del mundo-

-Simplemente quería estar sola, ¿Si?-

-¿Y porque no simplemente saliste a algún sitio de aquí? Esta ciudad es algo grande ¿Lo sabías?-

-Pues lo hice así y ya, fin de la historia-

El sonido de un claxon proveniente de un Ferrari 458 Italia captó la atención de ambos primos. Sakura sonrió al ver que se trataba de Sasori y Kiba simplemente quedó confundido al no saber quien era el pelirrojo "recién llegado".

-Interesante, es bueno verte otra vez-Añadió la chica-Así que para eso querías mi dirección-

-Lo mismo digo-Contestó el Akasuna No una vez que estacionó su automóvil-¿Para que otra cosa?-

-¡Hey, Sakura! ¿Le diste nuestra dirección a un desconocido?-Indagó molesto el castaño-¿Y porque se hablan con tanta confianza?-

Para desgracia de Kiba, Sakura lo ignoraba tan solo por continuar conversando con "el extraño".

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-

-Claro, por cierto, pase un fin de semana agradable-

- Es bueno que te hayas divertido-El pelirrojo salió del auto-Y por cierto, les agradaste tanto que me han dicho que si te gustaría almorzar con nosotros esta tarde-

-¡¿Qué?-Gritó Kiba-¡¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Pasaste el fin de semana con un desconocido? ¡¿Por este tipo te escapaste?-

Antes de que pudiesen responder a la pregunta de Kiba, Sasori había sido derribado por un golpe por parte de Sasuke, quien había llegado a toda prisa para arremeter contra el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se tallaba la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe-¡¿Quién te has creído para golpearme?-

-¡Claro que escuchaste bien!-Respondió furioso el pelinegro, ignorando por completo al pelirrojo que estaba aun en el suelo-¡Sakura paso estos días revolcándose con este imbécil como si fuese una zorra!-

-¡¿Disculpa? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Exclamó la joven de cabello rosa mientras ayudaba a Sasori para que se pusiera de pie-¡Yo no hice tal cosa!-

-¡No la vuelvas a insultar de esa forma! ¡No eres nadie para ofenderla!-Añadió el pelirrojo, el cual quería golpear a Sasuke pero Sakura lo sostenía de un brazo-¡Imbécil!-

-¡Deja de mentir, Sakura! ¡A estas alturas no te queda hacerte la puritana conmigo! Creo que las fotografías dicen más que mil palabras-Retó el pelinegro, sacó la revista que Sai le había dado-Y tú cierra la boca, estoy hablando con ella, no contigo-

-No les estas hablando, les estas gritando, eso algo muy distinto-

-Sube a tu auto, por favor. Solo deja que yo hable-Mencionó mientras luchaba por no llorar ante las acusaciones del Uchiha, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, no sin antes empujar con fuerza a Sasuke- Iré contigo, Sasori-

-Sakura-Llamó Kiba-No te vayas con ese sujeto-

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡No pienso ir en compañía de Sasuke!-Contestó la ojijade al castaño. Le dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Sasuke-Y tú, creí que eras mi amigo de la infancia, se supone que me conoces, también pensé que confiabas en mí pero veo que no es así. ¿En verdad crees que yo soy ese tipo de chica? ¡Pues te equivocas, no lo soy!-Sasuke era el primer y único hombre con el que había estado y ni eso valía para que le creyera-Yo no haría eso…porque yo…yo te a…-

.

.

La perilla de la puerta dio unos cuantos giros, se acomodo en el asiento y recargó los pies en el escritorio, Hana entró con 2 tazas de café a la oficina.

-Es una pena que hayan surgido estos inconvenientes justo ayer que era fin de semana-Se disculpó la castaña-¿Crees que a tú esposa la moleste?-Sonrió-Es decir, pasaste la noche fuera de casa y con otra mujer-

-Esos 2 puntos serían validos para su enojo…si yo le fuera infiel-Contestó el Uchiha con su tono frío de siempre-Pero ya que esto es por trabajo, no tiene porque molestarse-

-¡Wow! Bueno, si así piensas. En fin, dejemos la vida privada para después-Dejó la taza de café de Itachi en el escritorio y ella le dio un sorbo al suyo-Debemos de adelantar la reunión con la familia Haruno, con todo que acaba de surgir es mejor que adelantemos-

-Hoy no tengo muchas reuniones, ¿Te parece si les llamo y hacemos la junta esta misma tarde?-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema-Se sintió aún más feliz, estaba ansiosa de conocer a su hermano menor, haría todo lo posible para acercarse, ganar su cariño y revelar que ella también pertenecía a esa familia-Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer a la familia Haruno-

-Vaya manera de comenzar la semana-

-No me digas que por este incidente vas a excluir a Akasuna No Sasori del equipo, es unos de los fotógrafos más reconocidos-

-Claro que no, estoy "más preocupado" por lo que la familia Haruno y mi hermano menor puedan pensar sobre las circunstancias en las que se le tomaron las fotografías a Sakura, ese es el principal motivo por el que ordene que no las publicaran en nuestra revista-

-Por lo que me has dicho, se que los Haruno y tú familia tienen negocios, pero ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que opine tú hermano sobre las relaciones amorosas que pueda tener esta señorita?-

-Es su mejor amiga-

-No me digas más, ¿Esta enamorado de ella?-Dedujo la castaña-Ahora entiendo el problema, será divertido ver el encuentro de los rivales de amor en la junta-

.

.

-Me preocupa como reaccionara Sakura a la noticia-Exclamó Shizune-Porque es seguro que sabrá la verdad, Konan está dispuesta a revelarle todo-

-No me preocupa lo que Konan amenace con hacer, Sakura no es la hija biológica de Taichi y Maya, pero ellos le brindaron amor y eso no debería afectar aunque se enterara de la verdad-Añadió una mujer rubia de ojos color miel-Sin embargo, que te quede claro que eso no significa que este de acuerdo con la otra situación-

-No pienso hablar de eso, mamá-

-Esa verdad no cambiara aunque quieras evadir el tema siempre-Soltó con seriedad y con claros signos de enojo-Taichi y Maya la quisieron como si fuera su hija biológica, pero Sakura no era una bebé a la que simplemente adoptaron-

-Basta, no quiero hablar de eso-

-A Sakura la alejaron de sus verdaderos padres, la secuestraron sin pensar en las consecuencias-

-Ya han pasado muchos años-

-¿Y crees que a pesar del tiempo sus verdaderos padres dejaron de pensar en ella?-Indagó-¿O que la dejaron de buscar? No se pusieron a pensar en esa otra familia. A Sora y Tsume les robaron una hija, ¿Eso no bastaba para reflexionar sobre lo que hacían? No entiendo como aceptaste seguir con esa mentira-

-¿Entonces lo mejor es decírselo?-Indagó la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su asiento-¿Y con quien irá? Yo no se de que familia la arrebataron, jamás me lo dijeron ¿A quien buscará?-

.

.

-No es bueno que nos reunamos tan seguido, Nagato-Exclamo Konan mientras verificaba la hora en su celular-Si queremos sacar todo el provecho posible a la situación entonces debemos ser discretos, hay que ser razonables-

-Teníamos que reunirnos, era necesario, hermosa-Respondió un hombre de cabello rojizo-Porque debes entender que me molesta esta situación-

-Solo es temporal, después de que esto acabe, podremos disfrutar de una total libertad-Contestó la peliazul-Nuestros esfuerzos están rindiendo fruto, tanto económico, como…personal. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, hay que tener la paciencia suficiente-

El sujeto sonrió ante la respuesta que le daba la mujer. Su nombre era Nagato Pein, se encargaba del departamento de finanzas en Haru Corp.

-¿Estas segura de que te creerá?-

-Absolutamente, por algo soy sumamente cuidadosa con mis acciones, esto nos dará tiempo antes de dar el ultimo golpe-

.

.

-Que vergüenza, lamento que hayas pasado por todo esto-Se disculpó la joven-Recibiste un golpe por mi culpa-

-Tranquila, yo me encuentro bien-Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras continuaba manejando-Estoy más preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no les explicaste lo que sucedió en verdad, Sakura? Comenzaste a sentirte mal a media recepción, te lleve a tu habitación y solo entre por unos cuantos minutos para cerciorarme de que tus malestares hubiesen disminuido, esos periodistas utilizaron esas fotografías para inventar un romance absurdo. Debiste haberles explicado la verdad, lo que realmente sucedió y que no se quedaran con esas estúpidas ideas-

Guardó silencio al escuchar esas palabras por parte de él, se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, suficiente preocupación con su enfermedad como para que las fotografías que aparecían en esa revista le provocaran ese tipo de estúpidos problemas. Le dolía que de todas las personas, quien no le creyera fuera…

-Ese chico que me golpeó hace un rato es el mismo con el que ibas caminando la primera vez que te vi-Cuestionó el pelirrojo y la ojijade asintió-Te gusta, ¿Cierto?-

-Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, si comenzáramos algo es obvio que el final no sería bueno-

-Tomaré eso como un si-Añadió el pelirrojo-No des por hecho que saldrá mal ¿Por qué no le das al menos una oportunidad? Por lo poco que he notado es obvio que te ama-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disculpen que lo haya publicado nuevamente, pero es que una distracción mía hiso que escribiera mal el disclaimer, pido disculpas por mni distracción :P Ahora si, eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del fanfic


	10. Padre

¡Hola! ¡Wooooooooooow! =O Me sorprendo a mi misma, no crei actualizar tan pronto XD que puedo decir, cuando la creatividad y el tiempo libre(al fin :P) se juntan se hacen muchas cosas XD. Espero que disfruten, este capitulo =) ¡saludos a tos ustedes que siguen todas mis historias, en especial a los que me dejan review, o que me agregan a favoritos! Me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke te acaba de golpear y ahora tú tratas de convencerme para que le de una oportunidad-La joven sonrió, fuera de los pleitos, ahora parecía una especie de escena cómica-Si te pones a pensar un poco, suena algo irónico ¿No?-

-Solo un poco-Contestó el pelirrojo, su rostro enmarcó seriedad para hacerle la siguiente pregunta a su joven acompañante-¿Y entonces…que es lo que planeas hacer?-

-No estoy segura de querer salir con alguien que ha sido mi amigo de toda la vida y que de buenas a primeras me insulta porque meramente mal interpretó lo que en verdad sucedió, me trata de lo peor, dice conocerme muy bien pero de un momento a otro, sin escucharme siquiera como fueron en verdad las cosas, pone en duda mi forma de ser, después de tantos años de amistad-Externó la joven-Ese tipo de cosas hacen que piense que un futuro a su lado será todo menos agradable, ¿No te parece? Ha sido mi amigo por muchos pero simplemente no confía en mí-

-En algunas situaciones los adolescentes tienden a decir cosas que en verdad no sienten, le gustas a ese mocoso, lo que dijo fue por celos y la verdad es que lo comprendo un poco, y también es hora de que seamos honestos, las fotografías dejan mucho en que pensar-

-Demonios, tal vez tengas algo de razón en todo esto-Murmuro la ojijade-¡¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero ni pensar en los estúpidos y grandes problemas que se me vendrán encima cuando mis tíos vean las fotografías, no quiero ni pensar si se creen todo lo que dice en las notas mal interpretadas escritas, ya tengo suficiente con que Sasuke se lo haya creído-

-Es curioso escucharte hablar así, déjame ver si entendí ¿Te preocupa mucho más la opinión de tus tíos que la de tus propios padres ante la situación de las dichosas fotografías?-

-¿Actualmente? Si, me interesa la opinión de mis tíos porque vivo con ellos, y aunque quisiera que mis padres me dieran su opinión sobre todo esto, no pueden hacerlo, murieron hace unos años-

-Yo no…lo siento-

-Descuida, no tienes que disculparte, es algo que pasó hace varios años y no lo sabías-Añadió con algo de tristeza-Mis tíos se han hecho cargo de mi desde entonces, ellos han sido muy amables conmigo, es por eso que me preocupa que puedan pensar de mí-

La adolescente rió levemente al darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, es solo que…ahora que lo pienso un poco, no me parezco en nada a mi familia-Volvió a soltar una leve carcajada-Es como si estuviese con la familia equivocada…¡Oh! Estoy pensando tonterías, no me hagas caso-

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento del colegio de la ojijade. Sakura salió de aquel auto, conversar con Sasori lograba que se olvidara de sus problemas.

-Gracias por traerme-

-De nada-

El pelirrojo se quedó observando como Sakura se alejaba de su automóvil, tenían unos cuantos días de haberse conocido. Suspiró levemente, una extraña sensación se formó en su corazón, sentía el deseo de saber más sobre aquella joven, sonrió para sí, tenía que admitirlo, Sakura le empezaba a atraer demasiado. Desde la muerte deKathleen había decidido cerrar su corazón, y de alguna manera, el destino parecía depararle a una nueva persona, pasó ambas manos por su cabello, se estaba enamorando de una joven que apenas y conocía.

.

.

Konan cerró con llave la puerta de la oficina, necesitaba estar a solas con él, no deseaba que nadie los interrumpiera.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico sobre la salud del bebé? -Cuestionó Itachi mientras continuaba escribiendo en su computadora-Tienes 4 meses de embarazo y no se nota demasiado tú vientre, incluso para muchos pareciera que no estas embarazada-

-Tranquilízate, angustiarte no servirá de nada-Exclamó la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que quedaba cerca del gran ventanal de la oficina-El médico dice que no hay nada malo con mi embarazo, incluso en algunas mujeres se nota hasta el quinto mes-

-Estuve analizando varios puntos con Hana y después de una extensa conversación, llegamos a la conclusión de que debemos tener una junta esta misma tarde con tú familia, ya que después de todo son accionistas de la Editorial, además también quiero aprovechar para definir los puntos que tienen que ver con el nuevo lanzamiento de Haru Corp.-Le informó Itachi. La familia Uchiha era a su vez, accionista de la empresa de la familia Haruno desde hacía ya varios años, de allí el máximo interés de Itachi no solo por el reportaje que obtendría la revista-Aunque también consultaremos cierta información extra con tus tíos-

-Hoy no tengo que dar clases en la escuela de mi hermana, pero descuida, me pondré en contacto con ellos para que asistan-Exclamó Konan con una gran y misteriosa sonrisa, al parecer su plan se llevaría a cabo antes de lo imaginado-¿Y de que trata esa "información extra"?-

-Lo sabrás esta misma tarde-

-Imagino que la señorita Yamamoto está aportando cosas muy importantes para la revisa-

-Es una mujer hermosa con mucho talento-

Konan frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario de su marido, "¡Fantástico!" Pensó con ironía, el plan que tenía con Pein aun no estaba concluido, necesitaban unos meses más para terminarlos con éxito, pero si en ese transcurso Itachi tenía una aventura y se divorciaba de ella, no obtendría ningún beneficio de la fortuna de los Uchiha. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Como buena esposa tengo que defender lo que es mio-Murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Indagó Itachi al no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que su mujer había dicho en voz sumamente baja-No te preste atención-

-Nada importante, mi amor-Contestó mientras se acercaba a él, una vez atrás de Itachi lo abrazó y lo besó en el cuello-Nada importante-

.

.

Había regresado al hospital por los resultados de embarazo, ya había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que Hinata Hyuuga pasara un rato de sufrimiento, ahora solo tenía que ser paciente.

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar, señorita Brooke-Exclamó el médico al momento que entró en el consultorio-Debe estar muy impaciente por saber el diagnostico-

-No sabe cuanto-Afirmó con una sonrisa la mujer-Y dígame, ¿Estoy embarazada?-

Suspiró, se sentía algo nerviosa por saber la respuesta del doctor que la atendía, aunque la verdad estaba segura de que la respuesta sería positiva, no por nada se había asegurado de que Naruto tampoco usara protección cada que tenían relaciones sexuales. Tocó con ligereza su vientre aun plano a comparación de los próximos meses en que presentaría un llamativo abultamiento, solo necesitaba de ese pequeño detalle para que Naruto jamás la abandonara. Un bebé era todo lo que necesitaba para que Hinata Hyuuga se alejara por completo de Naruto. Esa estúpida niña rica no podría competir contra eso, un hijo es un lazo muy importante entre 2 personas. La heredera de la familia Hyuuga no se atrevería a dejar a un bebé indefenso sin su padre, y claro, mucho menos una infidelidad más por parte de Naruto.

-Esta noticia la va a complacer-Explicó el médico-Felicidades, usted tiene 3 meses de embarazo-

Sonrió con orgullo ante su triunfo obtenido, lo sabía, ella nunca cometía errores, siempre hacía bien las cosas para que sus propósitos no fallaran, con esto seguramente Naruto la amaría desde ahora, el bebé era lo que necesitaba para mantener al rubio a su lado, Naruto no se atrevería a dejarla sola, y mucho mejor, esto era lo suficientemente valioso como para casarse. Su talento y gran hermosura la había lanzado a la fama en el mundo del modelaje y el canto, pero sin duda, la habilidad para llamar la atención de los hombres para luego seducirlos la llevó a escalar lo suficientemente alto como para que el hijo menor de los Namikaze también cayera ante ella.

-Mencionó un pequeño incidente hace 2 días. Esos dolores son una "pequeña" advertencia, debe tener más cuidado, no querrá sufrir un aborto-

-Por supuesto que no-Acarició su cabellera rubia-No se imagina lo feliz que me hace esta noticia, este bebé es lo más importante para mi. A su papá le alegrara saberlo, no se imagina cuanto deseamos formar una familia-

El médico sonrió al ver la actitud tan positiva de su paciente, sin imaginar los verdaderos motivos por los cuales Evelyn se sentía feliz al saber del embarazo.

.

.

Aun después de tantos años seguía sin acostumbrarse a la inmensidad de aquel sitio, la amargura jamás logró borrarse. Dejó el ramo de rosas en la lápida hecha de cemento, sus ojos color negro se nublaron por las lágrimas producto de la tristeza que le paralizaba al recordar la trágica muerte de su esposa, ella era tan amable y gentil, no merecía morir en aquel incendio. La policía no fue nada justa con él, era inocente, no había asesinado a su esposa y mucho menos vender a su hija recién nacida, pero aquellos alegatos para demostrar su inocencia los ignoraron y de esa forma había pasado 8 años metido en la cárcel hasta que la esperanza surgió y la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki logró demostrar su inocencia. La vida no le alcanzaría para agradecerle a esa familia la bondad que le brindaron, todo lo que hicieron por él y su familia.

_Revolvió su cabellera con algo de fuerza, tal acción era señal del estrés y la preocupación que sufría en ese momento preciso, las cosas desde hacía un tiempo no iban "económicamente" bien en el hospital que trabajaba y como resultado de aquello muchas personas fueron despedidas (Incluido él en aquel grupo). Trataría de hablar con la familia Namikaze para que le dieran trabajo como chofer, eso sería lo ideal en ese momento mientras conseguía empleo en algún hospital, su padre había sido mayordomo y su madre cocinera de aquella familia de alto estatus, de no ser porque él estudió medicina, seguramente también trabajaría al servicio de los Namikaze. Tenía que hallar un nuevo empleo inmediatamente, no podía dejar que su familia sufriera necesidades, mucho menos ahora con la reciente tutoría del hijo de su hermano Kazuma, su sobrino de 1 año llamado Sora (Su madre había muerto durante el parto, y por si fuera poco, ahora también había perdido a su padre, era policía y un criminal lo asesinó para poder escapar), y a eso le sumaba el reciente nacimiento de su hija Jade._

_Olvidó los problemas por un instante en cuando la sonrisa de su pequeña hija se dibujó en su mente, ella tenía un mes de haber nacido, junto a su esposa, aun no podía creer que ya tenía la dicha de ser padre, después de varios años al fin habían logrado tener un bebé, por un momento Phoenix y él habían perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo, el nacimiento de Jade fue una total sorpresa. Su vida había dado un giro total a la llegada de su hija, aun cuando regresara después de un largo y cansado turno en el hospital, se daba el tiempo para cantarle y en otras ocasiones leerle cuentos o incluso libros que hablaban de medicina, ciencia, el universo y otros temas variados (Su esposa alegaba con una sonrisa que su hija todavía no comprendía esos temas complicados), otras veces la llevaba al balcón que tenía el departamento y contemplaba las estrellas con la bebé en brazos, pero no importaba el cansancio porque como padre amoroso, simplemente podía decir que " todo lo valía si era por ella". Tocó el timbre de aquella gran mansión._

_-Buenos días, bienvenido a la mansión Namikaze-Saludó cortésmente la empleada domestica que atendió al llamado de la puerta-¡Oh! Es una gran sorpresa verlo por aquí-_

_-¿Minato está aquí?-Indagó el hombre mientras entraba al recibidor-Necesito hablar con él de un tema muy importante-_

_-Si, se tomó el día para convivir con la joven Kushina y sus hijos-Respondió la mujer-Tome asiento en la sala, yo le avisaré al joven que usted ha llegado-_

_-Gracias-_

_La espera no fue larga como esperaba, ya que en poco menos de 2 minutos un joven de unos 23 años hiso aparición en la enorme sala._

_-Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, padrino. Es bueno que nos visite-Saludo alegremente aquel rubio de ojos azules-Con la llegada de la pequeña Jade seguro que esta muy ocupado-_

_Él era padrino de Minato, los señores Namikaze así lo habían deseado; aunque no tan solo era padrino de Minato, ahora también lo era del segundo hijo del matrimonio Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo de Minato y Kushina, el pequeño contaba con 6 meses de edad. A diferencia de otras familias de la clase alta, la familia Namikaze no humillaba a otras personas por no ser de su misma clase social o cosas por el estilo, por eso tenían una gran amistad._

-Eran tiempos muy difíciles-Secó sus lagrimas-Por fortuna ellos nos brindaron su apoyo, no podía permitir que tú, Jade o Sora pasaran necesidades-La voz nuevamente se le quebró-Aun cuando teníamos poco, éramos muy felices…hasta ese día-

Todo fue tormenta desde el día en que le arrebataron violentamente a su querida familia.

_Ahora se encontraba trabajando como chofer para Minato, sin embargo, aun no conseguía empleo en algún hospital, no es que no agradeciera la ayuda de su ahijado, simplemente se trataba del hecho de que él deseaba ejercer la profesión que había estudiado. _

_El brillante sol que centelleaba en el cielo se escondió, las nubes negras cubrieron la ciudad de New York para anunciar la lluvia, o mejor dicho, la tormenta próxima._

_Una extraña sensación lo golpeó de repente, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su familia, subió rápidamente las escaleras del edificio donde vivía._

_Entreabrió la puerta lentamente, la sala estaba en un silencio total, eso era sumamente extraño, se suponía que su esposa estaba en casa debido a que los señores Akasuna No le habían dado el día libre, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, se alertó al percatarse de un olor a quemado que provenía de aquel sitio. Con desesperación entró, se alarmó al ver como las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal estaban ardiendo en llamas, velas que se encontraban en el suelo estaban iniciando a prenderle fuego al buró de madera, sin embargo, algo mucho peor se grabó en su mente, su esposa tirada en el suelo, una gran mancha de sangre cubría el sitio donde ella estaba._

_-¡Phoenix! ¡Phoenix!-Se acercó velozmente a ella, la tomó en brazos y la sacó al pasillo-¡Phoenix!-_

_Revisó la herida, unas eran ocasionadas por arma punzocortante mientras que la lesión más grave era proveniente de una bala. ¿Quién había sido capaz de herir a su esposa? Trató de reanimarla pero todo parecía imposible._

_-Lo siento…tanto…no pude…yo no…pude… -Se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar la tenue voz de su esposa, apenas tenía las suficientes fuerzas para poder hablar, el rostro de la mujer de cabello rosa y ojos jade se contraía en profundo dolor-Cuida a Jade y Sora…procura que sean obedientes…yo sigo pensando que no entienden…esas lecturas tan complicadas que les lees-Puso su esfuerzo en sonreír, abrazó a su marido-Pero espero que no pierdas la costumbre…háblales siempre de mi…que no quiero que ellos me olviden-Empezó a escupir sangre—Te amo…los amo mucho…-_

_Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, cerró los ojos con lentitud y al igual que su último suspiro, sus brazos cayeron, ella había muerto._

_-¡Phoenix! ¡Phoenix!-La zarandeó con algo de fuerza pero todo era en vano, ella jamás reaccionaría a esos vanos intentos-¡No me dejes! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve!-Se aferró al inerte cuerpo de su dulce esposa, las lagrimas caían por su rostro-¡No! Por favor…mi amor-_

_Recostó con suavidad el cuerpo de su esposa en el suelo, jamás volvería a ver esos expresivos ojos verdes de los que se enamoraron, no vería esa radiante sonrisa, nunca más escucharía su dulce y melodiosa voz._

_-Cumpliré lo que me has pedido, Phoenix. No te voy a fallar-Se levantó del lugar, divisó la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a sobrino y su hija-Tengo que sacarlos de aquí-_

_Al llegar a la habitación vio como su Jade y Sora estaban recostados en la cuna, sin embargo, antes que pudiera dar otro paso para poder rescatarlos de ese lugar que pronto sería consumido por las llamas, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, alguien lo había golpeado, no pudo ver el rostro de su atacante, pues no pudo siquiera voltear el rostro un centímetro ya que cayó inconsciente._

-Perdóname, Phoenix. Yo no debería venir solo a este lugar, lo correcto sería que viniera con Jade, eso sería lo mejor, esos malditos que la arrebataron de nuestro brazos nos quitaron ese derecho, no nos dejaron disfrutar de ella, nos negaron el hecho de verla crecer-Guardó con sumo cuidado la fotografía en su cartera, suspiró lleno de cansancio, frunció el entrecejo, sentía tanta rabia ante la impotencia de no hacer nada-Los años han transcurrido y no he podido cumplir la promesa que te hice y no estoy seguro de que si algún día la lograré a cumplir-

Sus esfuerzos eran en vano para encontrarla, ¿Qué había hecho él para ser castigado de esa forma tan cruel por la vida? Su esposa Phoenix estaba muerta y aun después de tantos años no sabía nada sobre el paradero de su hija; no había día en que no pensara en su ahora ya no tan pequeña hija. El rostro de su hija seguía en su mente, al momento de nacer, todos los bebés tienen características muy generales, por lo cual muchos dicen que "todos son iguales", pero en el caso de él, en cuanto vio a su hija por primera vez en los cuneros del hospital, pudo jurar que la bebita era idéntica a su esposa Phoenix. Su hija se llamaba Jade debido al característico color de sus ojos verdes, ¿Qué nombre llevaría ahora? ¿Quién era su familia? ¿La amaban y la trataban bien? ¿Vivía en Estados Unidos o en el extranjero? ¿Qué cosas le gustaban o cuales eran sus pasatiempos? Esos malditos secuestradores bastardos le habían quitado toda oportunidad de saber ese tipo de cosas sobre su hija, él hubiese deseado estar allí, junto a su pequeña para cuidarla, cosas como enseñarle a andar en bicicleta, leerle gran variedad de cuentos por las noches o cantarle, decirle que no se asustara por el "famoso" monstruo del armario, contemplar las estrellas desde el balcón o cuando fueran de campamento, levantar el desorden de juguetes que como cualquier infante hace cada que juega, buscarla a la escuela y sentirse infinitamente orgulloso por sus calificaciones, infinidad de cosas que nunca compartieron.

Nunca estuvo ahí para ella.

-Solo…puedo decirte que no la he olvidado, eso te lo juro por mi vida, nuestra pequeña Jade sigue en mi mente a cada segundo, no la olvido ni un segundo-Un nuevo nudo se le formó en la garganta y los ojos llorosos volvieron por segunda vez en ese día-No sé como he podido sobrevivir tanto sin saber que fue de ella o si está bien-Se hincó y golpeó con fuerza la tierra-Ojala estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme ¡¿Qué más debo hacer? ¡Dios mío, ayúdame! ¡¿Dónde más debo buscar para poder encontrarla? ¡Quiero verla! Llevo 17 años sin respirar, muerto en vida-

Esto era una historia interminable, solo Dios sabía cuanto daría por ver a su hija, y no importaba si eran unos segundos o un par de horas, solo quería verla, abrazarla, sonreírle, decirle que la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado, decirle y dejarle muy en claro que jamás pudo olvidarla y que no dejó de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras. Decirle que era una bebita que contaba con el infinito y dulce amor de sus padres, no por nada el lema del guardapelo de su hija decía "O filiae nostrae in vos charitatis sit infinita astra caeli", y que por encima de haber nacido en el seno de una familia pobre, ellos se esmeraron por darle lo mejor. No sabría cuanto más seguiría soportando.

¿Algún día la vida le daría oportunidad de conocerla?

.

.

No tenía sentido alguno seguir derramando lágrimas por culpa de Naruto, lo único que conseguía con todo esto era lastimarse, por mucho que lo amara no podía seguir soportando que él siguiera con esos dichosos encuentros para revolcarse con Evelyn, no podía más, por eso había decidido terminar con la relación, así ya nadie más saldría herido. Se rio levemente, la única que siempre salía herida era ella con toda esa situación que perduro durante varios meses.

Detuvo su andar cuando alguien la jalo del brazo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar ya que quien fuera la persona que la retenía había puesto una mano contra su boca para evitar que ella pudiera pedir auxilio, se sentía aterrada.

-Tranquila preciosa-Le murmuro al oído esa persona-Tú y yo daremos un pequeño paseo-

Hinata sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, perdió la fuerza para mantenerse de pie, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

.

.

Ino giraba su vista para todos lados, estaba buscando a Sakura. La divisó por el estacionamiento, se recargo en el portón de la escuela hasta que su pelirosa amiga estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarla.

-Hasta que te veo-Exclamo Ino mientras abrazaba a Sakura-¿Dónde te habías metido? Tenías muy preocupado a todo el mundo-

-Lamento escuchar eso-Masculló la ojijade en modo de disculpa-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?-

-Nada nuevo, lo único fue tú misteriosa desaparición, todo está normal como siempre-La rubia se cruzó de brazos-Puedes engañar a todos, pero no a mí, por tú mirada puedo notar que algo te ha de tener pensativa…¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?-Notó como Sakura respondería a eso, lo más seguro es que con una evasiva-Y no me digas que no es cierto o que me meto en lo que no me importa, es obvio que algo pasa entre ustedes 2, hace días que no se hablan-

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de la Haruno, no podía ocultarle nada a Ino.

-Hace unos días…él y yo hicimos el amor-Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus manos-No sé como fue que llegamos a eso, solo sé que de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos en mi cama…y bueno, la situación se dio y lo hicimos-

-¡Ah! Era eso, pensé que sería algo más grave, pensar que fue una tonte…-Murmuro con calma, de repente sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa al procesar la información recibida-¡¿Que tú y él que? ¡¿Pero como pasó?-

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le ordenó a la rubia, se sonrojo con intensidad por la vergüenza de contarle eso a su amiga, se acercó al oído de Ino para murmurarle algo-¿Quieres que todo el instituto se entere de mi vida sexual o que?-

-Disculpa mi reacción, pero esto si que no me lo esperaba-Respondió con una sonrisa-Solo puedo decir…¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¡Ya era tiempo que cedieran! Fue algo "extremo"…pero me alegro por los 2, al fin se confesaron cuanto se quieren-Ino ignoró los intentos de su amiga por querer hablar-¿Y te pidió que fueras su novia, prometida o algo así? Más le vale a Sasuke que si, el paso que dieron es algo importante-

-Si-Respondió con tristeza-Aquel día en que nos escapamos de clases me pidió que fuera su novia-

Ino emitió un chillido de emoción.

-¡¿Y que le dijiste?-

-Que no, eso es obvio-Confeso la dueña de los orbes verdes-Porque yo…-

Para su mala suerte no pudo continuar hablando y caminando, un mareo se lo impidió al igual que las intensas ganas de volver el estomago, respiró entrecortadamente ante el malestar, se llevo una mano a la boca y salió en dirección al baño. Ino salió tras ella con un rostro de total preocupación, conocía a su amiga desde hace varios años y sabía que cuando era una niña solía enfermarse muy seguido, pero eso cambió con el paso del tiempo, la joven Haruno se volvió alguien por completo saludable, ahora eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que se enfermaba. Minutos pasaron y por fin, Sakura salió del baño, se acercó al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y de paso lavarse la cara.

-Haruno Sakura…no me digas que…que tú…-Sus ojos azules se clavaron en su amiga de la infancia, suspiró profundamente, preparándose para la pregunta tan fuerte e importante que le haría, pues con la reciente y gran confesión hecha por su amiga, las sospechas por los recientes malestares se comenzaron a armar el rompecabezas de la rubia-¿Estas embarazada de Sasuke?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y que tal? =)

¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

¡Bye, bye!


	11. Heridas del alma

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien =) Aprocechando este espacio ya que ando actualizando, me gustaría agradecer todos los comentarios recibidos en mis fics =D aprecio mucho que sigan mis historias n.n ¡Oh! Y antes que se me pase, tambien quiero agradecerle a mi super-mejor-amiga-hermanita Angie (Gelpus24) que me ayudo en cierta parte de este fic n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo pedí prestados (xP) a sus personajes para poder desarrollar esta historia (que es lo unico de mi autoría junto con el personaje de Evelyn y Phoenix jajaja xD)

pareja: sasukeXsakuraXsasori y ligeramente naruhina

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke debe dejar ya sus estúpidos juegos infantiles y conseguir una novia. Tiene que elegir a una bella joven que provenga de una familia adinerada como la nuestra-Mencionaba con seriedad el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha-Jamás permitiría que mi hijo se enredara con una chiquilla que no este a nuestro nivel. Sakura quiere estar con Uchiha al precio que sea ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas su "enamoramiento" por Sai?-

-Sasuke no tiene que buscar como loco una pareja, solo debe hacerse novio de Sakura y listo, es tan obvio que nuestro hijo siente algo por ella, y vaya que comprendo porque, ella es una joven muy inteligente, agradable y bonita-Rectificó Mikoto con orgullo hacia la joven-Sakura es hermana de Konan, así que es obvio que por ser una Haruno tiene todo lo que tú consideras benéfico, es de familia adinerada como la nuestra, a ti debería complacerte eso ¿No? Yo me conformo solo con el hecho de que ella haga feliz a Sasuke-

-Konan es una mujer con mucha clase, y como siempre lo he dicho, ella es la esposa perfecta para Itachi, sin embargo, de ninguna manera voy a aceptar que su hermana Sakura tenga una relación con Sasuke, no estoy de acuerdo con que ellos comiencen un noviazgo, para empezar, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con esa "amistad". Créeme, hay algo en esa chica que no me agrada, puede que lleve el apellido Haruno, pero no parece alguien a nuestro nivel, parece una chica tan común-

-Eso es una tontería, cariño-Se burlo con levedad su mujer-¿Cómo podría ser posible que Sakura "no este a nuestro nivel" si es descendiente de empresarios? Te lo creería si fuera adoptada, pero ese no el caso aquí, tal vez la consideres de esa forma porque es un poco rebelde -

-No me convencerás, Mikoto-Dijo con voz firme el hombre-No voy a permitir un noviazgo entre mi hijo y esa chiquilla insignificante-

-Eres tan necio, no sé en que te basas para tener tantas ideas extrañas sobre Sakura-Mikoto dio un gran suspiro, le molestaba un poco la actitud de su esposo-No creo que debas juzgar de esa forma a Sakura, la tratas como si fuese tú peor enemiga, no olvides que tú hermano Obito y Rin trabajan como detectives pese a que ellos podrían estar trabajando en esta empresa-

-Eso muy distinto al tema que estamos hablando, Mikoto. Ellos lo hacen porque quieren, pero aun así, siempre muestran que son de una clase superior a la de sus compañeros, lo que me fastidia de verdad con la actitud de mi hermano y mi cuñada es que le hayan introducido esas estupideces a mis sobrinos, Tenten quiere seguir sus pasos ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella es una joven hermosa, tan solo bastaría que se vistiera algo más femenina como otras chicas de su edad y ella podría ser el rostro de alguna de nuestras campañas o incluso trabajar aquí como ejecutiva, pero no, esta empeñada en ser igual que sus padres, lo único que me consuela de todo esto es que Sai aun con su gusto por el arte, quiere trabajar dentro de la empresa-

-Ya no quiero seguir con esta absurda conversación-Exclamó Mikoto al levantarse de su asiento, no quería seguir discutiendo con su esposo-Mejor iré a la oficina de Itachi, quiero saber que es lo que le dijo el médico a Konan sobre su embarazo-

.

.

Admiró la fachada que poseía la entrada de la empresa perteneciente a la familia Namikaze y una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se marcó en su rostro nuevamente. Se sentía sumamente feliz, nunca más tendría que preocuparse por algo, desde ahora disfrutaría de la fortuna millonaria de la que era acreedor Naruto. Aunque, no solo le hacía feliz el hecho de que ahora disfrutaría de todas las lujosas comodidades, sino que ya no tendría que compartir al hombre que tanto deseaba. Entró al gran edificio, estaba por subir al elevador cuando una de las recepcionistas captó su atención.

-¡Señorita Brooke!-Llamó la empleada, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Evelyn-Tengo ordenes de no dejarla pasar, el señor Namikaze y la señora Uzumaki fueron muy estrictos en esto, lo mejor es que se vaya ahora, por favor-

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- El ceño, el mohín y las mejillas rojas solo hacían notar sin duda alguna la furia al saber las órdenes impuestas por sus suegros-¡Será mejor que me sueltes de una buena vez, estúpida!-Exclamó totalmente molesta Evelyn al sentir como la recepcionista la tomaba del brazo y la dirigía nuevamente a la salida-¡No me pienso ir de aquí!-Puso toda su resistencia para que no la sacaran del sitio-¡Escucha bien lo que te digo!-Se zafó del agarre- ¡A mi no me va a dar ordenes una simple empleada de oficina que no tiene ni en que caerse muerta! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Mucho menos cuando desde ahora también puedo dar ordenes ¡¿Oíste bien, tonta?! Desde este instante tengo derecho a todo esto, si me vuelves a tratar así, juro que serás la primera persona a la que despida, así que más te vale moderar tus palabras conmigo-

La recepcionista estaba por alegarle algo a la escandalosa ex-amante de Naruto cuando alguien más se unió a la bochornosa escena y tomó fuertemente del brazo a Evelyn.

-La única persona que es tonta y estúpida en este lugar eres tú por venir a esta empresa y proveer un escandalo-Dijo con una baja entonación aunque con total irritación el primogénito de la familia Namikaze, Deidara-Descuida, Camyl, yo me haré cargo de esto-La mujer hiso una reverencia para después regresar a su puesto de trabajo-Camina, hablaremos en mi oficina-

Subieron al elevador y rápidamente llegaron a las amplias oficinas, 2 vigilantes que se encontraban en aquel piso saludaron con cortesía al Namikaze y su acompañante, entraron rápidamente a una de aquellas oficinas, ambos tenían mucho que discutir.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme de donde sacaste que puedes venir a dar ordenes en esta empresa?!-Indagó sin titubeos el rubio-¿Qué te hiso pensar que podía hacer eso? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?-

-No me he vuelto loca, simplemente estoy haciendo valer mi derecho-

-¡¿Qué?!-Deidara soltó una carcajada repleta de ironía-No me hagas reír con semejante disparate, Evelyn. Debiste haberle lavado el cerebro muy bien a mi hermano Naruto como para que te haya dado total libertad de hacer eso-

-¿Pero que tonterías dices, querido cuñado? Yo no le he lavado el cerebro a Naruto-Soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción la rubia-Y no seas ansioso, ya lo sabrás, pero en este momento no te puedo decir el como es que ahora tengo…derecho a disfrutar de los privilegios de la familia Namikaze. La noticia se la debo de dar primero a Naruto-

-Te aprovechaste de la situación, a toda costa querías a un Namikaze en tú cama-Declaró sin pena el hermano mayor de Naruto-Pero como no lograste nada conmigo, seguiste con el siguiente: mi hermano menor ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi hermano también se negaba? ¿Proseguirías con mi padre? ¿Eso era lo que deseabas?-

-¿Tú padre?-Comenzó a reír-Es realmente tractivo y bien parecido para la edad que tiene, pero es la clase de hombre que nunca mantendría una relación casual con alguien. Y sobre ti, bueno, no voy a negarte que la primera vez que te vi en aquella fiesta que organizó la revista ELECTRO me atrajiste y desee que me mostraras si eras un dios en la cama, pero en cuanto vi a Naruto, cambie de parecer, él era la persona indicada-

-Desde un principio tuviste bien claro que tenía novia-

-Detalles menores, Hinata Hyuuga es alguien muy fácil de vencer-

Deidara ya se había cansado de las respuestas incoherentes de Evelyn, ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer en la cabeza?

-Eres mayor que Naruto ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a la calle y buscas a alguien de tú edad?-

-No lo haré-

-Ya veo que no te basto con arruinar la relación de mi hermano con la señorita Hyuuga, sino que ahora vienes y te crees sin motivo alguno la dueña y señora de la fortuna de mi familia-Tomó del rostro a la mujer-Escúchame bien, maldita zorra, no permitiré que te acerques a mi hermano, no voy a admitir de ninguna forma que destruyas la reputación que tenemos los Namikaze-

-Eso está por verse-Le retó Evelyn-Yo tengo algo muy valioso con lo que ni tus padres o tú podrán evitar que Naruto este a mi lado-

-¿Quién crees que puede más en esto, Evelyn? Espera, una corrección ¿A quien crees que le crean más? -Contratacó Deidara-A nosotros que somos una familia de clase alta o una simple cantante como tú que se la pasa de escandalo en escandalo, piénsalo-

-Cierto, pero con esta "acusación" tuya ¿Crees que me detendré? Yo podría hacer una conferencia de prensa, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a los escándalos, pero ¿Y tú familia? No creo que a ellos les guste enterarse de "mi sorpresa" por televisión, ellos querrán saberlo por Naruto -Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al rubio-Será mejor que me dejes hablar con él. Nos vemos…cuñado-

.

.

_Le herida en su corazón era cada vez más profunda cada que escuchaba a las personas testificar en aquel largo juicio, los escuchaba, si, pero su mirada ya no se mantenía firme, ya ni siquiera miraba a los ojos de las personas que llegaba a tener frente a él, escuchar todos aquellos testimonios solo hacían que la luz de esperanza que le hacía mantenerse sereno se extinguiera, las probabilidades de salir libre y buscar a su hija colapsaban tristemente frente a sus ojos. Su esposa estaba muerta y no había podido asistir a su funeral, la "justicia" decidió que un hombre como él, capaz de vender a su hija y asesinar a su esposa en un incendio no tenía derecho a nada, por lo tanto, la ley le había quitado la custodia de su sobrino, Sora fue enviado a un orfanato, por fortuna la familia Namikaze actuó de forma inmediata y ahora cuidaban del niño, el destino era demasiado cruel, como si no bastaran aquellas desgracias, también tenía que lidiar con el sufrimiento de saber que Jade estaba desaparecida en manos de un criminal peligroso y no podía salir a la calle para salvarla de aquellas peligrosas garras. ¡No podía hacer nada! Se sentía completamente inútil, impotente, sentía rencor hacia si mismo, sus hombros se sentían pesados, un ruido capto su atención, vio como un policía le entregaba un sobre a la juez a cargo de su caso. La mujer se acomodó sus lentes para leer mejor el contenido de aquel sobre, las personas del juzgado comenzaron a murmurar._

_-Guarden silencio-Ordenó con voz profunda y autoritaria la mujer, todos hicieron caso a la juez y guardaron silencio-El acusado póngase de pie-De las siguientes palabras dependía su libertad, casi podía sentir su corazón salirse del pecho, se giró para ver el rostro de sus seres queridos, Minato y Kushina se tomaban de las manos, en los ojos de la pareja se reflejaba miedo, ambos colocaron las manos que tenían libres en los hombros de la persona que estimaban casi como a un padre-Estos días hemos visto a muchas personas pasar al estrado, después de un profundo análisis y desahogo de pruebas, el jurado ha llegado a un veredicto final aun cuando desgraciadamente desconocemos el paradero de una indefensa niña que no rebasa el año de edad-_

_Una de las personas del jurado se levanto de su asiento, abrió lentamente el sobre que contenía la respuesta. Debía salir libre de culpa, la vida no podía ser tan injusta con él, no podía, ya le habían arrebatado todo lo que era valioso para él…su familia. No podían quitarle el derecho a salir para buscar a su hija fuera donde fuera tenía mucho miedo de lo que le estuviera pasando a su pequeña hija en esos mismos instantes, mientras él estaba sentado esperando un veredicto, su hija podía estar pasando frío o hambre ¡No, no! Este sentir era terrible, no quería ni imaginar lo peor, no, su hijita no podía estar muerta, no debía de pensar en esa posibilidad, no, cada segundo sin saber del paradero de su hija era como una puñalada en su corazón, semanas sin saber de su pequeña, cada día sentía que no soportaría más-Jiraiya Abura, por el cargo de asesinato en 1er. Grado en contra de la ciudadana Phoenix Weil ¿Cómo lo encuentra el jurado por este hecho?-_

_-Lo encontramos culpable-_

_-¡Guarden silencio!-Ordenó nuevamente al escuchar como las personas empezaban a hablar, unos en apoyo del acusado y otros de alegría al saber que iría a la cárcel-¿Y por el cargo de Tráfico de menores que el señor Abura ha cometido en contra de la menor Jade Abura?-_

_ -Lo declaramos también culpable de ese cargo-_

_Una primera lágrima surcó su mejilla, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y apretó sus nudillos hasta que estos quedaron blancos por la falta de circulación, su mandíbula estaba totalmente rígida pues apretaba sus dientes, como conteniéndose para gritar, al escuchar el veredicto sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, sentía como el alma se le iba del cuerpo, el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, el nudo que tenía en la garganta era terrible, llevo su manos al pecho, apretó con fuerza la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sabía que sería difícil recuperar a Jade, pero ¿Como encontraría a su bebé si estaba en una miserable cárcel? En aquella ocasión cuando recuperó el conocimiento lo primero que pensó fue en su hija y su sobrino, trató en vano levantarse de la cama de hospital en la que estaba postrado, buscó que era lo que le imposibilitaba para salir en busca de los niños, se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaban sujetas a unas esposas, y cuando buscó una respuesta solo escuchó a unos policías decir "maldito"._

_-Agentes, llévenselo de aquí-Exclamó la juez mientras lo veía con desprecio, gustosa de llevar a un "criminal" como él-Se cierra el caso- _

_-¡Suéltenme!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto sintió como los policías trataban de retirarlo de la sala ¿Por qué los juzgaban de esa forma? ¿Cómo se atrevían a encarcelarlo por algo de lo que era completamente inocente?-¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡Es una maldita injusticia la que cometen en mí contra! ¡Yo no mate a mi esposa y mucho menos vendí a mi hija! ¡No lo hice! ¡Juro que no! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Tengo que salir a buscarla! ¡Tengo que ir!-Necesitaba salir a las calles de New York, necesitaba buscar información, una pequeña pista que le indicara donde estaba su hijita-¡Le prometí a Jade que no dejaría que nada le pasaría! ¡Que no tenía que temer porque siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla!-_

_-Eso debió pensarlo antes de venderla sin tocarse el corazón-Soltó cortante la juez._

_Los policías se lo llevaban literalmente a rastras por los pasillos de la corte, el forcejeaba lo más que podía, pero era imposible combatir con los 2 oficiales que llevaba de cada lado, podía escuchar las voces de Minato y Kushina diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ellos hallarían alguna forma de sacarlo de prisión y que no se preocupara por Sora porque estaba a salvo en la mansión, mucho menos que se angustiara por la cancelación de la búsqueda de la bebé, puesto que moverían cielo, mar y tierra para dar con su paradero. Su vista se dirigió a las ventanas del gran edificio, las gotas de lluvia caían violentamente sobre la ciudad, su vida estaba más congelada que antes ¿Todo cambiaría algún día? Una mueca se marcó en su rostro, lo más seguro es que moriría en prisión sin ver de nueva cuenta el rostro de su bebé, ya no vería nunca más esos lindos ojitos color verde mirándole con una dulzura inmensa, ya nunca más podría darle un beso de las buenas noches ni leerle un libro, nunca podría escuchar una cálida risa por parte de su hija, lo único que tal vez lo mantendría con vida o lo mataría lentamente serían los buenos y cortos momentos que disfruto al lado de su pequeñita. Todas las noches rogaría a Dios para cuidar sus pasos, cada plegaria, cada sueño, cada gentil palabra serían envueltas en un luminoso deseo para que Jade estuviera bien, siempre se asomaría por la pequeña ventanilla de su celda, admiraría la luna para imaginar cada que su hija sonriera, contaría las estrellas que se visualizaban en el cielo para que Dios le hiciera llegar de alguna manera el mensaje a Jade y cuando ella mirara al cielo nocturno supiera que su padre le decía cuan especial era en su corazón, ojala su hija siempre lo tuviera en mente._

_No solo una cuna se había quedado vacía, no solo una habitación era ahora un altar congelado en el tiempo, no solo juguetes se quedarían sin ser utilizados, un hogar que no escucharía las risas de una dulce niña, no, no solo era eso, también eran unos brazos vacíos, un corazón roto y un alma marchita, era un padre gritando con sentimiento que le devolvieran a su pequeña, era un padre pidiendo que le regresaran a la luz de su vida._

_¿Cómo acostumbrarse a la amargura que provocaba el haber perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo?_

_Si su hija Jade estuviera junto a él, la soledad de su corazón se marcharía._

-Espero que me perdones por la decisión que voy a tomar, no pienses mal, siempre vivirás dentro de todas y cada una de mis acciones, te llevo muy dentro de mi alma, solo comprende que ya no me quiero lastimar más con falsas esperanzas-Sintió la brisa fresca, tal vez lo mejor era hacer un viaje, quería estar lejos de New York, al menos por un tiempo, quería estar lejos de todo aquello que le recordara a su esposa e hija, quería guardar por completo los buenos recuerdos que tenía de su familia, tal vez esta nueva etapa le ayudaría a cerrar un poco las heridas. Se alejó con pasos lentos de la tumba de su esposa, pero no se marchó del cementerio, siguió por el sendero, y con la mirada buscó otras lapidas-Tal vez…un día podremos encontrarnos, pero por ahora debo seguir y decir adiós-

_La mañana era algo fresca aquel domingo pero aun así el sol resplandecía demasiado en el cielo azul, no había ni una nube negra que anunciara que llovería, lo cual consideraba era lo mejor, pues con todas las cosas que había comprado en el centro comercial seguramente sería un lío frenar un taxi, todo era perfecto para dar un paseo, y nada mejor que Central Park. Se habían levantado muy temprano, pues al ser 10 de julio tenían que estar en la mansión Namikaze organizando una fiesta por el cumpleaños número 2 del pequeño Deidara. El ultimo detalle que faltaba para la reunió era la comida (Y ese era un territorio en el que Jiraiya prefería dejárselo a Kushina, Phoenix e incluso a su ahijado Minato, pues él en esa sección de la casa era un completo desastre, la ultima vez que intentó preparar un estofado, la cocina de su casa terminó con salsa de tomate embarrada en las paredes y provocando el enojo de su dulce esposa) así que por consiguiente el prefirió tomar la pañalera rosada y la carriola para llevar a su hija Jade en un paseo donde visitarían varias tiendas y comprar un regalo para el cumpleañero Namikaze. A pesar de dar tantas vueltas por la ciudad no había tanto tráfico aquel día como era la costumbre (Algo extraño si consideraba que hablaba de las calles de New York), bueno, aunque tampoco es que le gustara lidiar pasar entre los cientos de autos que circulaban._

_-Vaya que estas fascinada con este paseo matutino, debo traerte más seguido a Central Park, pero la próxima vez visitaremos el zoológico para que conozcas a todos los animales y después de todo eso podríamos dar un paseo en carruaje, seguro te fascinará, ¿No lo crees así, Jade?-Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa el orgulloso padre mientras dirigía la mirada a su hija de 3 meses, la pequeña iba recostada en la carriola, sus ojos color verde brillaban de alegría, sus blancas mejillas estaban cubiertas por un tenue color rosado, la niña carcajeaba enérgicamente y aplaudía constantemente, sus pocos mechoncitos de cabello rosado eran decorados por un listón blanco con flores amarillas que combinaba con su vestido del mismo color, se veía muy linda sin duda; la niña dejó de aplaudir y comenzó a bostezar, sus ojitos se fueron cerrando rápidamente, lentamente se fue acurrucando sobre el pequeño conejo de felpa blanco que tenía al lado, aquel peluche era bastante especial, ya que había sido hecho a mano por su mujer y él había bordado "JADE A." en una de las orejas. Miró alrededor y para su fortuna halló una banca libre, muchas personas paseaban en bicicleta y otros a pie, algunos tomaban fotografías y otras simplemente pasaban por ahí como un atajo a otro lugar de Manhattan, un día tranquilo para las familias que convivían en aquella zona tan concurrida de New York. Acomodo la frazada para cubrir a su hija, no quería que tuviese frío, ya que al estar bajo la sombra de los arboles, la frescura se sentía más-Creo que me sentaré un momento mientras tú tomas una larga siesta, descansa Jade-Con su acompasada respiración y sus bostezos, sus manitas acomodadas cerca de la barbilla como si formaran una especie de almohada, su hijita parecía un angelito al dormir. Colocó las compras hechas y la pañalera bajo el pequeño compartimiento que tenía la carriola. Tomó con sumo cuidado entre brazos a su hija, la pequeña se removió al sentir el movimiento pero no despertó, por el contrario, se sintió más cómoda al estar entre los brazos de su progenitor. Contemplarla era simplemente inevitable, no podía dejar de mirar a su hija, porque él sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo…aun por tan solo un segundo, se perdería de grandes sucesos en su vida, nada en su existencia había logrado llenarle de tanta dicha-Han pasado 3 meses desde que llegaste a casa, has cambiado nuestra vida maravillosamente, esa habitación donde acostumbraba guardar cosas viejas ahora tiene cortinas color pastel, tú cuna y ropero, tus juguetes, pero lo más importante es que allí estas tú ¿Cómo puedo quererte tanto en tan poco tiempo?-_

_Ninguna palabra podría superar el momento, su vida nunca sería la misma, estaba más iluminada con el nacimiento de Jade, parecía una ilusión, pero no, fue real, esa primera vez en que sintió esos ojitos mirarlo, embelesado con esa bella mirada, un nudo en la garganta aquel día de marzo; el día de su nacimiento fue una experiencia inolvidable, un cumulo de emociones surgió en él, jubilo por ella, quería sollozar y reír al mismo tiempo, sintió sus piernas temblar (A su esposa se le hacía muy gracioso ver que los nervios de su esposo lo llevaban a casi desfallecer de la felicidad)._

-Imaginé que aquí estabas, llamé a la oficina y me comuniqué con un amigo tuyo de la universidad, no estabas en ninguno de esos sitios-

-No me sentía bien, así que decidí visitar a mis padres. No tuvo que buscarme en muchos sitios, ya que al parecer tuvimos la misma idea de visitar a nuestros seres queridos-Exclamo un muchacho de ojos color café y de cabello azul grisáceo-Sigue siendo muy triste que Jade siga estando ausente cada que visitamos este lugar. Seguro a mi tía Phoenix le gustaría que su hija viniera a visitarla casi tan seguido como nosotros, ¿No lo cree, tío?-

-Por supuesto, Sora. Mi esposa estaría encantada de ver cuanto ha crecido Jade en estos años, así como tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ver como te has convertido en un joven responsable-

-Uno de mis amigos de la universidad conoce a un detective, tal vez…en esta ocasión si podríamos encontrar a mi prima Jade, es solo cuestión que usted hable con…-

-No-

-¿No…?-Repitió con confusión el joven-No entiendo que quiere decir con eso, tío. Vamos, sé que usted ha tocado muchas puertas y no ha tenido éxito, pero debemos seguir intentando-

-Precisamente por eso hoy he decidido no buscarla más, estoy cansado de tener siempre la misma respuesta, cuando me encerraron por esas 2 atrocidades siempre llamaba preguntando si había noticias nuevas de ella pero Minato solo guardaba silencio durante unos minutos, y cuando al fin salí libre, iba a la estación de policía para preguntar y siempre me decían que no, ustedes saben el sufrimiento de mi corazón cuando hace poco me dijeron que lo mejor era cerrar el caso y dejarlo impune, que no podían "perder" el tiempo en una persona que lleva más de 10 años perdida. En 16 largos años no he parado de buscarla, ya no quiero seguir teniendo falsas esperanzas, es obvio que nada me va a devolver a mi hija, seguramente ella tiene una nueva familia, tal vez ni siquiera esta en este país, puede estar en otro país, lo que he hecho es inútil. Ni dios, la vida o el destino nos dieron la oportunidad que merecíamos, mi mayor deseo es que ella me quiera la mitad de lo que yo siempre la he querido, pero no me conoce, no siente por mi el más mínimo afecto. Amo a mi hija, por eso prefiero dejar todo esto por la paz, tal vez ella tiene una familia que la ama como yo nunca pude expresárselo, buenos amigos ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle esa felicidad?-

-Se alejara de ella porque la quiere-

-Si, mi hija es la razón de mí existir, eso no va a cambiar aun cuando no la busque, pero por lo visto el destino decidió que ella estaría mejor en otro lugar. No espero que comprendas mi decisión, yo mismo no creo estarme rindiendo, pero he llegado a un punto en el que sé que simplemente debo resignarme, posiblemente me vaya a Inglaterra, lo suficientemente lejos de esto, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. Solo quiero que esto sea un poco menos doloroso en lo que resta de mi vida-Llevó las manos a su cuello y se desabrocho la cadena de oro, la contempló durante un par de segundos, la pieza de joyería que el portaba era muy importante, había mandado a hacer una exclusivamente para su hija con una frase especial grabada. ¿Su hija conservaría aun ese pequeño recuerdo de su _"verdadera identidad"_? Guardó aquel dije en su bolsillo-Me hubiera gustado mucho escuchar su voz diciéndome "papá", pero nunca se va a poder-

-Pues yo iré contra su decisión, yo no voy a rendirme-Dijo Sora con total seguridad, su tío fijó la mirada en su sobrino. ¿Acaso Sora no comprendía? Él ya estaba resignado a la idea de nunca ver más a su hija-Yo la voy a buscar-

-No hagas mi depresión empeore. Ya tengo suficiente con la culpa que cargo-

-Usted no tiene la culpa del secuestro de Jade o de la muerte de mi tía…-

-Claro que tengo la culpa, siempre que la veía le hacía la promesa de velar por sus sueños, de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada la lastimara, de hacer lo mejor posible para que ella fuera feliz, y mira lo que sucedió, al final deje que la alejaran de su familia-

-Lo sé, tío. Es por eso que yo voy a continuar con la búsqueda de Jade-

Jiraiya no dijo una palabra más referente a su hija o su esposa, él ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

.

.

¿Embarazo? Eso debía ser una opción completamente nula en este momento de su vida, es decir, ella era una inexperta en muchos asuntos de la vida, tan solo era una adolescente que todavía esperaba madurar con nuevas experiencias, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle ella a un hijo? Era tan solo una estudiante ¿Qué es lo que pensaría su familia si esto llegara a suceder? ¿La apoyarían?

-No, no...yo no puedo estar embarazada de él, es algo imposible ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Las palabras dichas por Ino, sumando el malestar físico solo hacían que los nervios le erizaran aun más la piel, se recargó en el lavabo al sentir que el mareo regresaba. No se trataba de un embarazo, eran las medicinas recentados por el doctor Yakushi, lo que ella sentía eran solo los efectos secundarios, seguramente los malestares que estaba padeciendo eran producto de ello, se llevó una mano a la frente, el malestar estaba empeorando, no podía decirle sobre el tratamiento que estaba tomando para la isquemia-¿Qué locuras dices, Ino? Debe tratarse de una infección estomacal, o tal vez comí algo que no me sentó bien. No todos los mareos pueden ser producto de un embarazo, me siento así porque…-

-No sé como puedes estar tan tranquila, Sakura-Reclamó muy molestas la rubia al ver la actitud un tanto despreocupada de su amiga ante la posibilidad de un embarazo, ella estaría algo aterrada de que eso le sucediera, más aun cuando eran todavía unas jóvenes estudiantes de preparatoria, era una responsabilidad muy grande en la vida, sacó de su mochila una botellita de alcohol y un poco de algodón, hecho aquel liquido sobre el tejido y se lo dio a su amiga-Esto no es un juego, acabas de decirme que pasaste la noche con Sasuke y…-

-¿Quieres dejar que termine, Ino?-Sugirió con una sonrisa la pelirosa, no quería que su amiga se alarmara por la idea de un embarazo, pero tampoco podía decirle sobre la enfermedad cardiaca que sufría, lo mejor era darle una "explicación" lo suficientemente razonable-Escucha, no quería preocuparte, pero supongo que no tengo más remedio que contarte ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hice con mi familia hace unas semanas a Nagano? Tenía tiempo sintiéndome un poco mal, así que visite a un medico allá para un chequeo, lo cual por cierto, mis tíos no saben, me hicieron estudios y fui este fin de semana para recoger los resultados, el doctor dice que tengo anemia-

-¡¿Ese era el misterio por el cual mantuviste a tus tíos desesperados todo el fin de semana?! ¡En verdad que eres extraña!-Regañó la ojiazul-Aun así deberías el considerar hacerte una prueba de embarazo…todo puede suceder. Sé que tú no crees que un embarazo pueda ser posible, pero al menos tienes que descartarlo. No quiero sonar como una anciana pero no debes actuar de forma tan irresponsable, ¿No has aprendido nada en libros que hablan sobre los riesgos si esto sucede a esta edad? Un hijo no es "algo" que debas tomar a la ligera como si hablaras del clima, eso es algo que debes tener presente. Tener un hijo no es solo estar emocionado o alegre con su llegada, es estar muy consciente que adquieres una responsabilidad de por vida-

-Lo sé, me haré unos análisis para asegurarme que no se trata de un embarazo-Fue lo único que respondió Sakura. "_Ojala que salga negativo, que todo sea debido a mi enfermedad, porque si yo resultara embarazada, seguro que él pensaría que no es suyo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al entregarme a Sasuke, fue un error" Pensó con tristeza la ojijade, lidiar con un embarazo siendo tan joven, cuando el padre te cree una maldita zorra y además tienes una enfermedad que te está matando, esas no eran las condiciones en las que ella quería afrontar la maternidad, no tenía el suficiente valor para afrontar algo de esa dimensión, no era valiente. Ya tenía suficiente miedo con su enfermedad como para resultar embarazada y saber que dejaría huérfano a una personita inocente._

Sakura e Ino no eran conscientes de que su conversación era escuchada por alguien más, ese "alguien" temblaba de enojo y su rostro reflejaba odio.

-Bien, ¿Así que ese era tú plan, no? Jugaste con fuego y te acabas de quemar, juro que me las vas a pagar, estúpida Sakura-

.

.

No recordaba bien la ultima vez que había experimentado tanta ansiedad, aunque lo más seguro es que las demás situaciones en que se sintió de esa manera no se le comparaban ni por asomo; el mundo le daba vueltas, ¿Qué haría? Esa era la pregunta que lo mareaba y de la que quería maldita respuesta, ahora estaba viviendo las consecuencias por haber sido tan irresponsable con sus actos, esto le traería demasiados problemas, si "hubiese" hecho caso, no estaría quebrándose la cabeza en lo que sería su vida en el futuro, ¿Padre en plena adolescencia?

-¡Naruto! ¡Viniste a buscarme! ¡Yo lo sabía muy bien! ¡Lo sabía! Tú tampoco puedes estar lejos de mí porque me amas. Me elegiste a mí y no a la señorita Hyuuga-La mujer se arrojó contra el rubio con suma felicidad, sin dejar de abrazarlo le plantó un beso en los labios-Eres tan romántico ¡Me has estado esperando en la puerta de mi departamento!-

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante…-

-Lo sé, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, una que seguramente te va a hacer muy feliz, porque si tú estas aquí…lo que voy a confesarte te hará muy pero muy feliz-Contestó aun emocionada Evelyn, abrió velozmente la puerta y prácticamente jaló a Naruto para que también ingresara, lo sentó en uno delos muebles de la lujosa sala y ella se puso a horcajadas encima-Estoy tan feliz por decirte…-

-Tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante, hable con mi padrino esta tarde…

-No quiero que hables del viejo Jiraiya cuando estoy por decirte una noticia que cambiará nuestras vidas por completo-Evelyn junto su frente con la de Naruto. _"Tendrás el rostro desfigurado de por vida y yo me quedaré con Naruto. Creo que te vencí, Hinata Hyuuga"_-¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Un bebé!-

¿Qué? ¿Era verdad? La noticia le cayó como agua helada en pleno invierno, dentro de su plan de vida estaba el hecho de formar una familia, eso lo tenía muy claro, solo que nunca imagino que se convertiría en padre de esa manera. ¿Cómo es que de una ligera sospecha todo había pasado a ser real? No, todo debía ser una mala broma o una mentira muy bien formada por Evelyn.

-Te has quedado mudo con la noticia, vas a ser papá, no puedes venirme ahora con ideas absurdas como que no quieres ser padre-Dijo totalmente divertida la mujer-¿No te da gusto? Tendremos un bebé y formaremos una linda familia los 3, bueno, eso para empezar, ya después pensaremos en la idea de darle hermanitos-

La hizo rápidamente a un lado, no, no podía creer esa noticia, él no podía ser el padre de ese bebé que esperaba Evelyn, esto no estaba pasando, seguramente Evelyn se había involucrado con otro hombre y ahora lo utilizaba como medio para atraparlo, esa era la única explicación.

-¡¿Cómo que estás embarazada?! ¡¿Estas %100 segura de lo que dices, Evelyn?! No puedo creer lo que me dices, esto debe ser una broma ¿No es una equivocación del laboratorio? ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?-

-Si, estoy muy segura de estar embarazada porque fui al hospital y sobre como sucedió, creo que eso ya lo sabemos, y claro que el bebé es tuyo, tú eres el padre de este bebe—Recalcó tocándose el vientre que aun estaba plano por el poco tiempo de gestación, le dio un beso en la mejilla-Te quiero tanto, gracias por darme este regalo Este bebé y tú amor son lo más importante para mí-

-¡Haber! En primer lugar suéltame ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Quieres dejar la farsa de los novios emocionados por la llegada de un bebé?!-Dijo totalmente exaltado-De ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a formar una familia contigo-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas así?-Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron llorosos, colocó sus manos en el vientre. _"¿Quieres que te manipule con lagrimas? Bien, que poco me conoces, ya que eso para mi no es problema alguno, al fin y al cabo, la parte más importante de mi plan está realizado, Naruto"_ Pensó-Yo no te he hecho nada para recibir ese trato, acabo de darte la mejor noticia de tú vida y me tratas de la peor forma, yo creí que te daba gusto la noticia-

-¡No! Métetelo en la cabeza. No me da gusto, tú bien sabes que lo nuestro solo fue algo pasajero, yo iré a buscar a Hinata, aun no sé como, pero haré todo lo posible para enmendar mis errores y volver con ella, yo no puedo estar contigo-

-¡No, no! ¡No lo aceptó! Tú no me puedes dejar en un momento como este, sé que te asusta ser papá porque eres un adolescente y por la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros, sé con son 10 años y que a tus padres no les parece, pero te juro que lo superaremos-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver, no es por esas cosas que tú dices, ni la edad o lo que llegue a opinar mi familia. Además, sabiendo que tipo de mujer eres, yo no estoy seguro de ser el papá de ese bebé que esperas…Lo siento-

-No, tú no me puedes hacer esto, no me puedes dejar, ahora menos que nunca y si tantas dudas tienes pues entonces haz una prueba de ADN, repite el examen cuantas veces quieras-Tal vez esa era la única verdad que Evelyn estaba diciendo en ese momento era sobre la paternidad de aquel bebé, si bien había sido algo muy bien planeado, el resultado exactamente el mismo, no había ni la más mínima duda sobre la paternidad-Sé que suena ilógico por que yo te llevo 10 años, pero aun así estoy enamorada de ti y por eso no he sido capaz de dormir con otra persona…el bebé es tuyo-

-Quédate tranquila, no necesito ninguna prueba de ADN-Ya no podía seguir como hasta ahora, no iba a huir de sus responsabilidades, menos en este caso, no más juegos, ya no era cuestión de la edad, tenía que enderezar su camino a como diera lugar-Me haré cargo de nuestro hijo, te lo juro, voy a velar por él, pero quiero dejar en claro que no voy a hacer lo que tú quieres, y con lo que "tú quieres" me refiero a casarnos o vivir juntos, porque te advierto que eso no sucederá-El celular de Naruto anunció una llamada entrante-Aun tenemos que aclarar muchos puntos sobre esto-Dijo antes de alejarse unos cuantos metros para contestar libremente la llamada, libre de la presencia de Brooke.

Evelyn no respondió una palabra más a la advertencia del rubio, analizó la expresión que el joven colocó conforme fue avanzando aquel diálogo, pero sobre todo el gran "¡NO!" lleno de temor e incredulidad fue por lo que Evelyn supo de qué trataba, Naruto ya estaba enterado del "incidente" que Hinata había sufrido. El rubio estaba a punto de salir del departamento cuando Evelyn lo detuvo, ella no podía dejar que se fuera.

-Tengo que ir con Hinata, sufrió un accidente-

-No, no te puedes ir, no con la persona que casi me provoca un aborto-La mirada del Namikaze por segunda vez en ese día reflejaba profunda confusión, él conocía bien a Hinata, ella sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien-¿Recuerdas el empujón que me dio esa mocosa? Pues cuando el doctor me confirmo el embarazo también me previno sobre evitar que otro "accidente" así volviera a ocurrir o podría perder al bebé. Tú no puedes ir con la persona que puso en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo-

.

.

Aquel día fue verdaderamente incomodo, nunca había peleado de esa forma con Sasuke, es decir, una que otra vez discutían por cosas sin sentido, pero nunca llegaron a tal punto. No cabía duda que el amor lo complicaba todo, algunos lo describían como algo sumamente hermoso y feliz, sin embargo para su caso, solo había provocado celos, ofensas y pleitos. ¡Rayos! Estos últimos días no hacía más que darse de topes contra la pared, y para hacerlo aun más "gracioso", en cualquiera que fuera la cuestión, los nombres de Sasori Akasuna No y Sasuke Uchiha siempre salían a la luz. Ya suficientemente le estaba complicando la vida esa maldita enfermedad como para que tuviese que preocuparse por los conflictos amorosos, bueno, a decir verdad, sabía que el amor no era solo un sentimiento que derrochara miel con tantas cursilerías, y no es como si soñara con el príncipe azul con castillo y con un final de "felices para siempre" como cuando era niña, pero tampoco se esperaba que fuera tan complicado como para terminar siendo acusada de ser una maldita zorra.

-Suficiente por el día de hoy, apenas y tengo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la junta-Todo el día se la pasó tan distraída que había tenido que quedarse a lo ultimo para tomar nota de lo escrito en el pizarrón por varios de sus profesores. Tomó su mochila y el regaló que le había dado Sasori, el cual por cierto no había tenido oportunidad de abrir-Ojala no pase otra cosa, no tengo cabeza para más tonterías-Salió finalmente del aula.

La pelirroja se había quedado sentada en una de las bancas del jardín que dirigía a la salida del instituto, así que no le fue difícil divisar a la Haruno, tenía que hablar con ella para recordarle su pequeña conversación, no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas. Si esa tonta chica de cabello rosado estaba embarazada de Sasuke, podía sacar a relucir el tema de las fotografías comprometedoras y hacer que el Uchiha creyera que el bebé era producto de la relación sentimental entre Sakura con aquel fotógrafo estadounidense, una pequeña mentira o verdad (Nadie le aseguraba que aquello que decía en las revistas no fuera real), como fuera, eso haría que ella tuviera el camino, seguro Sasuke se tragaría completo el cuento, después de todo ¿A que chico le gusta que su "novia" ande de zorra?

-¡Sakura!-Llamó Karin para poder captar la atención de la ojijade, quien para su fortuna volteó al escucharla-Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro "acuerdo"-

-Tengo asuntos que atender, no voy a hablar con Sasuke sobre eso ¿Entendiste, Karin?-Contestó un tanto molesta, las palabras dichas por el Uchiha aun seguían presentes en su mente, le dolía y al mismo tiempo le enfurecía-Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar ahora como para preocuparme por situaciones de este tipo, invítalo a salir y si te rechaza ¿Por qué no lo intentas con alguien más y listo? No entiendo porque tanta obsesión con él-

-¡Yo tenía toda la razón!-Chilló la pelirroja-Entre Sasuke y tú hay algo más que amigos, por eso no quieres ayudarme, eres tan mala amiga-

-Escucha…no es…-

Karin frunció el ceño, de nada había servido concebir amistad con esa chica tonta, había estado perdiendo su tiempo, era obvio que a esa Haruno le gustaba Sasuke y por eso no la ayudaría.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Soy tan estúpida, nunca debí utilizarte para poder llegar a Sasuke-Le reclamó y pudo escuchar un "¡¿Qué?!" por parte de la pelirosa-Eres una maldita traidora y una inútil que no me sirvió para nada, Haruno-

-¡¿Así que era cierto?!-Indagó Sakura, ahora ella estaba igual o más enojada que la pelirroja-¿Solo te hiciste pasar por mi amiga para que te ayudara con Sasuke?-

-Te lo acabo de decir, ¿Eres sorda o que? Eres "amiga" del chico más popular, ¿Por qué otra razón le brindaría a alguien tan ñoña como tú? ¿Acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres la persona más cuadrada que he conocido en mi vida!-Comenzó a reírse-Te creíste todas esas tonterías de la amistad, realmente no fue difícil engañarte-Recordó las imágenes de la revista-Aunque yo también comienzo a dudar sobre "tú amor" hacia Sasuke, ya te estas empezando a desenmascarar, tal vez lo que dicen es cierto y las calladas siempre resultan ser las peores ¿Qué se siente revolcarse con ese fotógrafo extranjero? ¡Oh! Mejor no me lo digas, Sasuke ya se cansó de ti y por ese recurriste a ese tipo. No, no, no, muy mal Sakura, debes ser tan aburrida en el sexo como para que alguien te eche de su lado y busques ser la zorra de alguien más-

La ojijade enrojeció debido a la furia y abofeteó a Karin.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, maldita zorra-Declaró-Te juro que me las vas a pagar-

-No me amenaces ¡Me importa muy poco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! Haz lo que más te plazca con tu vida-Gritó la ojijade-A mí déjame en paz, no quiero que me metas en tus planes ridículos de niña mimada y mucho menos me vuelvas a poner una mano encima-

.

.

Sentía sus tobillos y muñecas arder (Seguramente era el resultado de pasar horas atadas), sentía su garganta irritada, su ritmo cardiaco era veloz a comparación de otras ocasiones en que algo le asustaba, sus hombros pesaban como si hubiera cargado piedras durante horas o algo parecido, su rostro dolía y ardía terriblemente por las cortadas, sentía el estomago revuelto y eso hacía que la migraña aumentara, estaba muy tensa; pero todo el malestar físico actual no se comparaba a su pánico por despertar. ¿Algún día tendría resignación, ver en su interior y no llorar? A pesar de estar consiente no había abierto los ojos, su respiración era errática, imágenes venían a su mente y eso no era nada grato, vulnerable e insegura, no tenía paz en su alma, así es como se sentía, tenía miedo de hacerlo y darse cuenta de que aun estaba encerrada en ese tétrico lugar, estar atada de pies y manos a esa vieja silla de madera, llorar y gritar desgarradoramente al sentir el filoso cuchillo deslizarse sobre su rostro sin poder hacer nada, todo era una cruel pesadilla, tenía tanto miedo de morir al sentirse torturada. Comenzó a abrir lentamente los parpados, sintió la calidez de las sabanas y se aferró a ellas, suspiró pesadamente, su vista era borrosa pero no se -debía a sentirse desorientada o algo parecido, más bien era algo provocado por sus heridas físicas. Analizó cada rincón de la habitación lo más que su vista la permitió, la mayoría estaba a oscuras aun cuando había una lámpara, se percató de su bata y rápidamente supo que estaba en el hospital. Llevó las manos a su cara y se encontró con que estaba envuelta por gran cantidad de vendas, se quitó rápidamente los tubos por los que pasaban los medicamentos hacia su torrente sanguíneo, con gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, buscó un espejo y encontró uno cerca de la puerta.

Ese bastardo la había privado de su libertad con el único propósito de sacar dinero, entonces ¿Por qué la lastimó tanto si obtuvo lo que deseaba? Ahora se daba cuenta que dios no existía, porque si el en verdad existiera y estuviera en todos lados, esto jamás le hubiera sucedido a ella.

¿Y si volvía?

¿Qué sucedería si regresaba y ahora la mataba?

¿Había esperanza alguna para tener de nueva cuenta una vida tranquila?

Ese maldito no solo le estaba dejando una marca en el alma, también una marca física para que recordara día tras día, noche tras noche, en cada sueño, persona o acción el terrible recuerdo, su cálida y tierna sonrisa estaba borrada. El solo pensar lo vivido era abrumador, nunca creyó vivir algo así, un acto tan perverso, el solo hecho de imaginar cuando tenía el arma apuntando justo en su frente, escuchando el sonido del gatillo cada 15 o 25 minutos sonar, el desgraciado se había divertido tanto al hacerle creer que moriría, pero no solo eso, sino también porque había sentido esas manos asquerosas recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía sucia, totalmente degradada, pero también se sentía culpable, culpable, quería bañarse para quitarse todo rastro de ese estúpido, su piel quemaba, jamás se irían esas terribles sensaciones.

Más lagrimas derramó, ¿Acaso no era suficiente el tormento vivido?

Sus piernas temblaban igual que sus manos mientras retiraba todas las vendas de su adolorido rostro, ¿Qué le había hecho y porque? Ella no era mala persona, siempre procuraba actuar de la manera más correcta posible con las personas, porque era lo que había aprendido y así es como deseaba expresarse, ¿Entonces porque? Mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo, estuvo así durante muchos minutos hasta tener el valor de verse al espejo y enfrentar su realidad actual, ver el daño que le provocaron, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-No…esta no puedo ser yo-Sentía tanta vergüenza al ver la imagen reflejada en el espejo, era algo sumamente horrible, ¿Cómo aceptarse? Esto era muy desagradable, odiaba como se veía, tal vez lo mejor era aislarse, no quería ver las futura lastima que los demás le mostraran-Tal vez hasta mi rostro se ve mejor si lo comparo con lo que siento por dentro-

Tomó el espejo entre sus manos y lo lanzó con una fuerza impactante al suelo, pateó la puerta y después lanzó un grito lleno de desesperación que apenas y expresaba toda su histeria. Un médico y una enfermera entraron acompañados por su padre, Neji y Deidara.

-¡No se me acerquen! ¡No se me acerquen!-Trataba en vano de zafarse de los brazos del médico, Deidara, Neji y su padre que eran quienes la acorralaban mientras la enfermera preparaba una jeringa para inyectarle un tranquilizante-¡¿Acaso están ciegos?! ¡¿No ven lo que me hicieron?! ¡Me convirtió en un monstruo! ¡Mirenme! Yo…yo…-Esta vez dejó de luchar y se dejó abrazar por las personas cercanas a ella-No me dejen…por favor…no quiero que vuelva y me lleve…no quiero-

Su rostro presenta muchos moretones, los más notorios eran los concentrados en sus cuencas oculares, sin embargo, también estaban aquellas cortadas profundas que se extendían desde su frente hasta su mejilla y varias quemaduras.

.

.


End file.
